Fallen Angel
by aPAULo17
Summary: A squadron commander in his 20s suffers a fatal blow during a battle and is given a second chance. He ends up in Equestria, as a teenager, and in all of this a new threat looms over the land. Our hero joins the royal guard to defend his new home and friends, but first he must endure training in a military academy and let go of his past life & how will he cope with so many ponies!
1. Prologue

Fallen Angel Epilogue

Long ago the land of Equestria, my kingdom, was at its most peaceful state. But then, a new threat fell upon us. An other worldly battalion of dark creatures, known as the Lupine armies, began to attack and capture my subjects. My sister and I were afraid that Equestria was at the mercy of this evil creatures and their overlord. Their lord went by the calling of Anio, but his true name was Canis Lupus, or black wolf; his heart like his fur, was black and he showed no compassion or care for anything but his well being.

My disciples, Twilight Sparkle and her five friends, had gone to confront him with assistance from the Elements of Harmony. Unfortunately Anio proved to be to strong for them, and the Elements were destroyed. Twilight and her friends were lucky enough to have survived.

Though the Elements were destroyed, we still had a fighting chance to defeat Anio. A triddium of artifacts, left by the first settlers of Equestria, were said to be powerful weapons and pieces of armor made to be worn and used by a non-equine warrior and only he would be able defeat Anio and his armies.

Luckily for us, a lone hero, a human, by the name of Adam, came to our rescue and saved Equestria. Peace returned but only for a short time. Over the next few months other threats arose, some we had fought of before, others were new, but Adam had always managed to defeat the enemy and sustain the peace we once had. Unfortunately this was only the beginning. The lupine armies returned and this time were more powerful than before. We call upon Adam whenever we were in danger and now we need him the most.

"Adam, if you can hear me... please hurry! The Lupine armies are attacking!"

"Don't worry. With the Three Equine Relics, Anio's dark forces won't know what hit them!"

"You are our last hope. Without you, no pony is safe."

"Don't worry Princess Celestia! I will return to you and Princess Luna victorious!"

I know I can count Adam to defend us in our times of need, I just always hope he will return to us in one piece.

This is the legend on how he came to Equestria and how he became one of the greatest warriors Equestria had ever seen.


	2. Chapter 1: Falling to Paradise

Chapter 1: Falling to Paradise

The planet Tierra, a world much like our Earth. With advanced technologies and a reign of peace between the different continents life seemed good for civilians in the largely populated areas. but not all was perfect. At this time a wolf, powered by the negative influences of nature, attempts to overthrow the humans of this world and make himself and all animal kind the supreme rulers of this world.

Our story takes place in the midst of one of the largest battles in this conflict.

The air was full of smoke, dust and fire as bullets zipped through it. The war raging between the Military Forces of Defense and the invading Lupine army was possibly the bloodiest this planet had ever seen. This was not the first.

"GET BACK! A squad of ruffians is heading north at an increasing pace!." The leader of the Atomic Squadron yelled out. His name was Adam Splice. He was a young man in his mid 20s, and he had many encounters such as the one he was facing now. The rest were but small adventures he took when he was a teenager. At that time the lupine army was much smaller and no where near as powerful as it was now. "Look out! (bang) NO! CRAP!" Adam yelled out watching almost 20 soldiers from the MFD get blown back by shells and increasing ambushes. "DAMN! I guess we have no choice. EVERYONE RETREAT!" He hated to do this, especially when going against the Lupine armies.

His squad ran back to their carrier and all other forces of the MFD left to their own transports. Adam fell behind as three massive wolves jumped in front of them. Each of them was dirty and had a bad case of rabies. They had mechanical parts added to them for increased performance in combat. Adam looked at each them then looked down at a pair of weapons that he wore on his hands. A pair of gloves that improved his upper body strength, flexibility, hand-eye coordination, and agility. The wolf on the left pounced at him with great force and caused Adam to land on his back.

'Damn..."Adam said to himself. "First we had to retreat... and now this Bullshit! It was... a lot easier back in the day." Adam lifted the wolf off of him and threw it at one of the others. Then the last one still standing pounced at him, but with better warning Adam dodged the attack and punched the daylights out of the wolf. The wolf was sent flying and the other two behind Adam were getting ready to attack again. Adam looked and saw that most of the MFD troops were already long gone. Realizing he couldn't escape, Adam became enraged. "YOU LITTLE SONS OF-!" He stopped when he was interrupted by a dark voice that came from his side. He looked to his left and saw an anthropomorphic black wolf with piercing red eyes glaring at him.

"Nah-ah Mr. Splice, don't run off. You two, heel!" The black wolf commanded the two troops. They sat and bowed to their leader. Adam gave a confused look towards the wolf. "What is it Mr. Splice? Don't you recognize me?" The wolf asked him.

Adam shook his head "Sorry. My mind must've slipped." Adam said sarcastically. "If you're trying to make a good first impression then you did crappy job. Who are you ?"

The black wolf at least had the courtesy to bow. "I'm Anio, the black wolf. I am the true commander of nature, and I'm here to wipe this cursed planet of all that is human!" He explained. "I remember you from many years ago." Anio looked up at the sky. "You were on an artificial continent that was built by one of my closest followers, he used my life source to try and eliminate you but it backfired and destroyed most of the continent. Then Niju fooled you into being marooned on it as its remainder sank to the depths of the ocean. He had gone into hiding, but you managed to escape and had him impounded until the day of his death. But in turn the two of you released me. The life source Niju tapped into grew in his body and soon through him I returned." Anio then reached his paw out of his dark cloak, a cloud of mist formed and when it cleared a rifle appeared and Anio then pointed it at Adam. "All I have to say is bravo! that you made it this far." He clicked the rifle and shot into the air. "Just to bad...I would like to thank you for influencing Niju to do that but your life ends here." Anio shot the second bullet. It was a plasma shot, a projectile that explodes when coming into contact with a solid object. But Adam was able to dodge the shot easily by rolling to the left.

When it looked like Adam had a chance to save himself, the wolf Adam had blasted back earlier came out of no where and threw him on the ground and held him down. "Nice try , but your fancy abilities won't save you now!" Anio aimed the rifle at Adam. "I owe it all to you Adam, take this as a token of my gratitude." And with those words of farewell, Anio clicked the trigger and shot at Adam's head. BANG! The sound echoed through the air.

"Wha? Whe-where am I?" Adam asked himself. "Am-am I still alive? How am I talking? What is this?" So many questions he asked, but no one was around to answer them. he looked around but saw nothing but whiteness. He couldn't even see his own body but he could still hear his own thoughts and voice. "I must be in some white limbo or something. But why? I was just shot wasn't I? Is this heaven or something? Then he could feel a rush of wind as if he was on top of a bullet train. The pace of the flow quickened. "WHAT'S HAPPENING!?"Then Adam saw a void open. Within the void was a blue sky with clouds. "What's that? Is that... the sky?" Adam asked himself before going through.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Adam screamed as he fell and landed face first in a field of grass. "Ah geez." His words muffled by the ground.

"Um excuse me?" A soft voice asked. "Are you okay? I saw you fall from the sky and wanted to know if- if you're...um...still alive." Adam looked up and saw a yellow face before him. "Oh, I've-I've never seen a creature like you before." It said.

"A yellow pegasus! It can't be!"Adam backed away.

"What's wrong? Di-did I hurt you? I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me!" The pony pleaded.

'Wow that's pitiful' Adam thought as he sat up. Adam looked at her more closely.

"Oh are you okay? I don't you to be in pain!" She asked continuously.

"Stop worrying! Look, let me introduce myself. My name is Adam Splice, I'm a human from the planet Tierra and you are?" He asked.

"You fell out of the sky...are- are you an angel?" She asked.

"What?" Adam asked confused.

"Oh! Um.. I'm fluhhtmershym." She tried to introduce herself.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"It' Fluttershmym..." She pronounced it a little better this time.

"One more time please? You're Flutter-?" He asked trying to push her forward in her sentence.

"Fluttershy...s-sorry I stuttered." She apologized.

"I understand, but what was your question before?" Adam wanted to clear things up further.

"I-i asked if you... you were an angel." She restated. "A-are you an angel?"

"What do you mean?" Adam asked. He looked at himself. His once camouflage sweater and vest were now pure white. And his black pants were now golden colored with some grey threading. "What happened my clothes?" He asked. He looked at his gloves. They were still green, whether they were still functional was another story. "I was shot in the head, but then I ended up here." He recapped his post war experience out loud, forgetting Fluttershy was even there.

(GASP) He was reminded of her presence.  
"OH MY GOODNESS! That sounds terrible!" she exclaimed. Never had she heard of such a tragic ending. "But if you died..then.. that must mean you are an angel." She piped up. "You know, I have a pet bunny named Angel and I never expected to meet one, especially one like you." Futtershy was excited. "Would you like to come to my home to see my animals?" Fluttershy later thought to herself 'Wait. I don't even know him that well, and... I have been very excited, I've never talked so much in my life.' Fluttershy ended her thoughts when Adam was about to speak.

"Wait, wait. You have a pet?" He asked bewildered.

"Of course I do. Why?" She responded.

"Well where I come from talking animals is a usual thing but animals that have their own pets? That I have never imagined.  
Same goes for mythological creatures." Adam explained.

"Oh..." The two sat there for a moment then Fluttershy asked again. "Wo-would you like to come t-to my cottage?"

"Um.. sure I guess." Adam replied. He got up and Fluttershy walked backwards slowly to watch the over six foot tall human tower over her.

"O-Oh my. You're very tall." she said scared yet and amazed. Then Fluttershy led the way to her home.

It was a partially cloudy afternoon. Fluttershy stepped aside to let Adam get a good look of her home. "Th-there it is. See all of the animals around here? I take care of them."

Adam took a good look at the cottage. "Wow. You must have a lot to do on your hands. I-I mean hooves. Sorry, like I said I'm not used to something like this." He explained.

"Oh don't worry." Fluttershy responded warmly. "Would you like to come inside?" She asked him. 'I haven't known this angel for an hour and I'm inviting him into my home? Wow. What is happening to me today?' She thought to herself.

"Um actually Fluttershy. Can you answer me this question?" Adam asked.

"Oh yes?" Fluttershy listened.

"Where am I?" He asked.  
'How could I have forgotten to ask that?' He scolded himself.

"Oh right. You are in Equestria. It is a land ruled by two Princesses. My home here is in the outskirts of Ponyville." Fluttershy exlplained.

It was a lot for Adam to take in. Y'know, since this world seemingly being incredibly adorable and not another human in sight,. "So... did you want to meet some of friends instead?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh sure. Why not." Adam responded breaking from his thoughts. 'This place is really peaceful, I wonder if they've ever had a war. Being a land of... well...I guess ponies I doubt it.' Adam asked another question. "Hey Fluttershy? Have your kind ever had any wars?"

"W-what? War? Oh no. we haven't had anything close to war since before our princesses began their reign. That was over a thousand years ago."

"WHAT!?" Adam yelled out. "Over a thousand? You mean your princesses are over a thousand years old? I never thought ponies could live so long." This on the other hand surprised him. He never met anyone that old.

"Really? Well, actually their like our deities. They're very powerful. They're the reason why we have day and night." Fluttershy explained. The two walked towards an Apple Orchard.

"Really? In my world our planet rotates and the sun and moon move through the sky. It just looks like they're going up and down." Adam said. They made it to the entrance to the orchard where another pony was there. He had a brown mane and tail, yellowish-orange fur and had an image of three horse shoes on his flank.

"Hello Caramel. Is something wrong?" She asked. There was balance amount of foliage blocking the front gate. Caramel was bringing in some supplies from Ponyville for harvesting.

"Oh hey Fluttershy, I..." Caramel froze when he saw Adam. Adam waved at him. Caramel hesitantly waved back. "Uh Fluttershy? Who is he?"

"Oh don't worry Caramel." She went up closer to him. "He's an angel." She whispered to him.

"Really?" he asked her. "You're an angel?" He directed his attention to Adam.

"Um... well." Now that Adam thought about it, he never really told Fluttershy anything about being an angel. He remembered his shiny clothes and how he was killed. He made up his mind. "I guess you can say I'm an angel."

"WOW! Cool! Where are you from? I never thought an angel would look the way you do." Caramel asked.

"I'm from another world, a planet called Tierra." Adam answered.

"Is it beyond our reach as mortals to get there?" Caramel asked astounded and humbly as if he was a foal just barely learning about the world around him. Adam couldn't help but chuckle at this. Adam was about to respond when he remembered the supplies. "OH CRUD! I forgot I have to get through here. But I can't go to the back entrance or over the fence. And these vines and weeds are thick. I seriously need get through as soon as possible.."

Adam remembering what they said about him being an angel offered help. 'If I'm gonna take the role of someone from the heavens I might as well act like it.' "Need help?" Adam walked up next to Caramel.

"Uh-um sure." Caramel accepted. Adam then tried to pull apart the thick and large vegetation and tossed the pieces to the side removing it out of the way. The trail was now open. It helped to wear gloves. "Thank you so much..um...?"

"Adam, the name's Adam Splice." He introduced himself.

"Well thank you Mr. Splice, sir. You really are an angel." Caramel thanked the human before going on his way. Adam had never felt so good about helping an animal since he rescued a puppy back when he was a little kid.

"That was really nice of you Adam." Fluttershy congratulated.

"No problem. So what were we doing again?" Adam forgot why they were here.

"We're here to visit my friend Applejack." She answered.

"Oh ok. Lead the way." Adam stepped aside to let her go first. 'This place is actually really nice. I bet all of them are really friendly, so far everyone I met was nice to me and welcoming, and though for someone my age it's kind of weird, this place is too adorable.' Adam thought as they walked up to the barn in front of them.

An orange pony with a blond mane ,a cowboy hat and an image of three red apples on her flank came into view. "Hello Applejack!" Fluttershy greeted the other pony. "I want you to meet a very special friend."

"Oh, howdy Fluttershy wha-" Applejack stopped and looked at Adam.

"Caramel wasn't lyin. Eh-Howdy, I'm Applejack."

"I'm Adam." He replied. Fluttershy walked to the side and watched the scene play out.

"I heard ya helped clear that brush over there. Ah wanna thank ya."

"It was nothing." Adam said. The sound of hooves clopping grew louder.

"Hello there Big Macintosh." Fluttershy greeted.

"Howdy..." The red stallion, replied.

"Um... Big Mac. This here is Adam, he helped clear that brush blockin the entrance over yonder." Applejack introduced.

"Wow, thanks a bunch. It's been stuck there fer almost three days." Big Mac thanked. "What are ya?"

Adam once again was about to answer when Fluttershy interrupted. "He's an angel." She said. She looked up at Adam, he had an annoyed face. "Oh sorry... I um.. I'll let you answer that next time." Fluttershy said embarrassed.

"Well this here's a nice settin. Oh hay! I need to see Twilight." Applejack remembered then Big Mac gave her a few saddle bags.

"Oh Applejack. Can-can we come with you? I want to show Adam the rest of Ponyville." Fluttershy requested.

"Alrighty then. Lets go." Applejack invited. The three walked out the front entrance down to the town.

The two mares and human walked into town. All of the ponies that were on the road stared at the heavenly human.

"Ooooh he's shiny." one said.

"What exactly is he?" another said.

"Where's he from?" a third said. They all murmured their own opinions

'Well they seem to be taking me okay. No one's totally scared.' Adam thought to himself. 'But like I said, if I'm gonna take the role of an angel I might as well act like it. Maybe they all think I really am an angel. Ah who cares. I'm walking amongst colorful talking ponies, anything's possible!' They arrived at a tree with windows and a door. Applejack knocked on the door. A lot of ponies were still behind them.

"Why are we at the base of a tree?" Adam asked.

"This is where Twilight lives." Fluttershy answered. Adam turned his head around slightly and looked around. He saw a group of ponies still staring at him. There were a few standing near by but most were a few yards away.

Adam smiled, then he heard the sound of a door opening behind him. A purple unicorn appeared. 'Wow. First a pegasus, and now a unicorn? Wouldn't be surprised if there was a gryphon around here. Most bizarre adventure ever' Adam thought to himself. Unlike the previous ponies this one went straight to staring at Adam.

"Woah!, where'd you two find him?" The unicorn asked.

"I found him in a field to the south of my cottage. He's an angel." Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy!" Adam said still annoyed.

"Oh r-right. S-sorry I forgot." Fluttershy said remembering what she said about letting Adam answer the angel question.

"An angel? That's impossible, could you please come in?" Twilight requested. They all went inside.

The interior was rather large, and there were many books. It's a library duh.. "Hey Rainbow." Applejack said.

Adam looked and saw a blue pegasus, with a rainbow mane. She was reading a book. He looked closer at it the title read. "Daring Do and the Lanfront Ruins." the pegasus looked up and saw him.

"What the?" She said. She flew over to him and looked at him in the eyes. "What are you?" She asked. Adam looked at Fluttershy , she covered her face with her hooves.

"I.. am a.." Adam was about to reply when he got interrupted...yet again.

"He says he's an angel." Twilight said. Rainbow turned to her and Adam face-palmed.

'Geez... I still can't answer the question.'

"Heh- no your not." She accused.

"Wh-what? Rainbowdash. Adam IS an angel." Fluttershy established.

"Um, no Fluttershy, he's not. If he was, where are his wings? Why can we see him? Nice clothes but still, what are you?"She asked.

"But...but he..." Fluttershy tried to explain why she thought he was an angel. Adam motioned to her to stay quiet. She quieted down.

"If that's the case, I'm a human." Adam gave her an alternative and truthful answer. "It's what I was before I became an angel."

"You're a-human?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes." Adam said walking towards Twilight. As he walked up to her he walked by a mirror and looked at his reflection.

"What's a human? I need more info than just that." Rainbow Dash asked.

"So you said you're a human huh? Let me see if I can find a description of your species." Twilight said looking through a book titled "Non-Equine Entities". "Nope. Nothing... Apparently humans have never been seen or recorded in Equestria ever. Unless I'm looking in the wrong book. Are humans an endangered species?" She asked Adam who was still looking at the mirror. "Adam?"

""Wh-wha? Why am I? I look so young." Adam looked at his face, his once mid 20s look now looked more like as if he was still going through puberty.


	3. Chapter 2: A Little Hospitality

Chapter 2: A Little Hospitality

Adam stood there dumbfounded as he pondered over his reflection. "What happened? I look like a kid!" He said to himself loudly. "I look like I did when I was teenager!" He looked even closer, no wound, not a pimple, not even a scratch. 'You would think that someone who got shot in the head would have a huge gap in his face or something' Adam thought to himself. The six ponies just looked at him.

"Eh... what're ya talking 'bout sugar cube?" Applejack asked. Fluttershy moved towards Applejack and whispered the answer to her question. "WHAT THE HAY! You're pulling mah tail! There ain't no way that's possible." Applejack denied.

"What did she say?" Twilight asked Applejack. Applejack went to whisper in Twilight's ear. "WHAT? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

Adam turned and saw the four ponies talking amongst themselves. Obviously about him. "You guys talking about me?" Adam asked.

"They said that you got shot in a war, died and then fell from the sky. Is that true?" Twilight asked.

'Dammit I thought she was gonna stop answering for me.' "Yes, it is all true." Adam admitted.

The ponies gasped.

"And-and I saw it all." Fluttershy supported. "W-well at least the falling from the sky part." She explained.

"Wow.. that's a mighty dreadful way ta go." Applejack spoke. "I'm sorry. But how are ya here then? If-if ya died that is." Applejack asked.

"I-I don't know." Adam thought. 'Why am I still here? But what I'm more curious of is, Why did I end up here? A land of magical talking ponies...' He finished his thoughts to give a reply "I guess maybe...I got a second chance...or something." He said.

Fluttershy piped up. "OH! That's good, at least now that you're a teen again you can..um.. relive your life." Adam gained a smile on his face from hearing her say that.

"Well whether you're an angel, a...whatever you are, dead or alive, we hope you have a good second life here." Rainbowdash welcomed.

"Same here." Applejack followed.

"I-I also hope you enjoy life here." Fluttershy welcomed .

"Well then hello and good luck,...um what's your name again?" Twilight asked.

"My name is Adam. Adam Splice." He introduced himself again.

"I still don't believe you actually died at some point." Rainbowdash denied again.

"RAINBOWDASH!" Fluttershy yelled out. "P-please don't talk to him like that. He's an angel after all." Fluttershy defended Adam's new angel identity. Rainbowdash rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Rainbowdash didn't bother arguing about it any longer and went back to reading her book.

"Well...now all pleasantries aside, I have never seen a...um what species are you again?" Twilight asked.

"An angel, but if you share her thoughts on me" Adam pointed to Rainbow Dash "I'm a human from the planet Tierra." Adam explained.

"I've never seen a human before, I'd really like to learn more about you." Twilight said magic handling some stationary and a feather along with some ink.

"Oh sure. What would you like to know?" Adam asked.

"Uh..I gotta go home now, see y'all later." Applejack left quickly not wanting to stay for Teilight's questioning.

"I have to feed my animals. I hope to see you again Adam." Fluttershy said walking out... also quickly.

"Oh I know where this is going... I'll be taking this book Twilight! I need to finish it." Rainbowdash walked up to Adam. "Good luck on her little interrogation game dude. You're gonna be here for hours." Rainbowdash warned. Adam just stared at her as she left and shut the door behind her.

Adam sighed and listened to Twilight.  
-Later-  
"Okay..okay... just one more question then we'll be done." Twilight reassured an annoyed Adam.

"Please-you've been at this for hours." Adam complained. His stomach growled of hunger. "Ugh hey Twilight? Do you have anything to eat? I haven't eaten since morning." Adam asked. 'How long ago was that anyway?'.

"Oh sorry, Spike can help you. SPIKE!" Twilight called to her little friend.

"Hey Twilight! Did I..." Spike stared at the angelic human. "WHOA! Cool! W-who are you?" He asked.

"You can call me Adam." He responded.

"It's good to meet ya Adam I'm Spike, I'm Twilight's assistant."

"We don't really see a lot of dragons in my world. It's kinda interesting to see one." Adam explained.

"Really Well.. I've never seen anypony like you before." Spike responded.

Adam looked at Twilight curiously. "Anypony? What does he mean by that? Is that like saying 'anybody' here in your world?"

Twilight looked at him confused. "What? Oh! That's right! I guess I can stop with the questions now. I've learned enough about you, now it's time for you to learn. Spike get him some food while I get some books for him." As she went to the bookshelves, Spike went into the kitchen to pour some water and get a loaf of sweet bread. Spike came back with a plate and glass and handed it to Adam.

"Thanks Spike." Adam took a bite from the bread. "Wow! This bread is fresh. None of the food in my world tastes this good."

"If you liked the bread you should wait till you taste the stuff at Sugar Cube Corner. Now that stuff has flavor. This is just plain old bread. Want anything else?" Spike explained as Adam devoured the bread and drank the water.

"*BURP* Oh dang! I didn't think that..." Adam was about to apologize when Spike interrupted.

"NICE!" Spike said laughing. "Does everypony in your do that?" Spike asked.

"First.. in my world it's pronounced 'everyONE', second some do, but most try to avoid burping in public, and if someone does burp in public, they excuse themselves. Which is what I was about to do...excuse me." Adam excused himself. 'I guess when I aged backwards I guess a bunch of my teen habits came back... This isn't gonna be good.' Adam thought to himself.

"Ah! Here we go." Twilight walked back towards Adam levitating four books. "Here we go. Equestrian History, Equestrian Geography, Myths and Legends and the most recent edition of Current Events." Twilight set them down. "Do humans have magical abilities?" Twilight asked.

"Um no. At least I don't. Some do perform magic tricks. But I'm just a squadron leader." Adam explained. "Not turn hurt your feelings but I get a lot more credibility than some magician does."

"Oh that's alright. I guess I don't need to get my Starswirl the Bearded's Guide to Magic for Foals." Twilight corrected herself. "Well why don't I show you WHERE you are." Twilight opened the geography book to a page showing a section of Equestria where the town of Ponyville presided. "This point here is where we are, Ponyville. This entire area next to Ponyville is where Applejack lives, Sweet Apple Acres." Twilight pointed and circled the area she showed to Adam. Now, this area here is Canterlot I used to live there." She then got the history book. And opened it to a picture of two winged-unicorns. "These are the rulers of Equestria. The taller white princess is Princess Celestia, she is the one raises the sun and watches over the day. The shorter dark blue princess is her younger sister. She is Princess Luna and she raises the moon and watches over the night." Adam looked at the picture more closely.

"Wow they look... pretty." Adam complimented. 'Pretty? Really? What am I, four? I didn't age that far back.'

"OH DARN IT! I have to send Princess Celestia this information before it's to late! Um.. you wouldn't mind..if I... told her about you, would you?" Twilight asked him.

"Oh no problem." Adam confirmed.

"Great! Spike, send these letters to the Princess." Twilight levitated the stationeries and scrolls she wrote on to Spike. And in a green flame exhaled by Spike, the letters vanished.

Adam was stunned at what Spike had did. Spike saw the expression on Adam's face.

"Heh I know right? Nice to see somepony likes my awesome abilities." Spike said proudly. "(yawn) hey Twilight... can I go to bed now?" Spike asked groggily.

"It is getting late..." Twilight was cut off when Spike burped out a scroll. "Wow, the Princess sure is a fast reader. I wonder what she... oh my." Twilight said surprised.

"What is it Twi?" Spike asked.

"Is it about me?" Adam asked.

"Princess Celestia wants to come here tomorrow to meet you!" Twilight said while reading over the letter again.

"R-really?" Adam asked nervously. "I've never actually met with any regal person before, let alone a princess pony." Adam paused and thought about what was happening 'wait... why am I taking this so subtly?' "How powerful is this Princess anyway?" Adam asked.

"Princess Celestia is a really 'll like her." Spike explained.

"Not only that, she is also very wise and considerate and also very forgiving." Twilight continued on from what Spike said. "If she's coming here tomorrow then we're gonna have a pretty busy day tomorrow." Twilight walked towards another room on the first floor. "Adam follow me." She motioned to him. Adam did so and walked into a smaller circular room. Like the main room there were a lot of books and a single table. There was also a bed, a mirror and a window. "You can stay in the guest room." Twilight said welcoming him into the room.

"Thank you Twilight. This means a lot."Adam said nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Don't worry Adam, I understand. But now you need to rest up. This meeting with the princess is very important, and I need you to be awake and ready when she comes. So sleep well, don't let the parapsrites bite." Twilight said.

"Don't let the what's bite me?" Adam asked. Twilight stopped and turned around to face him.

"Oh right, maybe tomorrow I'll talk to you more about the creatures and wild life we have here. Anyways, good night." Twilight said closing the door slightly.

"Night." Adam responded. 'Well, looks like I'm sleeping in... these new clothes..tonight I guess. Doubt she has any pajamas for me.' Adam looked at himself in the mirror. Little did he know that Spike was watching him throughout the small opening in the doorway. "What am I so worried about? I managed to survive a plasma shot, was granted hospitality and trust the first day I showed up and tomorrow I get to meet with their leader." Adam said to himself allowed. "Still is kinda weird I ended up here though. A world of talking ponies? Why not a world of anthropomorphic animals that can run faster than mach 1 or where androids do work for people. And I'm pretty sure most of the ponies I saw today were female." Adam looked up to the ceiling after saying this.

Then a thud came from the door way. "Ow. Oh! Um sorry Adam, I-I didn't mean to barge in I-." Spike tried explaining himself. Adam chuckled.

"It's okay Spike. In fact I need someon- I mean somepony to talk to right now anyway." Adam invited the dragon in. Spike walked up to the bed and hopped on it. "Hey Spike, exactly how many male ponies are in this world? I think ..." Adam tried think of the two ponies he had met. "um... Big Mic or..." Adam till tried to remember.

"Big Macintosh" Spike corrected.

"Right! Big Macintosh and.. Caramel I think his name was..." Adam asked.

"Yep, there's a pony named Caramel that works at Sweet Apple Acres." Spike explained.

"Yeah him. You guys are the only males I actually saw. I think there were a few in the crowd that followed me earlier today but I'm not sure if they were guys or not." Adam confessed.

"It's okay dude. There's more girl ponies than boy ponies here in Ponyville. So don't worry, we're not the only guys in the world." Spike said trying to reassure Adam.

"Oh okay I see."'A world of equines and most of them are girls... Great.' Adam tried to think of what else to ask. Obviously there was a lot of stuff Adam didn't know but he needed to know the important stuff that could help him adjust to this new world he was in. "Oh um.. What about the princess?" Adam tried to think of a subject that was more specific. But Spike went ahead and answered.

"What are you so worried about dude? Princess Celestia is really nice, she doesn't get mad really easily and she's really wise, she'll be happy to meet you." Spike answered the question that Adam didn't even finish asking.

"She doesn't punish any..pony or anything? No matter what?" Adam asked again.

"Well there was this time when Princess Celestia banished her sister to the moon and the time she encased this weird chaotic dragon/pony hybrid guy in stone."

"WHAT?!" Adam was shocked to her this.'To the moon? Her own sister? The hell?'

"But that was because her sister wanted to make it night time all the time and the dragon/pony hybrid guy did a really crudy job of ruling Equestria." Spike went in to more detail with the little history lesson he was giving. Adam sighed.

"Oh Okay so she only punishes when they do something bad on a global scale?" Adam asked to get the answer straightened out. 'That's a relief.

"Huh? (yawn) Yeah totally." Spike said getting off the bed. "Well it was (yawn) nice talking to ya Adam. Maybe Twilight can tell you more about Princess Celestia tomorrow. Or better yet, ask the princess herself." Spike suggested.

'(gulp) I was afraid of him suggesting that.' Adam thought to himself.

"Spike to bed! Now!" Twilight yelled to the young dragon.

"Okay Twi! Night Adam." Spike closed the door. Adam was now alone in the room.

"Like I said Adam, nothing to worry about. Spike said it all clearly, the princess isn't bad at all. So just go to sleep and everything will be settled tomorrow." Adam said to himself. 'There I go talking to myself again.' Adam laid down and closed his eyes. Drifting to sleep. he faced the window and opened his eyes a little to look at the moon. It looked a lot different from the one Adam used to see every night on Tierra. He closed eyes again and fell asleep.

Adam began to dream.

He saw a grassy field and in the field were tiny animals. Puppies, kittens, chicks, and other young forms of life. Suddenly the young creatures grew in to fierce ,dark and terrifying creatures. They ran towards Adam's point of perspective and his view went black. Then his sight returned but now he was in a city looking down a large road. But it looked like no one had lived in it for centuries. Each of the buildings was covered in foliage and the streets were cracked and some structures were falling apart. Suddenly farther down the road, the buildings went a blaze and cries and yells were heard everywhere. Adam was able to see a black figure walking towards him. Whatever the figured passed caught on fire and the closer it came to Adam the more screams and shrieks could be heard and the louder they got. Adam couldn't move at all. He couldn't run from the figure, he go towards it and confront it.

Adam looked again at the figure again. It was Anio, the black wolf who had shot Adam back in the battlefields. He was now running towards Adam and had a fierce look on his face. He began to appear more demented as he approached the human. Right when Anio was about to pounce Adam and kill him again, Adam woke up.

"GAAAH!" Adam fell out of his bed and gasped for air. "NO!" He yelled out. Adam breathed deeply and tried to calm down. "I can't believe this." Adam realized something. 'If I'm here.. then...what about Anio? He's still on Tierra, and I'm here! He's probably killed a huge amount of troops and civilians! If I'm not there to help in the fight that's one squadron less to fight him off.' Then there was a banging at the door.

"Adam?" It was Twilight's voice.

"Um... uh..." Adam shook his head and snapped back to reality. "C-come in." Adam looked around the room to familiarize himself with the new surroundings. He looked out the window, it was day time. Twilight walked in.

"Are you okay? I heard you yelling."Twilight asked. Spike ran in.

"Did you have a nightmare? Was their a monster? Did it bite you?" Spike asked afraid to hear the responses.

Adam looked around groggily. "Huh...n-never been better and yeah there was a monster, b-but what time is it?" Adam asked. 'I need to find out if the princess can get me home.. It's probably the only way.' Adam thought.

"It's 9:00 am, it's good to see you're alright, but I was hoping you would've gotten up earlier." twilight responded.

"S-sorry, I-I used to sleep in a lot when I was a teen. I bet if I was still an adult I would've been up at 5 or something." Adam confessed.

"Dang you poor guy, how do you live your life with so little sleep?" Spike asked.

Twilight giggled. "The princess is coming at noon. We need to get you... freshened up." Twilight scanned Adam's body. His clothes lost some of their luster from the day before but still looked pretty shiny. Adam needed a shave on his chin and cheek, and his hair was a mess. "I know just who to talk to. C'mon we need to make you presentable for the princess. Follow me." Twilight walked towers the exit being followed by Adam and Spike.

While on the way to their destination, a few ponies from the day before began to follow him again. They seemed a little more calm about him now than they did before. Adam didn't mind them staring at him, but he did feel a little nervous knowing they were watching his every move. 'I wonder if they trust me. Wouldn't be surprised if one of them spied on me to make sure I didn't do anything bad.' As they walked out of the more crowded part of Ponyville the crowd of ponies began to shrink eventually only two or three were left.

"Well here we are." Twilight said as the walked up to carousel looking house outside the town. "Rarity is a very generous pony, I think she'll be glad to help you clean up."

"She's also beautiful. Probably the most gorgeous mare in Equestria." Spike said in a dreamy mood as looked through one of the windows in front. Twilight knocked. Then the door opened. There in the doorway was a white unicorn with large eye lashes and a permed purple mane. Her cutiemark was of three light blue jewels.

"Hey Rarity, I want you to meet a new friend of mine, his name is Adam Splice." Twilight introduced.

"A pleasure to meet you." Adam greeted. Rarity stared at him.

"Oh my! Your clothes!" She spoke out. "Where did you get them? Who made them? They're so..so.." Rarity tried to think of a word to describe Adam's clothes.

"Heavenly?" Adam suggested.

"Yes! Heavenly." Rarity stepped to the side and allowed the three to walk in. "Are these made out of gold fabric? And your shirt seems so reflective! What material are they made of?" She continued to ask.

"It's a long story Rarity, but listen Princess celestia is coming in a few hours, is it okay if Adam bathes here and gets a quick hair cut?" Twilight requested.

"Why of course. I may as well wash your clothes as well. I'll be able to look them over at the same time and see what they're made of. Just step into the bath room on the second floor and leave your clothes outside." Rarity told adam.

"Alright. Thank you very much." Adam said. He walked up the stairs to what was Rarity's room.

"Simply fascinating Twilight. Where ever did you find him?" Rarity asked her.

"Fluttershy found him and brought him into town yesterday. You should've seen his clothes yesterday, they were much more radiant and you should've seen the crowd that followed him." Twilight told Rarity.

"Yeah and he's really cool! Like yesterday, he did this really huge burp! It was so funny, and he's all apologizing and stuff..HAHA!" Spike said.

"So he isn't dangerous?" Rarity asked.

"Nope, he's really gentle." Twilight explained.

"He's also really cautious, like yesterday he kept asking about if Princess Celestia was a good leader and stuff. And this morning he was all scared and stuff. He must've had a really bad dream last night." Spike added.

"Oh that's right! The princess! We have to get to the park ASAP, C'mon Spike. Rarity could you take him to the town square when your done with him? Thats where the princess wants to meet him." Twilight requested.

"Of course." Rarity replied. "I'll take him in an hour or so." Twilight walked out of the boutique waving good bye. Spike did the same but kept his eyes fixed on Rarity. Once they were out, Rarity used her magic to close the door. She then walked up to the bath room where Adam was. "Are you alright, ? I'll be taking your clothes to the wash now." Rarity said levitating the clothes behind her.

"I'm fine Rarity, I'll be out in a minute." Adam replied.

"Very well, I'll be finished with your clothes in a minute." Rarity walked out to the laundry room.

'Wow, everyone is so nice here, no one was this hospitable on Tierra.' Adam thought to himself. 'Okay, I gotta remember about that -pony thing. Everypony, anypony, somepony, no pony. If I'm gonna have to stay in this realm, I have to learn how to live in it.' Adam continued lecturing himself about the grammar, as he walked out of the bath and dried off.

-Meanwhile...

"My these are simply amazing, I would've assumed this was just colored thread, but it looks like actual gold." Rarity examined the newly washed pants. "Oh so much potential! So many markets this could appeal to!" Rarity put the pants down and got the shirt out of the wash basin and looked at it.

"Hey Rarity what're ya doin?" A small unicorn asked. The little filly was white like Rarity but her hair was more curly and had some pink and a light shade of purple mixed in her mane.

"Sweetiebelle do not touch anything. I'm on the verge of a breakthrough here." Rarity said still looking at the shirt. Sweetiebelle walked up to her big sister.

"What kind of clothes are these?" She asked looking at the pants. "How can anypony wear these? They looks so long and weird."

"Oh Sweetiebelle, there not meant to be worn by a pony, in fact you will see what I mean in a few moments when I get these dried." Rarity explained. She and Sweetiebelle walked outside to the clothes lines.

Adam's clothes were now clean and and Adam himself was waiting for his clothes. "Mr. Splice! Here they are."

"Who's Mr. Splice?" Sweetiebelle asked. Rarity levitated the clothes to the door. Then the door opened and a hand came out reaching for the clothes.

"AAAHHH! WHAT IS THAT!" Sweetiebelle yelled. The hand took the clothes in and closed the door.

"Sweetiebelle calm down." Rarity warned her. The door opened again, and out came Adam in his angelic clothing. Sweetiebelle stared in awe.

"Whoa! Who are you?" Sweetiebelle asked.

"Hey there, I'm Adam." Adam introduced stretching out his hand to pat her head.

"Adam is a human from another world. Mr. Splice, this is my little sister Sweetiebelle." Rarity explained.

"Nice to meet you. Boy are you cute one." Adam complimented.

"Thank you." Sweetiebelle said while giggling.

"Come Mr. Splice, I need to take you to the town square before noon." Rarity explained.

"Okay, it was nice meeting you Sweetiebelle." Adam said.

"Bye!" She responded.

Later near the town hall.

"Here Mr. Splice, Twilight should be coming any minute now with the princess, make sure to be respectful and reverent." Rarity lectured.

"Got it thanks for everything Rarity." Adam said.

"Well so long, I need to get started working on a way to duplicate the fabric in your pants." Rarity said walking away.

"Bye!" Adam said. Adam looked around and only saw a few ponies walking around. He sat on a bench behind him still looking around when he heard hoof steps approaching. Adam turned his head and saw a green-cyan unicorn looking at him.

"Uh..hey" She greeted.

"Uh...Hi, what's your name?" Adam asked.

"I'm Lyra. Can I sit here with you?" Lyra asked.

"Sure go ahead." Adam welcomed. Lyra smiled and jumped up on the bench. She then adjusted her position and sat down comfortably. Adam looked at her posture and grew curious. "um.." Lyra looked at him and realized they were sitting almost the same way.

"Whoa you sit like this too?" Lyra asked.

"Yeah, I never thought it was possible for a normal Equine to sit like this." Adam spoke out.

"So does the rest of your kind sit like this?" Lyra asked.

"Yeah." Adam answered.

"Cool, so what are you?" She asked.

"I'm... an angel. But before I became an angel I was a human." Adam explained.

"Wow, so I sit like a human." Lyra said turning her head looking ahead.

"Yeah, wow indeed." Adam turned his head also. Then another pony walked by.

"And you name is Adam right?" She asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Fluttershy told me."

'Ugh, Fluttershy loves giving out info about me apparently.' Adam thought to himself.

"Lyra! What are you... Oh-uh. Hello." The cream colored earth ponies said.

"Hey there." Adam replied.

"Adam. This is my... um.." Lyra hesitated speaking.

"I'm her fillyfriend Bon-Bon. Nice to meet you." The earth pony continued Lyra's sentence. Adam looked between the two.

"Wait you two are in a relationship?" Adam asked confused.

"Yes we are." Bon-Bon replied giving Lyra a kiss on the cheek. Lyra smiled and blushed.

"S-sorry, I get nervous when I talk about it." Lyra explained.

"No problem, I understand." Adam comforted the unicorn. Then loud cheers were heard coming from the east.

"OH! Lyra c'mon." Bon-Bon cheerfully said practically yanking her fillyfriend off the bench. The two ran towards the cheers. Adam stood there alone. Then the crowd became visible. They seemed to be walking around large thin figure.

'Yelling, large figure walking down the road toward me. It's like my dream except this actually looks pretty cheerful.' Adam thought. The large figure was actually a white pony, her mane was long and wavy and very colorful. She had a long horn and large wings and she wore a tiara and a neck piece. 'Obviously this is the princess. She looks a lot nicer than I expected.' The princess walked in front of Adam till she was about three feet away from him. She was slightly taller than him and she looked very young. 'She's a thousand+ years old?'

"Greetings, I'm Princess Celestia, you must be Adam Splice." She greeted. "I've heard a lot about you." She smiled at him.

He bowed putting a hand over his chest and looked down. "Yes your majesty."

Celestia giggled. "Please get up." Adam did as she told. "There's a lot I want to speak to you about Mr. Splice, would you please follow me to Twilight's library?" She requested.

Adam nodded. "Yes your majesty." As he began walking toward her, the surrounding ponies began cheering. The princess and Adam and her escorts walked toward the library. 'Finally maybe she can get me back to Tierra, the sooner I get back, the safer everypon... everyone will be."


	4. Chapter 3: Different Life, Same Problem

Chapter 3: Different Life, Same Problem

Princess Celestia and Adam walked towards Twilight's library. Again a large group of ponies observed as they entered the library. Twilight ,Applejack, Rainbowdash, Fluttershy, and Rarity were already inside, and along with them was a hyperactive pink mare with a soft curly mane. She was sitting near a table with lots of treats and food on it.

Princess Celestia and Adam sat in the center of the middle room.

"Now, Mr. Splice is it?" The Princess asked.

"Yes your majesty. At your service." Adam said to her politely.

"I'll admit I was surpirised to hear that an angel had landed in Equestria." Princess Celestia said. Then Fluttershy piped up.

"Oh isn't it wonderful your majesty? We're in the presence of an ACTUAL angel!" Fluttershy said excitedly.

'Even the princess says I'm an angel, guess there's no turning back.' Adam thought to himself.

"OHMYGOSH I KNOW!" The pink mare yelled while popping out of nowhere. " Hi! I'm PinkiePie. And it's so super duperly fantastic to finally get to meet HEAVENLY being." Pinkie started bowing in front of him. Adam gave out a chuckle.

"Well princess it is a pleasure to meet you as well but um... I need to ask you something." Adam spoke up.

"Yes Adam?" Princess Celestia asked.

"Not to be rude, but I have a lot of responisbilites to tend to back in my world, so I- well, do you know of a way that I would be able to return to my world?" Adam inquired. Everypony gasped.

"Wh-what? Y-you're lea-ving!" Fluttershy asked, sniffling and stuttering as she did.

"But you've only been here a day. Why would you want to go?" Twilight asked.

"My world is currently enduring a fierce war, and I have to do my part in fighting against the Lupine armies in their attempt to extinguish humanity!" Adam explained. The ponies stood there shocked.

"Did you say.. Lupine armies?" Princess Celestia asked.

"Yes, why?" Adam was curious as to why she asked about them.

"You see, here in Equestria, large packs of wolves have been gathering in different parts of the land. We don't know why they've been doing this, but we don't want to risk anypony being near such large groups of predators." Celestia continued on. "They out number our armies and if they keep growing as they are, I fear it will be the end of Equestria." Everypony stared in awe. Adam was astounded.

'They're having the same problems that Tierra is having.' Adam thought.

"And I'm sorry. I'm afraid I don't know how to send you back to your world.I don't know where you're from, or what time. There's a lot of things that go into transporting a , well in your case, a person from one realm to another." Celestia explained.

"Wow... um I... I'm sorry. Now that I actually heard that, I feel like I've been kinda selfish." adam apologized.

"That's okay Adam. We understand. You have a lot of responsibilities in your home world." Twilight said walking up to him.

"That is pretty bad .. Not being able to go home I mean." Fluttershy added. Adam sat down and the six small ponies walked up to him slowly.

"There ain't nuthin ta worry 'bout sugar cube, Ya'll got new friends now." Applejack said. All the ponies nodded in agreement.

"Really? I don't even know any of you guys, yet you still consider me your friend?" Adam asked. "In my world, people aren't as friendly. Often at times it's either they automatically dislike you, or get to know them first."

"As you can see Adam, almost all Equestrians are friendly. These six ponies that stand before you represent the 6 elements that make up friendship. Applejack represents honesty, Rainbowdash represents loyalty, PinkiePie represents laughter, Fluttershy represents kindness, Rarity represents generosity, and Twilight represents magic." Celestia explained. Adam was confused.

"Wait, what does magic have to do with friendship?" Adam asked.

"Magic brings the other elements together." Twilight answered.

"Oh I see, it's a kind of bond that holds you all together right?" Adam tried clarifying.

"That's right." Celestia confirmed. They all walked over to Pinkie's assortment of food and began eating.

Everypony and Adam had finished their food and went further discussing about Adam's life.

"So Adam, I read that you had some military experience and from hearing about your troubles with the lupine armies I'm guessing your experiences are true?" Celestia asked.

"Indeed your majesty. I'm the commander of the Atomic squadron. We were a small group but we won every battle we had to fight in." Then Adam looked down in shame. "Well.. almost every battle." Adam said in a saddened mood. "I wonder how they're doing. I wonder if they got out of the battle grounds fast enough." Adam thought out loud.

"Don't worry Mr. Splice, I'm sure they're alright." Celestia comforted him. "But your military background is what I am most interested in." She admitted.

"Really? Why?" Adam asked. 'Of all the things she wants to know she wants to know about my military ranks. Why? I just want to forget it!' Adam tried not to seem frustrated. He really didn't want to think about his life in the army.

"We'll, I don't want to rush you into things but like I had told you before, my guards and soldiers are need of 'someone' of your experience." Celestia said.

"Wait! Princess! A-are you saying that..." Twilight asked in shock.

"I am." Princess Celestia answered. "Equestria is in need of help. I ask that with your leadership and fighting expertise, you assist us in the fight against these lupines. I don't wish to have anypony be hurt or killed by these predators and you yourself said you have dealt with a similar threat. Please." Celestia implored. Everypony looked at Adam. He got up and walked to the room he had slept in the night before. He looked back at them before closing the door.

"I need to think." Adam said as he closed the door. He sat on the bed and laid down. 'Wow. No matter where I go, there's always someone in trouble. These wolves are always giving me problems.' He thought as he stared at the ceiling. 'I just don't want to think of it anymore! And I'm surprised that the princess just asked me right now about being in her army. She doesn't even know me.' He sat up and turned to hang his feet off the side. 'I can't go back to my world, not now, and these ponies are in need of help. She does have a point, these wolves can be pretty brutal, especially with herbivores, those poor ponies.' Adam stood up and looked at the door. "I guess I don't have a choice." Adam said as he began walking tot he door. He opened it and walked through the door way. He closed the door and turned to the ponies. "Your majesty." He started. "I accept. It would be an honor to serve in your army and fight against the predators." he said bowing towards Celestia.

Celestia got up and walked toward Adam. "Thankyou Mr. Splice, it means a lot to us."

Adam smiled and looked them all. "Great! So.. when do I begin training." Adam asked.

Celestia looked out the window. She could see the night would soon begin. "Actually I don't mean to rush you any further, but it would probably be better if you came with me today." Celestia requested. Adam stepped back, and the ponies gasped.

"What! I can't believe this! I have to throw a 'HELLO PARTY' and a 'GOODBYE PARTY' at the same time. "Why DID NOPONY TELL ME!" Pinkie asked in yell.

"Does he really have to go now?" Rainbowdash asked slightly disappointed.

"I don't wish to question your decision your majesty but wouldn't it be alright if he could stay one more night?" Rarity requested.

"Yes, I-I would like him to stay as well." Fluttershy agreed.

"I'm sorry my little ponies but it is an urgent issue. It would be more convenient and the sooner Adam is enrolled in the Academy the better." Celestia explained. Adam was shocked.

"A-an academy? As in like, a place I'll be training with... ponies traning to be guards?" Adam shivered at the bizarre thought. Celestia giggled.

"Don't worry Adam. Since you're already a military leader in your world, you'll only be there a month or so. Just to learn how our army runs things and to get you settled in." Celestia clarified. She aggain looked at the window. It was almost the time of day where the sun would be setting. "Mr. Splice will you come with me?" She asked him.

Adam looked around. All the mane walked up to him.

"Well, it isn't totally good bye. We'll see you again." Rainbowdash spoke.

"Rainbow's right. A month or so and ya'll be back soon." Applejack added.

"I just hope you won't actually have to fight. I wouldn't want you getting harmed in anyway." Rarity pleaded.

"P-Please be okay." Fluttershy was sniffling. A friend she only new a day was leaving them. Then PinkiePie came out of no where.

"HERE YA GO! HAVE A HUUUUGE COOKIE!" Pinkie held a large cookie cake in front of Adam. It had icing letters that read. 'Good bye, and see ya soon.' "I thought it would be hard for you to carry a cake to Canterlot so I got this for you." Pinkie said. "Sooo bye! Don't forget to write!" Pinkie said hugging Adam.

Twilight walked up to him last. "Well, it looks like you're going. If you see my brother tell him I said hi." She requested.

"You have a brother?" Adam asked.

"Yep. His name his Shinning Armor. He's the captain of the Royal guard he's also my BBBFF." Twilight said. Adam was totally confused.

"Isn't it.. BFF, Best Friend Forever?" Adam asked to clarify.

"No. Big Brother Best Friend Forever." Twilight replied.

"Ah. Well... I guess I shall then." Adam accepted her request.

Celestia giggled. "Don't worry Adam, and that was very sweet of all of you to say such encouraging things." Celestia began walking towards the door. "I must be going. I'm sure I will see you all again very soon." A royal guard standing on the outside opened the door for her. She looked back again. "Coming Adam?" She called him.

Adam looked at the 6 mares staring at him. He smiled and bent down to their level. "Thank you all for helping me. I'm glad I met you all. Even though I've only known you guys for a day or less, you guys have more friendly to me than people I've known for years. I thank you for that." Adam looked at each one. "Make sure to tell 'everypony' that I left alright. I'll bet they'll be wondering where the angel went." Adam joked. All the ponies hugged him. He embraced them as well. He stood up and walked outside.

When he made it out of the door he saw a large group of ponies standing in the road. 'Guess they're here to see me off.' He looked around. Everypony smiled and looked at him as he walked to the Princess's carriage on the other side of the road. Adam heard a young voice coming out from the crowd. It seemed to follow him.

"See there he is! I told you I wasn't crazy!" It was SweetieBelle. She was being followed by a yellow Earthpony named Applebloom and an orange pegasus named Scootaloo.

"I believe ya. I saw him was at our farm yesterday." Applebloom retorted.

"That is so cool. can he fly?" Scootaloo asked. Adam was noble to hear the rest of the conversation.

He stepped foot on the carriage and sat next to Celestia. For a carriage meant for one pony it seemed pretty spacious. The two pegasus guards pulling the carriage began the take off. Adam waved at everypony as they were lifted.

"So long Mr. Angel!" One pony was heard.

"It was nice to see you sir!" Another yelled.

Adam watched as the the town began to shrink and the towns ponies' cheers grew fainter. He looked ahead and saw the city of which Celestia was talking about. He looked down and saw large grassy fields, some forests, a desert, and large hills below.

'Wow, rarely do you see large mountains, deserts, forests and towns within a few miles of each other back on Tierra.' Adam described the world around him to himself. On Tierra, each continent had its own features. One continent had large cities while another had jungles and forests while another was nothing but desert and savannah.

Celestia looked at Adam as he stared at the scenery. "Enjoying the view I see." Celestia said. Adam looked her.

"I am. It looks so peaceful and beautiful and..." Adam stopped himself when he saw a large canyon below. It looked dark and very dangerous. And not only that but several wolves had gathered on its edges. "Just like in my world. I don't know what with wolves and rocky areas. I can't look at an area like that and not think a wolf might be some where there." Adam continued to look down as several memories came to him. Him searching a rocky beach in the northern parts of the world looking for the leader of the Lupine Armies before Anio came into the alpha role. He would always find a factory like setting or ruin like area within the caves of the hills along the coast.

"Well it's nothing to worry about Mr. Splice. With you helping there should be no problem." Celestia comforted him as he continued his thoughts.

They finally arrived in the city. They first landed in front of the Canterlonian Military Academy. They had to be quick while inside. Celestia had to be in palace by sunset in order to fully bring the sun down.

Adam walked quickly to keep up with her. "Princess Celestia! Why are we in a hurry?" Adam asked.

"I have to enroll you now and so you can begin training tomorrow. I also need to get back to the palace to lower the sun and have set so Luna can have the moon rise." Celestia explained. Adam chose not to question the whole raising and lowering of the sun thing.

They finally made to the headmaster's quarters. Celestia called out for the headmaster. "General! I need a word with you!" Celestia said loudly. The door opened.

A tall brown unicorn with a short black mane stood before them. "Your majesty, how do you do?" He asked while bowing. "Is there something you need us to do?"

"Actually General, there's a new recruit I found that may spark your interests greatly." Celestia walked in and turned around to show the general Adam still standing in the hallway. "General, this is Adam Splice. Adam, this is General Marsh." Celestia introduced them to each other.

General Marsh stared in awe. "Fasinating, you aren't from around here are you?" He asked.

Adam was nervous.'Wh-what do I do? Do I salute? respond casually?' Adam decided to do both. "No Sir!" Adam saluted Marsh. Marsh chuckled.

"Fine, fine. What experience do you have Splice?" He asked. Celestia stepped into the conversation.

"Where Adam is from, he's a commander of his own squadron. He's won, well all but one battle and he's a very good leader. He's also very respectful and obiedient." Celestia answered. Marsh looked at Adam with a smile on his face.

"Well well, nice status you have.. Commander Splice. It is a pleasure to meet you." Marsh greeted.

"It is nice to meet you as well SIR!" Adam said standing up straight. Celestia stepped in again.

"Adam apparently has problems with Predator armies in his world as well. He has great combat expierience and is willing to help us fight them off." Celestia told Marsh. He nodded.

"Well then . We've never had a non equine in the force before, but it is nice to know that you're willing to fight for the cause." Marsh said extending a hoof. Adam shook it with a firm grip. "Wow! Nice grip there. I see those fingers of yours really help out, unlike these hooves that we ponies have." Marsh joked. He looked at Adam still standing there not doing anything. "Relax! You're not at a cadet review." Adam relaxed and slouched slightly.

"Sorry sir... I'm just not sure of the customs your military has. If the general I served saw me acting like I am now he'd throw me in the brig for a month." Adam said.

"Geez, bit harsh. But don't you worry commander. That's why you're going to start attending this academy, to learn about us and what we do here. You think you can start attending sessions tomorrow?" Marsh asked.

"Yes sir!" Adam said, still in his casual posture. "I'd be glad to sir. But won't I be a bit of a distraction? You know since I'm.." Marsh interrupted.

"HAHA! Not at all. In fact you might be just what our academy needs. You already got the ranks and expertise, you just got to learn how to show it to the other trainees so they get an idea of how to get along with the road they're taking with trying to join the royal guard and all." Marsh explained and encouraged Adam. "You should meet Shining Armor, he started out almost like you. Only he had less experience and was a pony like the rest of us."

"Really? His sister wanted me to meet him as well. Guess he's probably a pretty awesome guy huh?" Adam asked.

"Indeed he is. Probably the best captain the royal guard has ever had. With the two of you working together we should have no problem kicking those wolves' tail-sides." Marsh said enthusiastically. Adam chuckled.

Celsestia interrupted their discussion. "I'm sorry but remember Adam I have to be in the Palace now." She warned.

"Oh sorry Princess." Adam said walking toward her. "Goodbye sir! See you tomorrow." Adam said saluting again.

"Indeed Commander Splice. good talking to you. And good night your Majesty!" Marsh said to them.

"See you soon General." Celestia said before closing the doorway to his quarters. "Now , welcome to the Equestrian Army." Celestia said with a smile. She gave him the blessing by taping her horn on both of his shoulders.

"Thank you Princess." Adam said. They quickly made their way to the palace and made it before Luna was even aware.

Celestia led Adam to a large suite in one of the towers in her palace. "And this is where you'll be staying." She allowed him to walk in. He looked around and saw how fancy the decor was. "There's a washroom, queen sized bed, walk-closet and a large balcony outside the doors over there." Se pointed to the other side of the room where a door way to the outside was. "(Yawn) I am sorry but I must get to bed. Early to bed early to rise." She said definitely looking tired while trying to appear cheerful.

"Really you're majesty? It's probably at least 6:30 at night. It is still really early." Adam suggested.

"No(yawn) I need rest , I have to wake up early to raise the sun and watch over the affairs of Equestria, and there so many proposals from the other leaders of Equestria that I need to look into. (yawn) I shall see you in the morning Mr. Splice. Have a good night." Celestia walked out of the room and towards her chambers.

"Good night princess." Adam said. He walked to the balcony area and looked out to the night sky. He looked and saw that constellations were actually pretty similar to the ones that were in Tierra's night sky. He looked down and saw several small towns in the distance. 'Guess one of those is Ponyville.' Adam thought. He looked down and saw a large maze like area filled with bushes and statues. "Wow that's huge. I wonder why Princess Celestia has that anyway. Guess when she gets bored she goes down there to get lost and walk her troubles away. That's something I would do." Adam said to himself. He looked up at the moon. Then another thought popped in to his head. 'Wait... wasn't there another princess? I know there is one. But what was her name?' Adam continued to think as he paced around the balcony. He looked down and saw a large hot spring about 3 stories below his balcony. He looked up slightly and saw another balcony.

But on this other balcony, somepony was standing there. The pony had a long wavy mane like Celestia but this one was blue and had... constellations in it. The pony turned around and now her appearance was even more noticeable. She was dark blue instead of white and she was slightly shorter.

Then in a snap, Adam remembered. "LUNA!" That was her name." He said loudly. He covered his mouth hoping that she didn't hear him. He looked over the marble barrier that surrounded the outside of the balcony and got another glance at here. "Wow." He said. "That's amazing! I can actually see constellations in her hair!" He leaned over the side to get a better look at her mane. "I wonder what she's looking out at. Or what she's thinking. She's probably been staring at the sky for almost an hour." Adam leaned over more. Unfortunately Adam's curiosity got the best of him. He lost his balance and tumbled forward. "AH!" He cried out. Adam hung on the side of the balcony trying to climb back up. He looked back at the mare on the other balcony below and saw that she didn't really notice him. Adam rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I can't believe this. I guess she's not like her sister in the fact that doesn't seem to notice that someone... ISN'T HANGING BY A THREAD!" Adam yelled loudly.

'This is weird, why did I lose my balance.' Adam asked himself as his fingers began to slip and lose grip. 'And how can I be losing my grip? These gloves improve my upper body strength and my hand-eye coordination is also supposed to be better.' He slipped again. 'Well I guess that's it. I'm gonna fall to my death in a different realm and because I was just so curious to look at a princess's hair.' "This is a crappy way to go." Adam said to himself. He lost his hold of the edge and fell. He cried out for help as fell, but saw no sign that another living being was down in the courtyard towards which falling. "GAH!" He yelled once more before he ended up landing in a large body of water. "Wha?" His voice gurgled as he noticed that he had fallen in the spring below. "Bah, gawrate!" His voice distorted by the water. 'I won't die by falling. I'm gonna die by drowning." Adam thought to himself. One thing about Adam is, he can't swim. He looked around to see if there was a way to get out and saw a slanted piece of floor that led to shallower water. He tried walking in that direction only to be stopped by the traction created by the water filled environment. It was futile. Nopony was around and now he was probably taking his last breaths.

Suddenly a magical bubble formed around Adam. "(GASP) Whaa-what?" Adam coughed out water and gasped for air as the bubble formed around him. Then he began to feel lighter. "What. What's going on?" Adam began levitating towards the water's surface. He closed his eyes as he surfaced and was taken to a dry grassy side of the spring.

"Thou must be more careful if thou wishes to stay here." A deep feminine voice spoke up. Adam stilled had eyes closed and was coughing. "Art thou alright?" The voice asked.

"Guh.. y-yeah thanks a lot. I don't know what.." Adam opened his eyes and saw the mare that was standing on the other balcony. "I-it's you. I saw you up there and you.."

"I am Princess Luna, and thou art Commander Adam Splice, is this not true?" She asked. before he could answer she asked him another question.

"Thou must also be the new recruit that shall be attending the Military Academy in the morning, is this not true?" She asked. And again before he could respond she interrupted. "Thou doest not appear to be an angel, yet I have heard that thou art one. Is this also true?" She asked again. "ANSWER MY QUESTIONS OR I SHALL HAVE THEE ARRESTED FOR NOT COMPLYING WITH THY SUPERIORS!" She yelled out in a loud commanding voice. Adam cowered in fear.

'What is with her?' Adam thought. 'I haven't been this scared in like... forever.' Adam said to himself.

Luna looked down confused, then a warm smile took place on her face when she relaxed what was going on. "Forgive me commander. I am not used to taking part in conversation. especially with a stranger, another species for that matter." She said as continued to look at him. She looked into his light blue eyes, 'He doesn't look fierce. for being a commander, he looks so..innocent. Yet somewhat handsome.' She thought.

"Princess.. about those.. questions. They're all true. Including the one with me being an angel." He replied confidently.

Luna smiled again. She liked his attitude, "Doest thou need a lift to thy suite?" Luna offered to take him back to his suite. Adam accepted. "Then please climb on. I shall fly thee up to thy room."

"R-really princess? You want me to ride you?" Adam asked nervously. I mean... me... riding the princess of the night? I think that seems kind of improper." Adam suggested.

"Please, do not hesitate. And tis not improper. I merely wish to take thee to thy room directly than have thou walk alone through the palace." Luna requested. Adam didn't know his way around the palace and it would be easier to just fly up. Adam mounted and sat on Luna's back. She opened her large wings and began flapping them.

About a minute later Adam and Luna landed on the balcony outside his suite. He got off and Luna walked inside. He then went into the washroom. Inside he found some pajamas that actually fit him. There was a long sleve cotton shirt with matching bottoms. He put them on then headed to the sleeping area. To Adam's surprise, he saw Luna standing there waiting for him. Adam was embarrassed. Standing infornt of her in his pajamas. He didn't even say thank you to her.

"Oh. Princess, s-sorry. I didn't think you were still here." Adam apologized. "I want to thank you for, you know, bringing me back here and... I'm sorry if I'm being too informal." Adam stood there, sweating hoping she would forgive him for his behavior.

"Do not apologize, I understand thy predicament Commander Splice. But there is one thing I wish to know." Luna said.

"What is that princess?" Adam asked.

"Why did thou fall of the balcony in the first place?" Luna asked. Adam was getting nervous. He didn't want her to find out that he was looking at her.

"W-well..I was um... looking up at the sky, admiring it and seeing how beautiful it was... and how the land below looks so fascinating and eye-catching." Adam said. Luna began to blush, she knew he was lying but when he complimented the night sky as he did, it made her happy.

"Thank you . Thy compliments mean a lot to me, for I am the one who brings forth the night." Luna explained. Adam smiled and looked towards his bed.

"I guess I should get to bed. I've been in enough trouble already, and it is my first day tomorrow." Adam said to Luna. Luna nodded in agreement still appearing to be very happy. Adam walked over to his bed and lifted the covers to get in. He covered himself and Luna walked up to the bed. Adam was getting nervous because of this.

"Doest thou wish to be tucked in?" Luna asked. Adam blushed again and raised an eyebrow.

"Princess," He said while chuckling nervously, "you've done enough for me tonight. And I don't need to be tucked in."

"Oh, well then never mind." Luna walked out toward the balcony. "Good night ." Luna said to him.

"Good night Princess Luna." He responded. Luna opened her wings and flew over toward the front of the palace. Adam decided to stay in his bed and leave her to her business. He looked up at the ceiling. "So that was Princess Luna." He said to himself. "That mane of her's is amazing. She's even prettier up close and what an amazing voice, I was totally blown away, and I bet she's a real goo..." Adam sat up in his bed. "WHAT AM I THINKING! Remember you're not on Tierra anymore! You gotta forget that stuff." There are Anthropomorphic animals that live among humans back on Tierra, and there is a custom that allows humans to marry anthros. There were times when Adam came close to proposing to one, he was able to control himself though. "She isn't even anthro, it's wrong. She a beautiful princess, but she's a pony, I'm a human." Adam lifted the covers over his head.

'Why did she think I needed to be tucked in? I didn't age that far back. I'm not a kid." Adam thought. "But she is pretty nice. She must be a great leader." Adam took the covers off his head but still covered the rest of his body. "I think I should start learning to be more of a night person."

Adam then drifted off to a restful sleep.


	5. Chapter 4: First Day of School Again

Fallen Angel 4: First Day of School...Again

6:00am

Adam woke up and saw that the sun was rising outside his window. He looked around and took in the surroundings. He then remembered what was happening today. "OH CRAP! Today's my first day at the academy and I gotta be there early!" Adam ran out of his bed into the wash room. A quick shower, a quick leak and back to the dressing area. But something was a miss. "WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!" Adam yelled out. No sooner did a knock come to sound at his door. "C-coming!" Adam called. He slipped back into his pajamas and walked to the door. He opened it and standing there was Princess Celestia.

"PRINCESS! I-I'M, I'm so sorry. I- you see I..." Adam tried explaining the predicament he was in. Princess Celestia giggled.

"Don't worry Adam. I know why your worried." Celestia walked into his room and towards the dressing area. "You're angelic clothes are missing. Don't worry, I had them taken to the tailors. They're going to look at them a little further to see their properties."

"But... how am I supposed to go to those training sessions without any actual clothes?" Adam asked.

"Here Adam. These are little more suitable for what you're going to get into." Celestia said. At that time, one of the unicorn servants walked in levitated a bag to him. Adam grabbed it and opened it on his bed.

"Oh wow!" Adam was amazed when he saw what was inside. "This is my uniform.." Adam lifted a camouflage thermal and pair of black pants out of the bag. "How did you know? They're practically an exact copy of the ones I used to where back in my world."

"Actually, Rarity made these for you... they just arrived over night. She was able to take down your measurements and patterns in the stitching based of you angelic clothes. After she heard about you going the Equestrian Forces she decided to make you these." Celestia explained.

"She's a fast worker. Next time I see her I'll have to thank her in some way." Adam when to the dressing area and switched his clothes. He walked back into the open and showed the Princess how he looked. "They fit perfectly! It's like just she took the ones from my world and brought them here. This will definitely be a lot more fitting in a military atmosphere than a simple T-shirt and pants."

"I'm glad you like it, but you need to get going if you want to meet with Shining Armor and the instructors." Celestia warned.

"Right! Thank you so much your highness, I'll be back in a few hours." Adam waved to Celestia and ran out of the room and through the halls of the palace. While he was about to exit he saw an exhausted Luna walking into one of the rooms. "Princess Luna!" Adam called out to her. She stopped and looked at him. "Good morning. How are you?" He asked while slowly walking to her.

"Mr. Splice, greetings...(yawn) I'm heading to my quarters to rest for the day." Luna scanned over Adam's new uniform. "A very intriguing attire, art thou glad thou hast received it?" She asked.

"I am. It feels just like the one I used to wear." Adam said.

"I am glad for thee. But thou must hurry, time is of the essence(yawn)." Luna warned in a quiet tone.

"Right! Well good morning to you Princess and I'll see you later on tonight." Adam said his good byes and left. Luna continued walking to her room.

Adam was right outside the campus. He looked around and didn't see anypony. "Am I late? Did I get here too early?" He asked himself. Then he was pushed forward and almost fell face first. Adam jumped away.

"Oh sorry about that..." There standing in front of him was a white unicorn with dark blue mane with some streaks of a lighter shade of blue in it. His cutie-mark mark was that of a shield that had a symbol on it that looked much like Twilight's. "Hey.. aren't you the angel that landed outside Ponyville yesterday?" He asked.

"I am. My names Adam. Who are you?" Adam asked.

"I'm Captain Shining Armor. Leader of the Royal Guards. It's a pleasure to meet you at last." Shining Armor said in a some-what excited tone.

"Your sister told me about you. She said to say hi." Adam passed on Twilight's message.

"Ah good ol' Twily, it's only been a few weeks since I've last seen her. How is she?" Shining asked.

"From what I can tell she's pretty happy." Adam responded. Just then a bell tolled. "I guess that's the first bell?" Adam asked.

"Yep, c'mon I'll take ya inside, I have to go in there anyway." Shining invited. The walked through the front gates and on to a cement walk way. There was a small court yard with mostly grass and some benches in a few areas. It wasn't too fancy but it looked like a top-edge academy.

"Wow, our academy looked nothing like this. It was aand leak and wasn't very lively. Sort like a prison almost." Adam described his first time going to his Academy back when he was young adult in his world. Indeed the scenery was different, but Adam felt at home here. As the sun began to rise, the atmosphere began to lighten up. Adam put a hand in one of his pockets and felt a paper. he took it out and found a schedule printed on it. "I guess these are the sessions I have to go to." Adam continued looking down the list of classes and times.

Shining Armor went over and looked at the list as well. "Ah, Sargent Ironhide. He's the physical examination instructor. He's usually rough but he should go easy on you since you're... well.. not a pony." Shining explained.

"Cool, then the next one is..." Adam read the next time slot. "Lieutenant Star Strike?"

"Protocol. You'll just learn about how to conduct yourself and the standards are rules that we play by, that's it." Shining described. Adam just kept on reading the list. "Hey Adam." Shining called him. Adam looked down at him. "What made you wanna join the Equine forces?" He asked.

"Well..." Adam thought. "you see. I heard about the problems you guys were having with those wolf packs and everything, and in my world.. we were having problems with them as well. Trust me, I have experience with guys like these and they can be real troublesome." Adam walked ahead and turned around to look at Shining Armor. "I want to help you guys fight them off and protect your kingdom."

"Wow, that means a lot." Shining Armor smiled. "I'm glad you made the decision. We really do need as much help as we can get for this." Shining and Adam walked to the gym where Adam's first session was at. "With an attitude and motivation like that, I know I count on you Adam, we need more soldiers like you." Adam nodded.

"Thanks Captain, you can count on me." Adam said and saluted. Shining Armor returned the salute.

"At Ease commander." Shining Armor wished Adam good luck and walked to one of the offices.

"Excuse me, are you Sargent Ironhide?" Adam asked. The equine looked up at him.

"Well, looky here." The equine expanded his wings and hovered at Adam's face level. "You're that new recruit that everypony's takin about. Introduce yourself son!" The sargent commanded.

Adam stiffened. "Adam Splice sir!" Iron hide looked at him even more closely.

"Of course you are. General Marsh made the staff aware of your enrollment as of a few hours ago. Looks like you'll be dealing with me first."

"Yes sir! What is it you want me to do sir?" Adam asked he relaxed.

"Steady commander, this maybe a time for exercise but this ain't no play time. We make sure that our soldiers are fit and ready for battle whenever it is necessary." Ironhide explained as he was walked to a seating area on the side of the gym. "As you may know, we are dealing with overpowering forces that are steadily growing stronger, and we need these stallions to be tougher and more powerful than the enemy. You, since you aren't equine, will have to settle for waitin a bit before you actually start workin. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!" Adam confirmed. Ironhide nodded.

"Good. Then sit here until I tell ya to come over." Ironhide walked away and Adam sat down. The bench Adam had to sit on was short and very wide. He had trouble getting used to it at first but soon got used to having to slouch and have his knees chest high. Another bell tolled.

'Guess that's the session bell. Relax.. you've been to a military academy with- equines being around you before. It's just that you're the only human on campus. Geez this is gonna be hard.' Adam felt uncomfortable when he thought about it even further.

6:30 am

The other recruits were now waiting in a single file line in the center of the gym for Sergeant Ironhide. He finally walked in and the recruits faced him. "Morning all." Ironhide greeted.

"MORNING SIR!" They all said.

"Now, today isn't gonna be anything special. But I do have somepony rather interesting to bring to your attention." Ironhide turned his head to Adam. "Start your way over here Commander." Ironhide commanded. Adam got out of his seat and walked to Ironhide. The recuits watched as he neared the instructor. They seemed pretty calm about him but it was still obvious that they struck with curiosity and awe at him maybe some fear in the mix. "This here is Commander Adam Splice, he's obviously not from around here but he is still very qualified to be a part of our fine institution. He's here to learn the ropes of our militia's procedures. So remember not to act like screw ups. Splice take your seat in the corner again." Ironhide commanded. Adam walked back to his seat with his back straightened.

6:45

There was a lot of activity in the room as everypony trained and conditioned. Adam walked alongside Sargeant Ironhide as they observed them. Ironhide tapped Adam on his knee and motioned for him to bend down to his level. "See those three slackers over there?" Ironhide pointed to a trio of cadets on the other side of the gym.

One was a grey Earth-pony with with a long brown mane, the second was a pegasus with slightly lighter colored fur and also had a long mane that was the same color, and the third was a unicorn with light brown fur and had a wavy blond mane.

"The Earth-pony's named Crush, the pegasus is Jet Trail, and the unicorn is Knot Tie. Come watch what I do to slackers like them." Ironhide walked with Adam to the trio of cadets. They were talking and whispering to one another, obviously not paying attention to what was going on. "What in Celestia's name do you think yer doin cadets? This ain't no ice cream social!" Ironhide yelled. The trio shrank back

"Ice Cream Social?" Jet Trial responded.

"You know what I mean cadet Jet Trail. Can you tell me why you're all acting like school fillies and not working towards the cause?" Ironhide asked in a loud voice.

"Um.. we're talking about our next classes and testing each other for our exams...?" Knot Tie weakly answered.

"Of course you all are cadet, cause we all know you three are the most studious recruits here." Ironhide retorted sarcastically. "Turns out you three are the best students this academy has ever had. And we're gonna throw a big party in your honor. I get to bring a cake and Spilce here is in CHARGE OF CONFETTI!" Ironhide's voice grew more tense as he spoke. All the other ponies in the gym looked at them. The trio was embarrassed.

"Um.. you know..sir, we may not be the brightest but we're no strangers to sarcasm sir." Knot Tie responded.

"Damn it all Tie! Now you three drop down and give me 100 and get back to work or I'm gonna have Commander Splice poison your food when ya least expect it!" Ironhide threatened. "Right Splice?"

"Oh um... I'd defiantly do it sir." Adam answered sarcastically.

"Of course you would Splice, good...man." Ironhide said. Ironhide pointed his hoof at the trio and they began doing push ups. "Alright Splice, look around here while I head out to the obstacle course." Ironhide walked out to the doorway and left the room.

Adam walked to a close by wall and tried to look as confident as possible. While he stood there he saw the three slackers stand up and walk to a low hanging punching bag that was a few feet from where he was. They pretended to kick and throw fore-hoof punches at it and spoke to one another like they were before. Little did they know that Adam was in ear shot.

"Can you believe that?" Crush asked his colleagues.

"What? With the sarge? I know why's he being all buddy-buddy with that... thing?" Jet asked.

"How can he be a commander? He looks like he belongs in a school for baby zoo animals or something." Knot retorted. "And what I heard was that he was only gonna be here for like a month or two. Why does he get to leave early while we gotta stay here for like two more years?" Tie furiously asked as the pace of his punching the bag increased.

"I bet you he can't even complete the three mile obstacle course." Crush assumed.

"Hey! I wasn't able to complete it!" Knot Tie complained.

"Or bench 300 pounds." Jet added.

"I cant do that!" Crush yelled.

"hmp.. maybe he can't even fly in a straight line." Knot teased knowing Jet was gonna hear and tryto keep the joke running.

"Haha funny, dude." Jet sarcastically said.

"Ah who cares.. I don't care what sarge says, heck I don't care what Princess Celestia says, that guy really shouldn't be here. It's called the EQUINE forces for a reason." Crush said.

"Right! What should we do about..it?" Jet asked. Adam started to get nervous. Ironhide wanted Adam to look after things in the gym while he was outside.

'These guys HATE me, I can't just walk up to them.' Adam couldn't decide what to do. 'No! I'm not gonna stand for this. They think they're so cool, well they got another coming. I'm a man! I'm not supposed to be afraid of...ponies! If I can fight a pack of wolves on my own I should be able to deal with these three." Adam walked towards the three of them and tried to look as assertive as possible.

"Hey you three! Get back to work will ya?" Adam commanded. The three just glared at him. They didn't respond and just stared at him incredulously. "You heard me, It's not time to stand around and chat!"

"You're not the boss of us." Crush denied.

"I kinda am! You heard Sargent Ironhide, until he returns I'm in charge!" He defended.

"You don't belong here man. Why don't you go back to your little fancy-shmancy suite at the castle and be the princess' little pet. I wouldn't be surprised if thats the only reason why she's letting you stay with her." Knot Tie teased.

"Yeah right. He probably wouldn't even make a good pet." Jet added. The three laughed. Adam began to feel a little irritated at their rebellious behaviors but also began to feel a little saddened from their remarks.

"What do you three think you're doin!" It was Sergeant Ironhide. He walked up furiously to the three and had their backs pinned to the wall. "I AM COMPLETELY DISAPPOINTED! Disobeying and insulting a Commanding Officer, and slacking off during a warm up session! Do I have to call your mothers or something!" Ironhide continued to yell. "Now drop and give me a 1000 pushups, pull ups and laps, and if you don't complete them by the end of the day I'LL HAVE ALL THREE OF YOU THROWN IN THE BRIG FOR AS LONG AS COMMANDER SPLICE ATTENDS HERE! DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR?"

'Geez this guy takes his cadets seriously.' Adam tonight to himself in disbelief. 'I have never seen an officer get enraged like that. At least now these guys will get what they deserve.'

"Y-yes Sarge..." All three said in unison as they cowered.

"And since all three of ya intend to act like foals I'm gonna treat you like foals till the day you get shipped out. Apologize to Commander Splice immediately." Ironhide demanded.

"Yes sir." the three said. Their heads dropped and their ears hung back as they walked up to Adam. The three looked at each other, gave out a sigh and looked up at Adam's face. "We're sorry Commander, we'll comply with you next time you give us an order sir." There was a bit of bitterness in their voice as they apologized.

"Apology accepted." Adam said right away. He looked down at them with a serious look. "Carry on with Sargent Ironhide's orders." Adam waved them away and they walked out to the obstacle course area.

"The rest of ya head outside. I need a word with the commander." Ironhide commanded and pointed toward the door. The rest of the trainees walked outside quickly and didn't say a word as they walked out. Ironhide looked up at Adam with a content face. "You okay commander?" he asked.

Adam took in a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm fine sir." Adam replied in a deep tone.

"Those three aren't the best of cadets we've had. But as hard as it is to believe that trio is actually a pretty good group."

"I'm sure they are sir." 'yeah right they could be the top 1% I could care less.' "But don't you think that was.. kind of a harsh punishment?" 'Even though they totally deserved even more.'

"This is a time of great uncertainty Commander." The two walked out to the outdoor training grounds. "With the enemy in such large numbers and power, we need to toughen up and truly give them our best fight. I can't keep all of this soldiers alive but I know that with enough training most of them'll come back victorious and without a scratch."

"Don't give your hopes up Sargent, lupines have a pretty mean bark but their bite is much worse." Adam admitted.

"I know but still. We've won every war we were in and for Celestia's sake I'm intending to keep it that way." Ironhide's eyes began to water.

"Don't cry sir, I understand your motifs and that's why I'm joining up with the Equine Forces." Adam explained.

"I'm not cryin commander... I just got something in..my eyes." Ironhide wiped his eyes and forehead.

8:00

The first training session was finally over. All the trainees were leaving the gym and heading to their next class. Adam walked towards the exit. Ironhide was standing their dismissing them.

"Alright there Commander Splice, see you in a couple of days." Ironhide said.

"What? A couple of days? Don't you mean tomorrow?" Adam asked.

"No, the Physicals are every other day, same goes for other classes." Ironhide explained.

"Oh okay. Well, Sargaent is it okay if I- y'know actually take part in the exercises next time?" Adam requested.

"What? Why?" Ironhide asked confused.

"Well it is a time to work out, and physically train. I don't want to just sit around and watch everypony else do the work. I think I need to work out a little bit myself. Would that be alright sir?" Adam asked.

Ironhide thought to himself. "You sure? The exercises we do here may not be suited for you?" He asked.

"I don't care, maybe that's just what I need to prepare myself. I need to try to get in touch with my Equine side." Adam said.

Ironhide chuckled. "I like your attitude Splice, it'd be a pleasure and again, welcome to the Equine forces." Ironhide stook out his hoof and Adam shook it. "Dismissed Commander." The two saluted each other and walked separate ways.

Adam's days at the Academy were actually pretty short. A full day went from 6am to 6pm. For Adam it went up to noon. A whole term went all year round, Adam only needed two months.

His next class was one on Protocol with Lieutenant Star Strike.

The room was swell kept and orderly and always had it's windows open. Inside was a young yellowish-tan unicorn sitting at his desk and a couple of cadets reading some kind of manual. "Um must Lieutenant Star Strike. I'm Commander Adam Splice." Adam introduced himself.

The unicorn looked away from the papers on his desk at the human the cadets did the same. "Ah what a pleasure." Star Strike got out of his seat and walked up to Adam. "Class is about to start in a few minutes, sit down anywhere. Adam walked to the back of the room and sat in a corner chair. He preferred the corners.

'This guy doesn't act that tough. Then again this IS just a how-to class.' Adam thought to himself as he sat down.

8:10

"Morning gentlecolts." Star Strike greeted.

"Morning sir." The cadets responded.

"We're gonna be starting a new segment today, and we got a new recruit. Come on up here Commander Splice." Star Strike called to him. The cadets all looked at him. Adam slowly stood up and walked to the front. "This is Commander Adam Splice, he's gonna be here for about a month or so. Make him feel welcome and help him out. You can sit down now Commander."

"Yes sir." Adam responded and walked back to his seat. 'Wow he acts like a Jr. High School teacher welcoming a new kid. Which is kinda what I am but..Ah who cares." Adam sat down.

After about an hour and a half of lectures on ranking and other rules on succession, advancements and their requirements on some stuff on conduction, they moved on to some emergency plans, and evacuation plans and/or what to do in an emergency. "According to this map of Equestria if ever needed there is an emergency outpost in almost every district in the kingdom, here are some major ones we have. Right here near the Everfree Canyon is kept a secret in case it has to be used as out last resort. If all others fail this is the one we go to, our enemies would never find it. Our largest is over here in the outer reaches of Equestria near the Gryphonth Park area, obviously used for large amounts of refugees and populations, only thing is is that it's not really used considering how far it is from any populated area." Star Strike continued speaking but unfortunately the class didn't seem to be paying attention, Adam himself tried his hardest to stay awake, but it was pretty boring.

"The closest and most convenient post to us is in the outskirts of Ponyville." Star Strike said. Adam flinched and opened his eyes at hearing "Ponyville". All the ponies there that considered him their friend. Though he was there for only a day or two he did have some good memories. The bell rang signaling the end of the session. "All right! That's it for today. See you all later." Star Strike dismissed. Most of the cadets walked out quickly, almost none of them hesitated, but hey who could blame them? They wanted to get out of that class as soon as possible. When Adam was about to walk out Star Strike called him. "Well there you go Commander, hope you learned something new today." He stood next to the door watching Adam walk over to him.

"Oh indeed I've learned a lot sir." Adam replied. 'All except how to stay awake' Adam continued in his thoughts. Adam walked out and turned around to face the Lieutenant.

"We'll see you in a couple of days and have a good break." Star Strike said as he slowly closed the door.

"Wow break already?" Adam asked himself in relief. he looked at a sundial in the center of the courtyard.

9:40

"Guess the next class starts at 10:00. What should I do now?" Adam asked himself. He looked around and saw that everypony was going around on the own affairs.

"Hey Adam." A voice called from behind. Adam turned around. "You look like you're enjoying yourself." It was Shining Armor.

"Oh hey there Captain!" Adam greeted.

"So how was the Lieutenant's class huh?" He asked.

"Well...I almost fell asleep." Adam expressed.

Shining Armor laughed. "I know! Ah Star Strike. He's a pleasure to fight along side with but when it comes to conversation he's... well you had his class." He chuckled.

"Yeah." Adam said, he looked at his schedule. "Do you know anypony by the name of Colonel True-Blue?" He asked.

Shining Armor thought. "I don't really remember him, I think he might be retired, I'm not really sure." Shining Armor guessed.

Adam and Shining Armor walked towards the next class room.

The two arrived at the door to the room. "So how was your time back in your world?" Shining Armor asked.

"My normal life or military life?" Adam asked.

"Either one." Shining clarified.

"Well, my life as kid was pretty awesome. I played a lot of video games, listened to music and I enjoyed running. But later in my life those dang wolves started making trouble in the city I grew up in, so around the time I became a teen I started helping in fighting them off. Then around the time I was 18 I joined the United Federations Military and I worked up the ranks, well here I am, or...was. A commander of my own Squadron.

"Wow, sounds like you had a nice life when you were a kid." Shining Armor responded.

"Yeah it was a nice childhood." Adam admitted. "So how did yo.." Adam was about to ask a question when Shining cut him off.

"Wait.. what's a video game?" He cut asked.

"Heh, I'll tell you some later." Adam replied. "But anyways, how did you end up joining the Royal Guard?" Adam asked.

"Well, it all started when I was a colt." Then Shining started off telling Adam an anecdote about his inspiration to join the royal guard. The two began walking towards Adam's next course.

"And turns out I ended up marrying her. I should tell you about the wedding later." Shining suggested.

"Wow! Now that sounded like a war story. I could learn a thing or two from you." Adam said excitedly. Then the bell tolled.

"Well looks like it's time for your next course." Shining said. The two saluted each other then went their separate ways. Shining stopped. "Wait Adam!" He yelled. Adam stopped as well. "Mind meeting me in the Mess hall when you get out at noon?" He asked.

"I'll see you there sir." Adam responded. Shining nodded and continued on his way. Adam walked into his next class.

12:00 pm.

'Geez THAT WAS Terrible' Adam thought to himself furiously. "Four courses and only two of them even had a purpose. Physical Training could at least help me become more fit and conditioned for what may have to do later on and with Protocol, as boring as it is, I now know a little more on Equestria's geography. Ethics and Morality though. CRUD! Boring as hell and it's all basically common sense! And First Aid and health. Geez! That was.. disturbing.' Adam thought as he walked toward the campus entrance. He stopped to look at the sun dial and remembered. "I got to go see Shining Armor in the Mess Hall!" Adam turned back and walked towards the cafeteria area.

The cafeteria itself looked enormous. The inside was full of tables, the kitchen took up most of the space in the eastern part of the room and serving area where the lines formed to get food was pretty small. It kinda looked like the inside of a High School cafeteria. Adam looked around trying to find Shining.

"Hey!" Adam heard a voice call for him above. "Commander! Over here!" It was Shining Armor, he was sitting at a table on the second floor. Adam walked up to the second floor and walked over to Shining Armor's table. "You made it! I thought you were gonna forget." Shining said as he pointed to a seat next to him.

"As a matter of fact I almost did forget. Lucky I saw that sundial in the courtyard or I would be back n the palace right now." Adam admitted as he sat down.

"That's okay, there were times when I was attending here and that sundial saved my flank. Like this one time when I was..." Shining was about to speak when a voice called to him.

"Oh Shining there you are!" A pink winged unicorn with a wavy purple yellow and magenta mane walked up to them.

"Hey honey." Shining Armor greeted who was apparently his wife. "Glad you can make it. Cadence this is a new friend of mine. Commander Adam Splice. Adam, this is my wife, Princess Mi Amore Cadencia." He introduced. Adam stood up faced Cadence and bowed to her.

"A pleasure to meet you princess." Adam greeted.

"Wow! So you're the one I've heard so much about. You're much taller than I expected." Cadenece admitted. "You're living in my aunt's palace right?"

Adam's eyes went wide when he heard her ask this. "Wait, your Princess Celestia's niece? Then.. doesn't that make you Luna's daughter?" He asked.

"Oh no, actually I.." Cadence was about to explain when her husband cut in.

"Uh Cadence..."Shining interjected. "Remember what your aunt talked about." He said with a smile.

Cadence nodded then stepped back. "Well Adam, want to come with us to browse around Canterlot for a bit?" She invited.

"Sure." Adam accepted. The three walked out to the front of the Academy. There waiting in front of the entrance was a finely furnished carriage with an image of a heart on the side. It matched Cadence's cutiemark so it was obviously hers. At the front was a pulling harness.

"Allow me my dear." Shining said as he opened the door to the interior for her. She walked in and he closed the door. Shining then walked into the harness and tightened.

"Wow... that's.. outstanding. You're pulling the carriage captain?" Adam was confused.

"It may seem weird to you Adam but heck, I bet you would do this if some pony really needed to you." Shining teased.

"pft. No way, doing this is more like a punishment back in my world." Adam chuckled.

"You come from a very strange world Adam." Cadence joked.

"Well we don't need anypony to pull our carriages because we have cars." Adam retorted.

The two ponies looked at each other then to Adam confused. "What's a car?" They asked simultaneously.

"That's another thing I need to talk to you about, but let's go exploring first." Adam said. Shining Armor started pulling the carriage and Adam walked behind them.

3:00

The three returned to the palace doors.

"Well, thanks guys that was nice of you to take me for a tour of the city." Adam thanked them.

"No problem Adam" Shining replied.

"Will we see you tomorrow?" Cadence asked.

"I hope so, this was fun." Adam said. "But I need to get inside, I bet Princess Celestia is wondering where I am."

"I understand guess we'll see you later commander." Shining saluted and Adam the same. Adam bowed to Cadence and she nodded to him. Shining Armor began pulling the carriage again and Adam walked in to the palace. To Adam's surprise Celestia was in the main corridor already.

"Whoa! Your majesty, it's good to see you again." Adam greeted nervously.

"Out with Shining Armor and Cadence I see." She said giggling.

"Yeah I was just looking around the city. I only saw the palace and the academy before I did so." Adam replied.

"Spending time with some new friends and exploring your surroundings, I'm happy for you Adam." The two began walking towards the throne room. "So how was your first day? Did you make any friends?" She asked.

"Princess," Adam spoke with a blank expression, "It's military school, not elementary school. It's not exactly the place to make friends."

"That doesn't matter Adam." Celestia responded. "You're in a new world, you should try to make new friends."

"I guess.. Oh by the way, the classes I was signed up for are only every other day. Why did.."

Adam was about to ask why that was when she cut in.

"Well you already have enough experience as a military leader, the classes that I assigned you to are all you'll really need." She explained.

'Why do you think that? I think you gave me too many classes.' Adam thought to himself. "I understand. So I guess I have a free day tomorrow right?"

"Yes you do, is there anywhere you want to go tomorrow? She inquired. "Or anything you want to do?"

Adam pondered. "I don't really know what there is to do or where to go princess."

"Well I suppose I could plan something for you later on but you have the rest of the day so, enjoy. Take a walk around Canterlot again or talk with some of the citizens. I'm sure they would be happy to meet you." They made it to the throne room entrance. "Do you want to come in?" She invited him into her throne room.

"Um, I'm ok. I'll go to my room, I... need to use the restroom." Adam excused himself.

"Alright then, I'll see you later on Adam." Celestia walked into the room. Adam walked down the hall to his suite. When he made it to his room he instantly fell on to his bed and attempted to nap.

6:30

Adam continued to nap when a sudden noise awoke him. "huh?" He looked around. He stood up and looked around. He saw that the door to his room was slightly open. He walked towards it and looked. Nothing. Adam stretched and walked out of his room. "Maybe things will be more interesting at night." Adam walked to the main corridor and caught sight of Celestia. "Oh Princess I..." Adam waved to her.

"Oh hello Adam, I'm heading to bed now. Are you going to go out now?" She asked.

"Yeah I guess. Well good night your majesty." He bowed to her.

She nodded. "Be safe." She said and walked away.

Then he caught sight of another pony. Luna walked out of the hallway that lead to her room.

"Evening Commander. How art thou?" She asked.

"I'm great, and you?" He asked.

"Rested and ready. What shall thou be doing tonight?" She asked.

"Well.." He looked toward his door. "Nothing. What about you?"

"I'm going to go star gaze would thou like to accompany me?"

Adam pondered the offer. "Of course I would your majesty." He accepted.

"I understand if thou does not wish to.. wait what?" She was spurred. "Thou.. wants to go with me?"

"I said yes." Adam elaborated. "Why are you so surprised?"

"I.. whenever I offer some pony to accompany me, they either are to afraid or too busy to join me." Luna explained. "I didn't expect thee to accept my invitation." She further explained. Luna looked up at Adam and smiled. "But I am glad thou art coming. Let us depart from here." The two walked to her room and onto balcony.

Adam looked around. "Uh.. what are we doing princess?" He asked her.

"We shall depart here." She said and opened her wings. "Please mount me." She requested.

Adam was taken back by this and walked slowly away a step or so. "Wh-what Princess?" He asked awkwardly.

She sighed and and elaborated. "Get on my back. We shall fly to an area of which I go to every night."

"Oh-okay then." He slowly walked over to here and got on her back. "You okay princess?" He asked her.

"I am fine commander." She replied a little annoyed. "I am stronger than I appear." She assured proudly and began to lift off. "Hold on." She flew off her balcony and began to slowly but surely gain speed. They were now out of the city limits and were headed to a grassy mountain not to far. Adam looked down to see another pack of wolves gather at the base of the mountain that Canterlot was built on.

"Geez I think it got larger from when I saw it yesterday." Adam pointed the sight out. Luna looked down as well and saw the gathering.

"Indeed. We need much help to fend these creatures off. Most of them are dangerous." She warned.

"I know, I've dealt with a similar force my self." Adam said. They landed on the mountain and Luna walked over to the base of a tree. Adam got off and looked around. "Is this a safe place?" He asked nervously.

"Of course, I come here every night... Alone I must say. Tis the first time in over a year since anypony has accompanied me. Besides my guards and such." Luna explained.

"Oh.. I'm sorry." Adam said.

"For what? I thank thee for accompanying me." She said cheerfully. She took her shoes and tiara off. Adam just sat down. Luna went down on all fours then rolled over on her back. Adam also went on his back and they looked up at the sky.

Adam was amazed at the sight. "Wow! I've never seen such an amazing sky." He exclaimed. "The night sky back in the city I used to live in were all drowned out by the lights. And I never really got a chance to appreciate them when I started in the military."

"Dost thou like it?" Luna asked quietly.

"Yeah, the stars look brighter and more colorful and the sky looks so vast. And the moon is so bright and shiny and the.. Princess." Adam was interrupted by Luna giggling. "What's so funny?"

"he.. s-sorry I.. I am glad thou like it." She said cheerfully and nervously. "I am the one that brings it forth after all."

"Well.. you did a beautiful job." Adam complimented. Luna blushed.

9:00 pm

Adam had moved to another area of the field over the course of three hours. He now rested at the base of the tree Luna was not too far from him. Adam was napping, Luna was still awake. She just looked like she was sleeping. "He looks so calm. He looks... adorable." She looked at him more closely. She then noticed his hand, it was on her tail. "Why does he wear these gloves?" She asked herself. She moved her tail causing the hand to hit the floor. he woke up.

"Oh.. uh Princess... I'm (yawn) so sorry.. I." Adam apologized for sleeping in her company.

"Do not worry commander, I understand." She opened her wings again. "Please come with me, I have another idea." She suggested. Adam did as she said and got on her back. They back to the castle and landed not on Luna's balcony but on Celestia's balcony.

"Um, Princess... What are you doing?" He asked curiously.

"Shhh. Be quiet." She requested. "Follow me." She motioned him to follow her. The two walked around Celestia's bed and toward a door a few feet away. Celestia... snored. "She has a problem as you can see." Luna showed. "Behind this door." She continued on. Luna opened the door. Adam looked and was astounded. Inside was a mountain of candy and cake and other sweets. "This is my sister's stash of junk food. I sneak in here occasionally."

"Why is this here?" He inquired. Luna levitated a newspaper to him. "The Foal Free Press? (turns page) Celestia -Just like us?" He asked. He looked the picture of Celestia sloppily eating a piece of cake. Adam tried to hold in his laughter.

Luna also giggled. "When she saw this, she immediately hid all this in here." Luna explained. "Would you like some?" She levitated a piece of cake to him. He looked at it.

"Actually." He looked around and saw a lollipop. "I'll have this.. and that's it!" He exclaimed. Luna shrugged and proceeded to eat the cake.

11:30 pm

"And then I threatened not to have Nightmare Night any longer! AHAHA just because I ruined the party that had been thrown.!" Luna joked. +reference to Luna Eclipsed+

"HA! You're terrible." Adam replied. Luna drank some punch while Adam ate some sour candies. Luna raised her hoof in the air while laughing then rested it on Adam's leg. They looked at her hoof, then at each other.

"Oh! I'm.. I apologize. I.." Luna said groggily.

"Oh... it's okay. I think I should go to bed." Adam suggested.

"Very well then. Shall we... do this again? Tomorrow." She asked weakly. Adam smiled at her and nodded. "Oh. Good." Luna said happily. Adam and Luna walked out quietly. Celestia snored again... Loudly. "I shall fly thee to thy room."

They made it to the balcony and took off up to Adam's suite. "Well. Thank you princess. I enjoyed tonight. It was... fun." He thanked her.

"Yes.. It was a fun night." Luna agreed. They looked at each other for a minute then turned from each other. Adam walked to his bed, Luna walked toward the balcony. "Um Princess?" Adam called.

"Yes Commander?" She asked.

"Remember how.. last night you asked if I needed to be tuck in or something like that?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well... Can I take you up on that offer and.. tuck me in?" He asked her nervously. Luna smiled and pranced over to the bed.

"Very well." She first used her hooves to tuck Adam in and used her to magic to put the cover under the mattress. "Good night commander." She said.

"Good evening Princess." Adam replied.

"Please commander, call me.. Luna." She requested.

"Very well. And you can call me.. Adam." He said.

"Very well." They looked at each other again. Then Adam ducked down into his bed.

"You still have a very... beautiful mane Luna." Adam complimented.

"Thank you...Adam." She said. She walked to the balcony and looked back at Adam. Adam already was starting to drift off.

Luna flew away and left to her room. Adam drifted off to sleep.

**Sorry everyone for the slow update. I don't know why it took so long. Actually, I'm trying to do some artwork for this story and it takes a bunch of time. Anyways there ya were.**


	6. Chapter 5: A Day at the Races

Chapter 5: A Day at the Races pt1

10:00 am

"Time to wake up Adam." Said a calm feminine voice.

"Ugh... No mom, I already got my room painted." Adam said in his sleep. The feminine voice giggled.

"C'mon . There is something I want you to do today." The voice said again. Adam turned over on his stomach then again on to his back.

Then a burst of sunlight came in and shined right on Adam eyes. "Ow! AAH!" Adam yelled as he jumped up in his bed. He looked around and saw Princess Celestia next to his bed. "Oh... Uh ... Princess Celestia ma'am what a surprise." Adam said still a little tired yet nervous.

Celestia giggled. "It's alright Adam. I understand. But please get up. I want to take you somewhere you might like. We're also meeting with Rainbowdash today." She said.

"Really? Cool. I'll be right out." He said as he walked to the washroom.

Adam walked out of his room and was dressed in his camouflage thermal. He walk toward Celestia's room when he saw Princess Luna sitting outside her room. "Luna? You okay?"

Luna sat there looking at the ground. She looked a little a disgusted. She looked up towards Adam. "Greetings Adam. I am fine. How about thee?" She asked.

"I'm good. But It's like 10:20 in the morning right now, don't you usually go to sleep at like 6:00 in the morning or something and you looked... sick or something just right now. You sure you're alright?" He asked again.

"Never felt(nyeigh) better." Luna tried to act normal.

Adam stepped away with a confused look on his face. "Princess I..."

"What's going on here?" Celestia walked down the hall toward the human and her sister.

"Um. Princess? I think Luna is..."

"(nyeigh)... Bleh... Sorry."

"Yeeah.. I think Luna's sick." Adam told Celestia.

Celestia walked walked to Luna and looked at her closely. Her expression seemed to get more incredulous. "I knew it! You've been sneaking in to my secret food supply haven't you?" Celestia asked furiously.

"Oh please forgive me dear sister.!" Luna begged as she nuzzled her sister's leg.

Adam walked up to Celestia. "Is she drunk?" Adam whispered in her ear.

Celestia giggled. "Not really. She's just a bit drowsy after drinking so many sugary drinks." Celestia explained. Adam just rolled his eyes and looked at Luna with a smirk. "Now go to bed and I will talk to you tonight." Celestia commanded.

"ugh.. Okay." Luna said while walking into her room. She closed the door, then Adam and Celestia began laughing.

"Oh the poor thing. Looks like I'll be raising the moon tonight." Celestia said.

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask you about that." Adam said.

"About the raising of the moon and sun. I'll explain it all to you on the way to the boarding station." Celestia assured Adam. They began there way to the pegasus landing area outside the castle.

10:45

"And that is how Luna and I raise the sun and the moon. Just don't tell anypony alright." Celestia requested of Adam after she explained the process of raising the sun. (It was very interesting you should've been there)

"That blew my mind. It's like you two can do anything!" Adam complimented.

"Everything but protect our subjects. These wolves are such a pain. And some sources are saying that other animals are getting in on their conquest." Celestia with some concern in her voice still not trying to get too worried.

"I know that's terrible. But don't worry your majesty, that's why I'm here. I'll fight with you till the end." Adam said.

"Thank you Adam. Oh look. Here she comes." Celestia looked up and saw a rainbow blur coming toward them.

"Hey Rainbowdash!" Adam yelled out.

"Adam!" Rainbowdash landed on the ground in front of Adam. "Long time no see dude. How's it going?" She asked.

"Great! And you? How's everypony back in Ponyville doin?"

"Awesome. Fluttershy was worried that you already died-again." Rainbowdash joked.

Adam chuckled. "Nah, I'm just doin some training right now."

Rainbowdash looked Princess Celestia and bowed. Celestia nodded in response. "It's good to see you again Rainbowdash. Are you excited about today?" Celestia asked.

"Yeah I am! Oh this'll be so cool!" Rainbowdash said excitedly.

Adam looked back and forth between the two ponies. "Wait, what are we doing?" Adam asked confused.

"Today I'm taking you and Rainbowdash to a race." Celestia explained.

"A WONDERBOLTS RACE!" Rainbowdash yelled out happily. "I'm their biggest fan, I saved their lives, I got to meet ALL of them! I danced with one of them at the wedding a couple of months ago.. It was so Awesome..." Rainbowdash said flying around then stopped.

"That sounds awesome Dash. When does the race start?" Adam asked.

"Not for another few hours but it's best to get there early since it's the biggest race of the year." Celestia explained.

"That and also because you're gonna be there." Rainbowdash added.

Adam went wide eyed. "WHAT! How many ponies are gonna be there?" Adam inquired.

"Maybe dozens.." Celestia said.

"Oh.." Adam sighed in relief.

"Or hundreds."Rainbowdash added.

"Wha?" Adam asked.

"Maybe even thousands.." Celestia and Rainbowdash said in unison and looked at Adam to see his reaction.

Adam face-palmed. "Geez... how do I know they won't be there to see me not the races?" Adam asked in an irritated tone.

"We're joking Adam. At least in the hundreds at most. And besides we'll be in our own private viewing area." Celestia assured Adam.

"Thanks. I feel kinda awkward being the only human here." Adam explained.

"It's okay Adam, but we should really get to the track to avoid the crowds." Celestia suggested.

Meanwhile on Tierra-

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Anio yelled out. "I had him right there!" He said as he walked to his throne. Anio's throne room was the largest and darkest room in the underground complex.

"So wait? His body just..vanished?" Anio's companion, a vulture, asked.

"And what makes it worse is that there may be a chance that he survived." Anio said.

"How? You shot him." The vulture pointed out.

"But there weren't any remains." Anio said as he sat down. "I was really looking forward to hanging his corpse right up there." Anio pointed to a spot on the ceiling in front of his throne. "I've been after him for years and I finally had him and NOW I bet you he's in some other world where's he's laughing at us." As he further complained, the vultures was given a message.

"Um.. my lord... bad news, a flock of our avian troops were just shot down over the snow fields. The humans are now occupying their nesting station." The vulture announced.

"WHAT! Oh WoNdErFuL!" The black wolf yelled in his fullest furry.

"Ay! Careful my Lord! Please calm yourself." The vulture suggested.

"GAH! First my arch enemy vanishes and the moment that happens WE start losing battles. Our troops will be locked up in the pounds and zoos for eternity if the humans over take us. We need newer military leaders. The ones we have are nothing but Incompetent Fools!" Anio grabbed his throne chair and threw at the vulture.

"Watch it!" The vulture yelled.

"Pfft. They're just nowhere near as good as they used to be..." Anio sat on the steps up to his throne and rested his head in his paws. He went back to thinking about Adam again. 'There's got to be something I can do to find what happened to him. Then he realized something. "WAIT! I think I've found a solution to my find and destroy Adam dilemma and my build up and strengthen the Forces of nature dilemma! Come, I need to do some research." Anio commanded as he walked out of his throne and the vulture rested on his shoulder.

Back in Equestria-

11:30 am

"The races will begin soon, why don't you two go get some snacks or something, I'll stay here and wtch over the seats."Celestia suggested.

"Now she says to . c'mon Adam." Rainbowdash called.

"Okay Rainbow, coming." Adam replied. The two walked rough the door out to the concession stands. There were many sands to choose from. Each had it's own variety of food, souvenirs and other sports products. "Hey is that dessert stand over there?" Adam asked as he pointed to a stand with pastries sorted out on it.

"Yeah it is. Wanna go check it out?" Rainbowdash asked.

"Sure, I can go for some pie or something." Adam said. They walked toward the stands only to encounter a crowd of ponies walking toward the two.

"There he is! The angel!" A mare called out.

"Oh I must simply take a picture with him." A colt called out.

"Hey! Can I ask you a few questions sir?" A reporter asked. The crowd was within a few feet of the pony and the boy when Rainbowdash stepped in front of the crowd to fend them off.

"HEY! BACK OFF! He just wants to get some food!" Rainbowdash yelled out. The crowd stopped short. Then from the front of the crowd a stallion unicorn wearing what looked to be a tuxedo walked out in front of them.

"I think I speak for everypony when I say, we apologize for our behavior." The unicorn turned to the rest of them. "Let us continue with our affairs. Today is a big day and this angel deserves as much enjoyment out of the race as we do." After that all the ponies scattered and went their own ways. The stallion was also about to walk away when Adam tapped him on the shoulder.

"Um-Thanks for that, I thought I was gonna be trampled." Adam thanked. "Who are you?"

"You can call me Fancy Pants. A pleasure to meet you." The stallion introduced himself.

"Oh yeah I remember you." Rainbowdash said.

"And I remember you, you're a friend of Rarity's are you not? How are you and your friends doing?" He asked.

"Great. Oh um-hey Adam if you want to go get something to eat go ahead." Rainbowdash said.

"Okay then, hope to see you again Mr. Fancy Pants." Adam said.

"So long. And enjoy the races." Fancy Pants responded.

Adam started on his way towards the dessert stand. 'Well this isn't so bad, good thing Dash was with me. She really is a good friend.' Adam thought as he reached the stand. "Hm, let me see."

"Oh hey , want something? It's a real honor for you to come here to my stand." The pony said.

"Oh totally, I think I'll have-" Adams stepped back to see the rest of the assortment of goodies. When doing so he bumped into some pony. "Oh sorry." The pony was a light blue pegasus colt.

"Oh it's-cool. Um.. hey I'm Soarin." The pony said.

"Cool, nice to meet you. I'm Adam." Adam extended his hand. The two shook hands/hooves.

"N-nice to meet you too." Soarin said.

"OMGOMG! SOARIN! Hey!" Rainbowdash yelled out and hugged the colt.

"Oh hey Rainbowdash, long time no see. What're you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm here to watch the race." Rainbowdash walked toward Adam. "This is my friend Adam, this is his first Wonderbolt race."

"W-wait you two are friends?" Soarin asked in a hesitant tone.

"Hay yeah." Rainbowdash said.

"A bit late for asking this but-how do you two know each other?" Adam asked.

"Soarin is one of the Wonderbolts, I saved his life, and his pie. Hey remember when we danced at the royal wedding?" Rainbow asked.

"Heh, yeah." Soarin said nervously. "Um, I gotta go..y'know to the lockers..for the race and stuff. See ya." Soarin continued.

"It was a real pleasure to meet you Soarin. Good luck in the race." Adam said."Thanks." Soarin replied and quickly walked away.

"Agent SO here, I just had a confrontation with the target. You copy Officer DWN?" Soarin spoke into a communicator in his suit.

"Good, continue on, is everypony else in position?" The pony on the other end asked. Other voices spoke through the communicator.

"Agent SE secured." A colt spoke.

"Agent GA in position." A filly continued.

"Agent DLN here, I'm good."

"Good. In a few minutes we'll stab into the misguided ideals of these up class foals and bleed em dry." Officer DWN said.

"Oh, c'mon sir." Soarin spoke out. "Stop it with the violent tone will ya? We're about protecting everypony from foreign influence and danger. Besides do we really have to do this? The guy didn't seem that dangerous." Soarin said.

"Shut it Agent SO, we went through this before. He looks like he could over power the princess easily, we gotta keep a close eye on him. Everypony remember the plan?"DWN asked.

"Yep." The agents responded simultaneous.

"Good. These races are gonna go on for a while. We'll wait till the finale to head out. And SO you better keep your opinions to yourself. We'll be waiting for you to finish up after the races."

"Yes sir..." Soarin said sadly.

12:00

"GREETINGS EVERYPONY! TODAY IS THE ANNUAL HURRICANE RACE EXHIBITION."

The announcer spoke out. "WE SHALL BEGIN WITH A WORD FROM PRINCESS CELESTIA."

Celestia stood from her seat and walk to the edge of the balcony. "Greetings my wonderful subjects, I hope you all enjoy the races. I also want to introduce a special guest to our special event. Commander Adam Splice." Adam got out of his seat and walked next to the princess. Several cheers and gasps were heard. "Adam is an angel that lives in the palace with me, he will soon be part of our military and I consider him to be a very special guest jut like all of you. Now let's all enjoy the days events." More cheers came from the bleachers and the princess sat in her seat.

Then the races started as the Bolts took the places.

Meanwhile in Tierra-

"Ah! So that's where you are my homo-sapien friend." Anio stared at his globe of the cosmos. "I remember this land. Oh Equestria how lucky you were." Anio looked deeper into the magical world. "Yet now that I look it seems you are still a bit unlucky." Anio noticed the wolf packs. "My faithful followers are still growing and working hard. Now they just need some one to lead them. Vulture! Have you found anyone in the data banks?" Anio called to his companion.

"I may just have my lord. Look.." The vulture spoke out. Anio walked over to a large monitor. On it was a profile of a past Animal Lord.

Name: Niju

Spieces: Wolf

High intelligence level

Served in the Lupine forces for 10 years

"I remember him, I have him to thank for being here." Niju was the one who resurrected Anio when he first arrived in this world. "He was one of the most accomplished Alphas that ever served.

"What are you suggesting my Lord?" Vulture asked.

"Bring him forth, when he has arrived bring him to my throne room." Anio requested and walked out of the room. "My plan to conquer the humans will have to wait. Equestria shall be mine again."

Back in Equestria-

3:00

"AND SO ENDS THE SECOND MARATHON. WE SHALL HAVE AN HOUR BRAKE BEFORE WE CONTINUE ON." The announcer spoke.

"AWESOME! Did you see how Blaze cut off Silver Lining on the fifth lap and held the first position for like the rest of the race until Silver Lining cut HER off and won. That was awesome!" Rainbow yelled out excitedly.

"Yeah it was, but there still one thing I don't get." Adam said.

"What's that?" Rainbow asked.

"You guys watch your own kind race around?" Adam asked.

"Don't your kind do that as well?" Celestia asked.

"Well I guess so, we have races and athletic events like this." Adam answered. "So now what?"

"If you want to get another snack or anything now is the time to do it." Celestia said.

"Okay then, I wanna get another pie." Adam said as he stood up with an empty pie tin.

(yeah there was no purpose to this scene.)

Tierra-

Pomp "Oww." The newly incarnated wolf said as he landed in the warp station.

"Welcome Lord Niju." Vulture said to the wolf.

"W-where am I? Who are you?" Niju asked in a scared tone.

"I am called Vulture. As for 'where' follow me and you shall see." Vulture motioned to Niju to follow him. Niju hesitantly walked behind him.

After walking up a few flight of stairs and through a few corridors the two arrived outside the throne room. "Inside is Lord Canis Lupus, also known as Anio." Vulture announced. Niju became surprised. The doors opened and Niju walked toward the black wolf.

"Ah Niju, a pleasure to see you again." Anio greeted.

"Lord Anio! You're alive! Where am I?" Niju asked with joy.

"I have brought you into the future my disciple. The past that you know of has now changed. I have called you here for an important reason." Anio announced.

"What is it my lord? Anything for having brought me here." Niju was curious why he would be needed so urgently.

"There is another world that I once had come close to conquering. I still have some troops left behind there and they need some one to lead them." Anio explained. Niju became more interested. "The best part is is that there is only one human, one that you might be very familiar with as a matter of fact."

"Where would you send me?" Niju asked.

"Follow me to the warp station." Anio commanded.

Equestria-

5:30 pm

"AND THAT CONCLUDES THIS YEARS EXHIBITION."

"Okay is everypony in position?" Officer DWN asked his agents.

"We are all ready sir." The agents replied.

"Good. A couple of our undercover agents have already incapacitated most of the guards, when the Princess finishes her little speech, we can began with the operation. Remember, aim for the human." DWN reminded his agents.

"I thought he was an angel." A mare spoke.

"Whatever! He's not equine so he doesn't belong." DWN answered.

"S-sorry I'm late." Soarin stepped into DWN's room. "Hey Dr. White Night, how'd you..." he was about to ask a question when he was cut off.

"Soarin! We don't go by names when on a mission." DWN reminded Soarin. "Well SO, I saw you out there, a shame you lost in that last race."

"Yeah well, Spitfire was always better than me. Anyways are we really gonna do this?" Soarin asked.

"Yes we are. When Celestia finishes her little speech, three of us with you included will head for her seating box. The rest will escort the bystanders and civilians in the stadium, and then we..." DWN explained.

"Yeah yeah sir I know that. But do we really have to y'know do that to him. He's not violent and he's actually really nice...And all we're really trying to do is..." Soarin was cut off.

"SHUT IT! No more excuses. As the Pony Purists we have to keep outside influences at rest. This-human is probably one of the most intriguing targets I've seen. Even more intriguing than the dragon that attacked Ponyville about a year ago." DWN said. +Secret of my Excess refrence+ "This human's smart, he's also tough and he's really close to the princesses. I want Equestria to be free of these outsiders, especially HIM!" DWN held up a newspaper showing Adam on the front page.

"B-But sir...He's an angel." Soarin began speaking when he was cut off.

"Get out. To your post, NOW. Alright P-Guards do your worst, Priority one-Make sure the human is alone in an enclosed area." DWN ordered.

"Yes sir." A P-Guard responded. The guard was dressed as a normal royal guard only their manes were slightly different colored and they acted less formal. Two royal guards stood outside the Princess' viewing box. Two P-guards walked to a close proximity of them. *CRACK* The P-Guards broke the necks of the two guards outside the door. They broke down the door. "PRINCESS CELESTIA!" The three bystanders gasped as the guards broke through.

"What? Who-who are you? What have you done to those guards." Celestia asked in an angered yet worried tone.

"Doesn't matter, you and the pegasus are coming with us." The guard yelled at them. The other P-guard flew in and began shoving them toward the exit.

"C'mon! Move it!" The other guard commanded. Adam walked up toward them. "YOU! Stay where you are!"

"What are you doing? Don't harm the princess." Adam assertively pleaded.

"The princess 'll be fine, you're the one that's gonna get hurt!" The guard yelled. Adam began to get more tense as the guard finished answering.

"Don't worry Adam just don't get on their bad side." Celestia warned.

"HEY! LET GO!" Rainbowdash yelled as she struggled to get out of the guards grip. Rainbowdash kicked the guard in his crotch and flew up in to the sky.

"Crud! You alright?" The other guard asked.

"y-yeah g-ugh." The guard said to the other.

"Don't worry I'll send a pegasus after her." The guard holding Celestia looked at Soarin as he walked toward them. "SO! We're gonna send for a pegasus guard to go after her, you do what you're assigned to do." The guard commanded.

"Fine, I got it." Soarin confirmed hesitantly and walked into the room with Adam.

"S-Soarin? What's going on?" Adam asked him. Soarin walked to the door and closed it then turned around hanging his head.

"Look Adam, I'm sorry but..." Soarin spoke up. "Look I'm part of a secret sumpremesist organization called the Pony Purists, our mission is to keep outside influences out of Equestria's traditional customs and protect all living things that are equine. I don't want to bring any harm to you but my leader is planning to-well-eliminate you." Soarin explained.

"Wh-what! Why? I didn't do anything! I'm not trying to conquer anypony or anything." Adam angrily responded.

"I know I know. I don't understand either. I mean you seem nice and loyal to the princesses but my leader is really strict when it comes to outsiders and he considers you the greatest threat we ever had." Soarin continued on. As he continued to quickly answer Adam's questions the other P-guards began moving the citizens to the streets outside the colosseum.

Tierra-

"Do you understand what you're supposed to do?" Anio asked his disciple.

"Yes, but where exactly am I going again?" Niju asked.

"Equestria, a land of equines. And remember there's only one human so I doubt you'll have any trouble. Just send forth the armies that have gathered across the land and it'll be easy for you conquer them. That is something I failed to do when I resided there." Anio explained.

"Don't worry my Lord I won't make that mistake." Niju responded. "So where do I strike first?"

"You can not attack right away. Wait to build up your armies THEN strike!" Anio scolded.

"(Sigh) very well then." Niju said as they walked into the warp station.

"I will send to a mountainous area near the oceans, you'll find the largest gathering there." Anio foretold.

"Very well. So am I leaving now?" Niju asked confused.

"Yes, just stand on that crystalline floor over there." Anio said pointing to a circular part of the floor made of crystals. Niju walked over to it and stood on it. Vulture and a couple of other animals began calibrating and setting adjustments on equipment set around the cave. When they finished a large gust of wind blew into the room. Anio walked over to the side of the room to a whole in the wall. He took a cylindrical metallic object standing on a near by pedestal and placed it in to the hole. The room lit up and an electrical field began forming around Niju. A bright flash of light shined throughout the room, all the animals covered their eyes except for Anio and in a flash Niju vanished.

Equestria-

5:40

"I don't even know why I'm doing this!" Soarin yelled. He hugged Adam tightly and Adam just looked around awkwardly.

"Um-Soarin? What're you- get off please." Adam requested.

"Oh sorry." Soarin said as he backed away. "L-look I-.(THUD) what?" Soarin stopped and looked at the window. Adam also looked.

"Rainbowdash!" Adam said. Rainbowdash was smashed on the window." Adam and Soarin tried to break the window by continuously hitting it. The glass was already fractured from Rainbowdash slamming into it. They broke through it and carried Rainbowdash in. "Dash you alright?"

Rainbow shook her head and coughed a little. "Ugh what? Did I lose him?" She asked.

"I-I guess." Adam said. Then a pegasus flew in. "Nope you didn't."

"There you are!" The guard yelled. Adam stood up and walked in front of him. "So I get to take out the human and arrest an assaulter."

"Oh shut it! You can't arrest me for assaulting an officer. You're not even a real guard!" Rainbow argued.

"SO! Help me take these two out!" The guard commanded. Soarin looked between the guard and the two objectives. Rainbowdash looked confused.

"WHAT! Soarin? You're one of these creeps?" Rainbowdash asked in a worried tone.

"No-ye-bu-.." Soarin tried to answer.

"SOARIN! C'mon!" The guard yelled as he charged at Adam.

Adam jumped out of the way and ran to the nearest wall. "What's your problem? I haven't done anything to you." Adam spoke up.

"Shut up! I have my orders. You're a potential threat." The guard explained. "Soarin! Get the filly, book her or something I'm busy with this guy." he commanded.

"C-c'mon Rainbowdash..let's go." Soarin tried to say calmly.

"No way! He's my friend! Soarin! You gotta help!" Rainbowdash yelled at the colt.

"B-but" Soarin tried to respond as he looked up towards Adam and the guard. The guard pinned Adam to the ground and flapped his wings to add more pressure on to Adam.

"SO! D-do something!" The guard struggled to say as he tried keeping Adam on the ground.

Soarin became irritated at the sight. "Oh I'll do something alright." Soarin said as he made his decision. Soarin flew toward the two brawlers and knocked the P-Guard off of Adam. He then slammed the guard into the wall then banged his head on the wall knocking him out. Soarin landed on the floor and looked at the damage he did. He turned around to face the two. Rainbowdash was now standing next to Adam. Both had a shocked face but Rainbowdash was more worried. Soarin looked down to the badge on his shirt he placed his hoof over it and ripped it off, then he threw it out of the broken window.

"I'm done with this, I vow never to be prejudice against a non-equine ever again!" Soarin said proudly. Rainbowdash walked up to him and nuzzled him. He looked up at Adam who gave gave him a thumbs up.

"Good decision Soarin and thanks for helping me." Adam thanked the colt.

Outside the viewing box closer to the track-

An earth pony P-Guard was patrolling outside in the bleachers when something hit his head. He looked down at the object and recognized it as a P-guard badge. He looked at it more closely and saw the letters "SO" written on. He quickly looked up at the viewing box and saw the window was broken. "(gasp) I think somethings wrong in the Princess' viewing area." The guard said as spoke into the communication device. "Agent SO may be in trouble, I'm gonna check it out. Send some back up." Then guard began running up the steps to the viewing box.

Palace Foyer-5:55

"Stay in here your majesty you'll be better off in here." A unicorn P-guard told her. She faced the door with a fierce look in her eyes.

"Now see here! I won't have this! Release Adam now." Celestia commanded.

"Sorry princess but if you got any complaints or suggestions you gotta talk to my boss." The P-guard said as he closed the door and locked it from outside.

Celestia grew angrier when she heard somepony stumble behind her. She quickly jumped around and looked. Luna slouched obviously still drowsy. "Sister wha-what is going on?" Luna asked slowly. "Where is Adam? Why are you here so early?"

"Luna there's trouble. Adam and Rainbowdash are being held captive by the Pony Purists at the race track and they won't listen to me." Celestia explained. Luna straightened up and looked serious.

"Allow me to handle this dear sister." Luna said as she walked to her room.

"Wait Luna! What're you-?" Celestia called to her sister. Luna just continued to walk to her room.

5:59

Luna walked to her balcony and looked around. She jumped off the balcony and opened her wings and flew towards the race track.

Rock Ridge on the Eastern Oceans of Equestria-

Niju landed softly in what looked to be an indoor amphitheater. It was really large cave with what looked like seats and lit by torches and different objects. Several carnivorous creatures were there already. "Wh-who are you?" A grey wolf asked.

"Why have you come here?" A brown wolf spoke.

"Have you been sent here by-Him?" A dark-grayish brown wolf asked.

"Yes I have. I am Niju, I have been sent by Lord Anio to lead you all during our conquest of this land." Niju introduced loudly. At that moment word had spread and many more animals rushed in.

"So you're our new leader?" The dark-grayish brown wolf asked.

"Yes, Anio has given me orders and I must follow them, who is the current alpha?" Niju asked.

"We don't have one." The grey wolf answered.

"Very well. Then from this point on. I am your leader and I am the closest being to Lord Anio so any orders I give you are truly Anio's." Niju announced. Cheers rang through the the cave. Niju walked down the steps of what supposedly was the stage when he was met by tiger.

"Greetings new Lord. I am Felonius, I knew this day would come. How does Lord Anio look? Has he aged? Does he look any different?" Felonius asked.

"He is still as strong and fierce as he was when he was here in Equestria. Only now he's an ever-living mortal." Niju answered.

"I'm glad to hear he's alright." Felonius said relieved. "When he left us, he gave us this map." Felonius motioned to one of his servants to hand over a parchment to Niju. Niju took it and looked at it. "There is a ruin in the Amarezonian jungle the largest jungle in this world. In this ruin is said to be the key to our armies' success." Felonius explained.

"I see." Niju responded. "As your leader I shall go on this expedition and seek these ruins. Anything to strengthen our troops." Niju said as he folded the map and walked up the stairs of the cave. "But do we really need this?"

"We do, these equines are actually pretty tough. And there are fairly dangerous creatures out there, especially in the jungles." Felonius answered.

"And the human.." Niju said to himself quietly. "I shall leave in the morning. And then I'll make haste to these ruins." He announced

"Very well sir, we shall make the necessary preparations."

Yeah you thought this was one of those fanfics where the mane six don't even show up till like last minute huh? Nope. Don't worry, our six favorite mares will show up together very soon.

A little more character development and there ya are. And it ends on a cliff hanger! How bout that!

What will become of Adam, Rainbowdash and Soarin? What's Luna going to do?

And what is the 'key to power' that is in those ruins? This shall be revealed next time on Fallen Angel!


	7. Chapter 6: A Day at the Races pt 2

Angel 5: A Day at the Races pt 2

Last Time...

Our angel, Adam Splice, had been invited by Princess Celestia to the annual Exhibition race of the Wonderbolts. While there they spectators of the races fell victim to an attack set forth by a supremacist group called the Pony Purists, a group with the intentions of eliminating foreign influences from Equestria and a secret society prejudice against non-equines. They're objective? To rid Canterlot of the city's only non-equine, Adam.

Meanwhile on the rocky shores of the Easter Oceans, a wolf by the name of Niju had began to plan an attack on Equestria to take back what had belonged to his leader, Anio.

Now we continue our story in the midst of the Pony Purist assault on the Canterlot Race Track.

6:02 PM

"(knock)(knock) Hey! SO! You alright?" The P-guard asked.

Inside the viewing box, Soarin had made a life-changing decision,but it may soon back fire on him. "Oh no! Thay're checking up on us!" Soarin announced.

"What're we gonna? What're we gonna do?" Rainbow Dash asked in a panic.

"They're obviously after me. If they want me so badly I'll turn myself in. It'll be better for everypony." Adam suggested.

"NO WAY! You didn't do anything wrong. Why get your self arrested for nothing?" Rainbow Dash asked annoyed.

"Yeah, probably better you don't." Soarin warned.

"Why?" Adam asked.

"Cause we were gonna take you to a secret and secluded area where you would die of-hunger or something." Soarin explained.

"For the love of Celestia Soarin! Why? You guys did that? How many times have you done that?" Rainbow Dash screamed out sobbing almost. She was disgusted.

"Ye-yeah, sorry I just.." Soarin tried explaining himself.

"Guys it doesn't matter, we need to get out of here and everypony else out to safety." Adam announced.

"(BANG) (BANG) (BANG) HEY! What's going on in there? SO you okay!?" The guard asked.

"Uh, everything's under control. Situation normal." Soarin responded.

"What happened? I found your badge in the bleachers." The guard asked.

Soarin became nervous "Uh, I had a slight complication with the target, but uh... everything's perfectly all right now. I'm fine. I'm fine here now, thank you. How are you?" He said trying to stay calm.

"I'm coming in there and I'm bringing a squad up here." The guard announced.

"Uh, uh... negative, negative. The target's starting to become rather aggressive. Give me a few minutes to calm him down. Very dangerous." Soarin warned. Rainbow Dash smacked him in the back of the head. "OW!"

"You're not helping!" Rainbow Dash scolded.

"What? Who is that? Who's in there with you?" The guard asked.

"UH! LET ME!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she charged through the door. The door flew open and knocked the guard back knocking him out. "Boring conversation, anyway." Rainbow Dash said. The colt and human cautiously walked out, they heard voices coming from the entrance.

"We're gonna have company." Adam said.

"Now what?" Rainbow asked. Adam thought quickly.

"Okay we need to stop these guys quickly and safely right?" Adam asked them.

"Yeah." The two ponies responded.

"I think I have an idea." Adam announced enthusiastically. The three walked back in to the room and Adam told them the plan.

Rock Ridge-

"We'll show them, we'll show them all." Niju said as he spoke to a crowd of carnivores. They all cheered at his speech. "Now I am off to these ruins to find what we need to wipe these foolish equines out, as well as the human." Niju walked off the stage toward Felonius.

"Good luck my lord, and please take this with you, it'll help you." Felonius said as he handed Niju a book.

"What is this? A book?" Niju read the title. "Daring Do and the Quest for the Sapphire Stone? What's with this?" Niju asked in a negative tone.

"The ruin you are going to is the one in the book, it even has a map of the exterior." Felonius explained.

"Ah," Niju responded. "I don't have to read it do I?" Niju asked.

"Fortunately sir, no." Felonius answered.

"Good good." Niju was relieved.

"Well, good luck sir." Felonius said as he saluted his lord.

"Thank you Felonius. I shall return in a few days." Niju walked up to the exit of the rocky shore. Felonius walking along side him. He began his journey to the Amarezon rainforest.

Canterlot-

6:10

"OPEN UP! You're surrounded!" A Unicorn P-guard commanded. The door burst open. Rainbowdash ran out of the viewing box afraid. Adam came chasing after her. "The human! He's chasing after the filly!"

"HELP ME!" Rainbow Dash yelled. The unicorn guard aimed his horn at Adam hoping to hit him with a sleeping spell.

"Hey!" An earth pony guard yelled. "Don't! You might hit the filly." He warned.

"After them!" The unicorn yelled.

"Great Dash, now toward the storage hall." Adam yelled to her as they continued running.

"Got it." Rainbow responded and ran to into a large wear-house like room.

"I think they went in here." A P-guard yelled.

"Dash! Hide near the door." Adam called. The two hid behind a stack a barrels near the door. Four guards walked into the room.

"Hey! Where are you human? What did you do with the filly?" The unicorn called.

"NOW!" Adam signaled and ran out the door. Rainbow followed.

"Hey!" The door closed and Adam locked it from the outside then he proceeded to jam it by breaking the handle. "Let us out! Why won't the handle work?" The guards asked from inside.

"Soarin, I got four of them. How are you doin with the civilians?" Adam asked through the ear piece Soarin gave him.

"Not well. The other guards are getting suspicious. And there's not much I can do. But I'll keep trying." Soarin responded.

"Good luck." Adam said. Then more guards started approaching. "Crud! Dash to the restrooms!"

"Mares or Stallions?" Rainbow asked.

"Does it matter?" Adam asked annoyed.

"Nah. Ready to dash." Rainbow then began running toward the guards, Adam hid in the Stallion room.

"Help!" Rainbow yelled to two guards.

"You're not supposed to be here filly. You're supposed to be out of the race track perimeters." One of the guards said.

"I know sir, but my little sister needs help. Won't you help her plaese?" Dash asked pretending to cry.

"Poor filly, c'mon let's find her sister and get them outta here." The other guard said as he walked up to them.

"Thanks, I think she's over here." Rainbow said as she walked away.

"Now hold it right there!" The earth pony guard commanded.

"Cut her a break. It's getting dark and that human is still out and about." The pegasus guard said.

"Yeah, that guy is terrifying!" Rainbow said with a smirk on her face.

"Oh..uh..wait. What kind of trouble is she in?" The earth pony guard asked starting to get nervous.

"Grow up will ya." The pegasus responded, becoming irritated. Rainbow led them to the restrooms.

"Why didn't we bring a mare with us." The earth pony asked as they approached the mares room.

"Shut up." The pegasus scolded. They walked in and Dash opened the stallion door alerting Adam. He walked around to the mare entrance.

"Gotcha." Adam said abruptly. The guards saw him and cowered. He slammed the door and barricaded it with a near by table. The guards could still be heard inside.

"This is Agent TNT. A blue teenage filly with a rainbow mane is helping the human. We're trapped in the mares room near the south exit!" The guards said into their devices.

"Crud. Our cover's blown. What now?" Rainbow said upset. She really enjoyed this.

"Looks like this trick isn't going to work anymore. Soarin? How's it goin? I got two guards." Adam said.

"I think all the civilians are out of the race track, and most guards are outside the entrance but there's still a few inside the concession area." Soarin warned.

"Okay, you got any suggestions?" Adam asked.

"Well Rainbow Dash and you are both under their watch so separate and see what you guys can do alone." Soarin suggested.

"Copy that. Dash you cover the area closer to the track and keep the pegasus guards occupied. I'll handle these ones up here." Adam said to Rainbow.

"Got it. Be careful." Rainbow said as she flew off.

6:25

"SO!" Soarin heard a voice "Respond. This is Officer DWN, do you copy?"

"Oh uh..um Officer.. I uh... loud and clear." Soarin responded.

"What is taking you all so long?" DWN asked.

"I just well..." Soarin tried to speak.

"I'm coming down there. I just don't understand how hard it is to catch a single human. If he isn't in your custody by the time I get there YOU'RE ALL IN BIIIG TROUBLE!" DWN warned.

"Y-yes sir." Soarin said breaking off the communication. "Aw geez, hurry Adam."

Amarezon rainforest-

7:00

"Geez, you'd think it'd be easier to get through here. It's like the Jungle Continent all over again. But between the superstitions and the Equestrian sanctions on this place, I should have it all to myself." Niju said to himself.

"So you think." A voice spoke. Niju jumped when he heard it.

"Wh-who's there?" He asked. Then a figure appeared in front of him.

"I am Ahuitzotl, guardian of this place. And you are?" The figure spoke.

"L-lord Niju, leader of the Lupine armies. I have come here searching for something that may help me in my conquest of the land of equestrians." Niju then realized something. "W-wait.. you're the character in this book." Niju held it up. Ahuitzotl looked at it.

"Grrrr... Daring Do. Foolish mare." He said. "But- are you a disciple of Anio?" The spirit asked.

"Yes I am." Niju responded.

"Then follow me."

Ahuitzotl led Niju to the top level of the ruins.

"Wow, it's rather warm in here." Niju exclaimed.

"Stand over here." Ahuitzotl requested. Niju did so. A trap door opened and Niju fell through it.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Niju yelled as he fell. He landed on a dirt patch. "Of all the.." Then something latched on to his neck and pulled him through the cave. "GAH!" Then he stopped in a large room. "Wh-what's going on? Where am I? What is the meaning of this!?" Niju asked angered.

"This is what you have come here for. This is a spirit mobilization device. It allows you to bring forth creatures from your past." Ahuitzotl explained. "It is why I stand here before you."

"Ah I see. I use this to recreate my army. I have a good idea of what to do." Niju said then a crystal on the ceiling of the cave began glowing. (SSSSSHHHHHAAAAA) "Wh-what?"

Pomp. A figure appeared below the crystal. Niju walked up to it.

"I...I know this creature." The figure was a cheetah. "Cheetah? Is that you?"

The cheetah began to wake up. "L-Lord Niju?The last thing I remembered I was fighting a human and.. I was killed wasn't!?"

"It's understandable, But you've been restored that's what matters." Niju said.

"Then how am I here? Where is 'here?" Cheetah asked.

"My memory of you and your spirit were beamed to this location by this device. You're in an ancient temple in the realm of Equestria. But now I have to bring back the rest of your generation." Niju explained and walked up to the crystal.

Canterlot-

7:05

A large pegasus landed outside the race track and walked toward the colosseum. "Did you get him yet?" DWN asked.

"No sir but we have him surrounded, it's only a matter of time before..." A p-guard tried to speak.

"UNACCEPTABLE!" He scolded. Then something ran into him.

"Hey watch it! Y- oh crud..." It was Rainbow Dash.

"You." DWN said in an irritated tone.

7:07

"And now to find Rainbow Dash." Adam said to himself. He walked toward an emergency exit when he heard some pony behind him.

"Looking for somepony?" It was DWN holding a drowsy Rainbow Dash.

"So you're the leader behind all this huh?" Adam asked angered.

"Indeed. I am officer DWN. You're surrounded and you have no where else to go. We also have your little friend here-."

"I'm going to warn you right now, I won't let you harm her or anypony else."

"We're not about hurting ponies, we're about helping our fellow equines. We don't want anypony hurt."

"Oh please. I've joined the Equine forces for that exact reason. And look what you've done to Rainbow Dash, and all those citizens that you drove out. You disturbed the peace and I heard that you've killed several non-equines, you guys are messed up." Adam corrected them.

"We don't risk harming a pony unless inaction risks harming other ponies." DWN explained. Adam looked around other P-guards started gathering around them. "Give up, you don't stand a chance." Adam didn't have any other choice.

"Fine, I guess it was all for nothing. I'll turn myself over to your custody. If it'll stop you from harming everypony." Adam surrendered.

"Looks like you got some harder stuff under thats skin. Probably the only the only thing I can respect about you." DWN spoke calmly. "Book him, and this filly. AND SO!"He yelled.

"Y-yes sir?" Soarin walked up to him.

"You're joining them." DWN said. Soarin and Adam walked up in front of DWN. Then something landed in between them.

"LEAVE THEM BE!"

"Luna! What're you?" Adam asked.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL WELPS! HOW DARE YOU HANDLE THESE THREE IN SUCH A MANNER." Luna spoke in the royal Canterlot voice.

"Y-your highness p-please it's for your s-safety..." DWN explained.

"YOU FOALS! GUARDS!" Luna yelled. The night guards landed outside the ring of P-guards. "ARREST THESE SUPREMACISTS, FORTUNATE FOR YOU I DON'T SEND YOU THE SAME FATE THE VICTIMS OF YOUR EFFORTS HAD." Luna spoke.

"What were you going to do with me anyway?" Adam asked so Luna could hear their total plan.

"We were going to send you to the Badlands where you would either die from the heat, starvation or mauled by the freakish creatures there." DWN explained. Luna became enraged.

"TO THE DUNGEONS! ALL OF YOU!" Luna demanded. The night guards escorted each P-guard out of the race track.

Amarezon rainforest-

"I found these three canines out side the ruins." Ahuitzotl spoke.

"Who are you three?" Niju asked.

"We are the Diamond Dogs, Rover, Spot and Fido." The smallest one said.

"What brings the three of you here?" Niju asked.

"We are treasure hunting, we were driven out of our original home in the Rambling Rocks by ponies a long time ago and we came here." The tallest said.

"I see, you could help in a way, we're fighting against the ponies and beginning our operations here." Niju explained

"What is in it for us?" The medium sized one asked.

"We promise you any treasures we find on our conquests." Niju offered. The diamond dogs talked among them selves. Then they turned around and answered.

"We accept." The three said simultaneously.

"Good, you can help me find some valuable pieces of ancient technology. Ahuitzotl do you know of anything else that can help?" Niju asked the spirit.

"I do." Ahuitzotl pointed down a hallway. "Go down that way."

"Very well. Come you three, follow me." Niju said followed by the Diamond dogs.

Canterlot-

9:00

"Hey she's waking up." A voice said. Rainbow Dash moaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"Wh-what? What Happened? Am I dead?" Rainbow asked.

"No Rainbow Dash, you're fine. You just woke up from a drug induced sleep is all." A female voice spoke. Rainbow opened her eyes farther and her vision cleared.

"GUYS! We're okay! Did we win?" She asked.

"It's alright Rainbow Dash, the purists have been arrested and you're safe, we all are." Celestia spoke.

"How do you feel?" Soarin asked with content.

"20% better I guess." Rainbow replied.

Luna walked with Adam back to his suite.

"I am surprised. My sister and I have heard much about the Purists and their enforcements and efforts on eliminating non-equines. You had no warning and yet you are here in one piece. Goes to show that you shouldn't be underestimated." Luna complimented the human.

"Hey Luna, you're not speaking with old fashioned speech any more." Adam noticed.

"I learned to do that rather quickly." Luna added. They walked up to Adam's door.

"Thanks for everything your majesty, y'know with saving everyponies' life and arresting the Pony Purists and all that." Adam thanked. "And thanks for defending me in all of it. And saving my life...again."

"Tis nothing Adam, I am glad you were at least able to enjoy the race before that series of unfortunate events began. I hope you sleep well." Luna said with content.

"I know, with military training tomorrow I'm going to need as much sleep as possible." Adam said suddenly feeling tired. "But before I go." Adam kneeled down to Luna's height and hugged her. "You're one of the greatest friends I've ever had. Thank you." Adam said as he hugged her. Luna willingly returned Adam's hug.

"Are we interrupting something?" Celestia asked. Adam and Luna broke the hug and looked at the other ponies in the hall.

"Hmp.. You are welcome Mr. Splice but I must be going." Luna said as she turned around held her head high and walked away, pretending nothing happened.

"Well... Adam I-I apologize for everything, I promise this will never happen again." Apologized Soarin.

"It's cool Soarin. I forgive you, in the end no pony really got hurt too badly so no hard feelings. Friends?" Adam asked and extended his hand to Soaring.

Soarin looked down at the hand and smiled. "Friends." Soarin shook Adam's hand. Celestia's smiled upon the scene.

"Hey hey, what about me?" Rainbow cut in. "I was in that scrap, can I at least have a high hoof?" She asked. She flew up and raised a hoof. Adam reached up bumped her hoof with his fist. "Aw yea!"

"(giggle) I'm glad everypony's okay." Celestia spoke. "Would the two of you like to stay in the castle tonight?" Celestia offered Rainbow and Soarin.

"I'm okay your majesty, my place isn't far from here." Soarin declined.

"Hey Soarin, mind if I 'bunk' with ya?" Rainbow asked.

"oh um.. sure, totally." Soarin replied blushing a little.

"Awesome, I wanna talk to Spitfire about a few things." She said as she walked passed him. Soarin chuckled and followed. The two pegasi waved back as they left.

"Well Adam, I think you've seen enough action today. Ready for bed?" Celestia asked.

"I (yawn) sure am. Good night princess." Adam said.

"Sweet dreams Adam." Celestia responded. The two walked to their rooms.

Amarezon Rainforest-

"Can we go any slower?" Cheetah asked.

"Patience, Cheetah! This area is dark and like a maze. I wouldn't want you smashing yourself against a wall or into a trap. Especially after I got you and the rest of your generation back." Niju responded.

"Yeaah about that." A snake named Cobra was slithering near Niju and spoke. "Lord Niju, when I was fighting those humans, I was really sssstruggling with them because of a lack of weaponsss. Would it have killed you to tell me I could use my venom as an acsssid-type projectile instead of having to actually bite everything?"

"Everybody's a critic." Niju stated annoyed.

"If you wanted this place searched I could've done it for you in a minute! Two tops. I am the fastest animal on the planet after all." Cheetah suggested.

"Remember Cheetah, we're not on Tierra anymore and there are some creatures in this world that could probably search this place in 10 seconds flat." Niju said.

"WHAT!?" Cheetah asked bewildered and a little frightened.

"Besides, you don't have a keen eye for ancient technology like I do! Or like my master did for that matter." Niju said.

"Anio isn't interested in stuff like that." Cheetah responded.

"NO! MY old human master, the one who made me like this! The one who was killed by that boy." Niju corrected angrily then calmed down."Aside from that little tid bit- if there are more treats to be found, only I would be able to-" Niju was cut off by one of the diamond dogs.

"Does this look like somethin boss?" Rover asked. He showed a body of an animal. It was covered in dust and its fur was full of dirt and sediment and the creature it self looked to be dead.

"Amazing! He's a Dire wolf!" Niju exclaimed excitedly.

"Okay? And?" Cobra asked.

"You fool! Dire wolves are an extinct species of wolf. The abilities he has are far superior than the ones a wolf like myself or any wolf of today have. Anio himself would envy such a build. Fido! Grab this poor forgotten wolf." Niju commanded. Fido did so and they walked back to the central corridor.

Does this chapter seem shorter for some reason. Oh well.

So in the end of the Exhibition races everypony went on with their lives. The Purist Ponies are facing serious time for their crimes and Adam made a new friend.

But Niju is still readying his army and it's only a matter of time before they strike. Whaty is the significance of the Dire Wolf?

What else is in store for our angel? Find out NEXT TIME!


	8. Chapter 7: You Win Everyday

Chap 6: You Win Everyday

(A lot of time lapsing shall occur here folks so my trusty time table skills should come in handy. Try to enjoy.)

Next Day- 7:30 am.

"Geez commander who would've thought that such a thing would happen." A stallion said.

"I knew there was more to you than met the eye." Another complimented. Adam was surrounded by trainees all observing him and asking about the events of last night.

"I know, I wouldn't have guessed you guys had organizations like that. It was really bizarre to find out." Adam responded.

"All right fillies you all had yer fun. Back to work all." Sargent Ironhide commanded. "Leave the commander alone, he's had enough to deal with." They all went to different parts of the gym.

"Hey sir, it's okay if I start out training now right?" Adam asked.

"You sure you want to do this?" Ironhide asked with concern.

"Yes sir." Adam simply answered.

"Well alright then, enjoy what ever toys we got here for you to play with, no rough housin. Understood?" Ironhide joked.

"Yes sir. Crystal clear sir." Adam replied chuckling. He walked to a bench press. The bench was much different from the ones on Tierra (like the ones here on Earth), the weight was still held above who ever would lift if but this particular bench was made to stand under rather than lay under the weight. And the weight it self was different. Instead of having a straight metal tubing it instead was wavy and probably couldn't be held by hand. Adam observed a unicorn lift one of the weights using his magic. 450 lbs worth of dumbbells on both sides and he was trying his best to lift it up. "Okay I can't use this bench and these weights are obviously meant for unicorns so... ah there are some regular ones I can use." Adam walked around to an assortment of dumbbells ordered by weight. "Problem is, I aged back to being a teen so it might be a bit harder for me. If I was still in my 20s I wouldn't have a problem." Adam browsed over the dumbbells and saw a strange black cube at the end. "A box? I wonder what it's for." Adam walked closer to it and tried moving it. No budge. 'Crap what the hell is this Dark matter?' He tried again with a bit more force still nothing. 'Is it bolted to the ground or something?' Adam asked himself.

"Need help sir?" Adam looked to his right to see a unicorn cadet observing him. Adam felt embarrassed.

"Um no. I um was just getting... acquainted with the weights and such." Adam replied. "Why?"

"Well if you're trying to lift that cube good luck." The unicorn demonstrated lifting it via magic. "If you don't have magic it's almost impossible to lift."

"What exactly is it made of that it does that?" Adam asked.

"I don't know. Dark Matter?" The cadet guessed.

'Good answer, too bad I came up with it first.' Adam thought then spoke. "Heh, alright, as you were soldier, don't mind me." Adam said.

"Yes sir." The cadet walked on. Adam went to the outdoor obstacle course to look how it was organized. There were four courses.

"Let's see." Adam went to the tallest course. It went up into the clouds and had a lot of turbines on it. "Obviously this is for a pegasus. Which means this.." And went to a metallic looking course. It looked as if Aperture science had an out door testing area(No portals were used that day but you did get cake as a reward). "Unicorn area, puzzles where magic plays a part in getting to the solution." And then there was a dirt and rock based area. "This area looks like it would make a decent 3-D plat former." Adam said to himself. Sure there was a lot of jumping over pits involved but it also included going through tunnels to get to a different section and a sort of maze located below the ground. "Earth pony obstacle course no doubt about it. Why the hell not." Adam said as he walked to the course.

"Greetings sir. Will you be going through our little play pen here." A large earth pony asked.

"Indeed." Adam answered. he looked to the forth course, it was the farthest one out and it was the largest of the courses. No pony was around it. "Say what's with that track over there?" Adam pointed to it.

"Oh that's a combination of all three courses. Just as a challenge. You'd have to be a winged unicorn in order to get through it." The guard said.

"Is that why no pony's tried it?" Adam asked.

"Eyup. A couple guys did. But one got lost and the other was trapped in a room that's practically impossible to get out of if you can't fly." The pony replied.

"Hmm.. something to consider. Ah well, where do I start?"

"Just keep going straight and good luck with the maze. And don't worry about the pits, may look like a chasm but it's just a spell that makes it look like that. Just to intimidate ya."

"Alright then." Adam went on to to the course. Then Shining Armor walked walked out.

"Hey where is Commander Splice?" Shining asked.

"He just went in here Captain Armor." The Earth pony replied.

"He's seriously doing it." Armor asked in a some what upbeat way.

"Eyup."

"He does know he probably won't be able to fit in thorough those tunnels and that it's pitch black in the maze right?"

"E-nope." The earth pony said with a smirk.

Shining laughed and walked to the end of the course to wait for Adam. If he got out.

Amarezon Rainforest-

9:00

"Now to start reincarnating the fourth generation of Alphas." Niju announced.

"About time, first you make us bring... what ever this guy is back and then we do some heavy lifting and NOW you want to bring in more help. Why not bring in the first generation? TheIR bodies were made to do this kinda work." Cheetah suggested as he pulled a sled with crates and the dire wolf's body.

"First of all the I didn't have full control over the first generation, unlike your generation, my master and I had to force them to serve us." Niju responded.

"But wasn't the fourth generation also forced into serving you?" A hawk resting on Niju's back asked.

"Yes but I brainwashed them when they were newborns. All they knew was that I was their leader and that they would be prepared to die for me." Niju continued.

"Crud that meanssss we're gonna see those losersss from the fifth generation aren't we?" Cobra asked.

"Yessss we are." Niju answered. "We need as much help as possible."

"Quite a number of Alpha's you have." Ahuitzotl spoke. "By why do you have herbivores serving you?" He pointed to an antelope and porcupine moving some boxes around.

"They're very valuable alphas Ahuitzotl, Antelope can create massive tremors and knock down large object simply by bucking them or ramming into them and porcupines is a genius when it comes to defending a territory, and those spikes of his make it very hard to hit him."

"I see, are there any others?" Ahuitzotl was now interested in what Niju had in store.

"As a matter of fact yes. Very soon I shall reincarnate my next generation of alphas and you'll what each is capable of." Niju answered. "But first I need to begin devising strategies and Hawk will be the star of our first performance."

Canterlot-

12:30

"So how'd you do?" Cadence asked in a teasing wa.

"I don't want to talk about it." Adam said as Shining and Cadence laughed. "Real mature guys, I developed the worst case of claustrophobia in there."

"S-sorry Adam, it's just funny to think that you actually tried to go into those tunnels." Shining calmed down.

"Guh, so what'll we be doing today Captain?" Adam asked still a little annoyed.

"Actual I got a message from my aunt. She suggests you move in with us." Cadence announced.

"Really I'm moving out of the palace?" Adam asked.

"Not really, you'll just be leaving in a different palace." Cadence responded.

"It'll be great, we can hang out more often." Shining said.

"I guess."Adam said. Then the trio heard a grumbling sound.

"The hay was that?" Shining asked.

"Opps, guess I'm hungry." Cadence said.

"It's okay honey. I'll take you to your favorite restaurant. You wanna come Adam? My treat." Shining offered.

"Actually I was thinking of trying the cafeteria food. Y'know I'm gonna be here another month so might as well get used to it."

"Ugh, poor guy. One second thought maybe you should live in a bathroom. We'll be waiting outside if you change your mind and you WILL change your mind." Shining warned. The royal couple walked out of the cafeteria. Adam went to the food selection.

The menu consisted of small salads made with lettuce and one tomato('Aw yeah, that's definitely the coolest meal I ever saw' If you don't get that reference then you are a sad strange little man, or woman.),

A few pieces of bread that looked burnt even thought they weren't toasted,

Soup with nothing but vegetable juice in it (That's all that was in it! How bland.),

Jello that was grey (When's the last time you saw grey jello? Seriously what flavor would that even be?) it didn't even jiggle when you shook it,

Pasta that was covered in some weird sauce...(Draw your own conclusions)

and some cookies that were better off being ninja throwing stars. (What're those called again? Either way DON'T EAT IT!)

"Dear Celestia! She expects us to eat this?" Adam turned around and quickly walked out. "Hold on there, Jethro!" he called to Shining Armor about to pull the carriage away. (Again, don't get that reference? Watch more Spongebob.)

5:30

Adam had already made his way back to the palace and was talking to Princess Celestia about moving out.

"I know Adam but still it'll be more convenient for everypony." Celestia said.

"Okay princess, whatever you say." Adam said. "I'll pack my stuff then." Adam walked to his room when he saw Luna getting out of her room.

"Greetings Adam, how convenient." Luna called.

"What? Were you expecting me Luna?" Adam asked. Luna walked along side Adam as they went to his room.

"I heard you were moving to Cadence's palace. This is your last night here in this place, so.. I wanted to make it special." Luna said. Adam eyes shot open, he was near his bed, Luna was still near the door.

"Wh-what?" Adam asked nervously.

"It involves you and me over the course of the whole night," She continued "oh and there is also a matter with the bed." She said.

Adam didn't know how to react but it thought about. 'I'm not on Tierra anymore, so who gives a shit? Besides she's already asking so there's no point in saying no.' "What exactly did you have in mind?" Adam asked.

"Well maybe you and I could lay some where,"(okay)"but we would have to be rather close to one another,"(where is this going?)"or I could take you places you've never even imagined possible,"(wow)" it wouldn't even take that long."(excuse me?) "What do you think?" Luna asked still not aware of Adam's thoughts.

'The hell is she saying? Is she asking what I think she's asking? Better make sure.' "Oh, so you want to do THAT." Adam assumed.

"So you WOULD like to take a complete tour of Equestria by none other than myself?" Luna asked. Adam turned towards his bed and fell on it face first.

"GAAAAAAH!" Adam screamed into a pillow.

"Adam are you alright?" Luna asked. Adam straightened himself.

"Why yes your majesty I'm just fine." 'Thank the auras! I thought she was speaking of doing the deed, just goes to show what kind of a perv I can be at times.' Adam thought to himself. "But what about the bed?" Adam asked.

"Oh we could move it to Cadence's palace in the morning." Luna answered. "Why?"

"Nothing, nothing. But uh, flying through Equestria seems a little too much for one night don't you think?"

"Perhaps. Would you like to visit the library?" Luna offered.

"Sure, I can read up on 's Equestria's land marks for a while."

Amarezon Rainforest-

9:00

"Understand Hawk?" Niju asked the avian alpha.

"Yes sir. I shall be ready by the end of the month." Hawk replied.

"Good. Now bring that dire wolf we found in the catacombs over here." Niju commanded a couple of the Diamond Dog's henchmen.

"Is this really necessary? You got us, the Diamond dogs and their troops and your gonna bring back the Fourth Gen Alphas, " Cheetah asked as the Diamond dogs put the wolf on the crystalline floor. "Why spend the time to restore some ancient wolf?"

"First, this wolf has natural abilities that no animal today is capable of having which could be quite useful and Second, because I can." Niju answered and walked to the corpse. "So how do I reanimate him?" Niju asked Ahuitzotl.

"Focus your thoughts on resurrecting him. The device will take care of the rest." Ahuitzotl explained. The dire wolf's body began to rise and then suddenly fell to the ground.

Pompf

"Oookay. Did it work?" Niju asked. Then they heard some groaning. Niju and the Alphas walked closer to the body, then he began to rise.

"guh," he said.

"He's ALIVE!" Niju yelled out in glee.

"I...live...?" He asked.

"Wha haha! Perfect!" Niju laughed at the triumph. The dire wolf quickly turned, saw Niju, jumped back and extended his claws to defend himself. "Look how fast he was to react, what long claws he has! So cool!" Niju said admiring the new wolf's build. His claws almost a foot long.

"Wh-who are you?" The dire wolf asked. "Who am I? What happened?"

"I am Lord Niju, leader of the Lupine armies. You are a dire wolf, and respectfully to your magnificent species you shall be called, Dire. As to what happened, I resurrected you." Niju answered the newly living wolf's questions.

"If that's the case then I accept my name and I shall serve you as to show my gratitude." Dire said and bowed.

"Ah that's a good boy. Now help your fellow Alphas move this equipment around. When I'm done reincarnating the Third generation then we will move our quarters to Rambling Rock Ridge. It's closer to our target and is much larger." Niju explained.

3 weeks later-

June 7, 10XX

"PLEASE TELL ME WE'RE DONE!" Cheetah pleaded exhausted. For the past three weeks they had been in the ruins collecting more technology both found in the ruins and brought forth by Niju's memory.

'"Hmm, we have all the necessary equipment and the generations I needed are here. Yes we're done. But first, role call." Niju spoke. "Line up!" Niju commanded. The eighteen animals Niju reincarnated got into a single file line and faced him. "Third generation, Tiger, Toucans, Chameleon, Alligator, Gorilla, Boa constrictor & lets see.. Dire. Yes you are now part of the Fourth gen Alpha's." Niju called.

"ALL HERE, LORD NIJU!" They said in unison.

"Good, now fifth generation, Malamute, Falcon, Macaw, German Shepard, Bull, and Shark is in the water tank with Piranha."

"ALL HERE, LORD NIJU!" They responded.

"And of course the Second generation is accounted for. And the Diamond Dogs are also ready. Alright, all begin moving the equipment out of the ruins and take the route that Ahuitzotl planed for us. We are going straight to the Rambling Rock Ridge, we should be there later tomorrow." Niju commanded and they proceeded. "Except you Hawk." Hawk flew over to Niju. "You know what to do." Niju said as he looked at the bird.

"Yes my Lord, I will get all the avian troops and set out." Hawk responded.

"Good, but first take this to Felonius at the Eastern Ocean's ridge. They need to know of our new accommodations." Niju reminded. Hawk nodded and flew out. Niju walked up to Ahuitzotl's spirit. "Thank you for your help, we couldn't have gotten this far without you." Niju thanked.

"You are welcome. Anything for Anio's closest disciple. But you are still concerned are you?" Ahuitzotl asked.

"Y-yes." Niju looked behind him. The alpha's were already outside. "I-I wanted to bring my master back. My human master." Niju said looking ashamed in a desperate tone.

"Try and see if it will work." Ahuitzotl moved out of the out for Niju to observe. He put the collar on one last time and thought of his master.

Nothing

"What? Why won't it work?" Niju asked becomeing angered.

"Perhaps it doesn't work on these humans or it isn't your choice to bring him back." Ahuitzotl theorized and looked down at a saddened Niju.

"I'm sorry master. The only human I ever trusted." Niju said, his eyes beginning to water.

"Good luck on your endeavors Niju. You and your Alpha's are always welcome here." Ahuitzotl said as Niju walked away.

"If I ever find that boy I'm going to bite his head off." Niju threatened as he caught up with the Alpha's.

Canterlot-

June 8 10XX, 7:30 am

Adam and Shining were standing in Adam's suite in Cadence's palace. It was actually a bit wider than his old one but the ceiling was slightly lower, there was also more furniture.

"Well here you are Adam. The big day." Shining said to Adam. It was graduation day and the day Adam would be inducted into the Equine Forces.

"I know! It was like just yesterday Princess Celestia enrolled me. Time flies when your having fun." Adam spoke. Shining gave him a confused look.

"You had fun?" Shining asked jokingly.

"Yeah... I exaggerated." Adam said and the two gave out small laughs.

"Ahem, are we going?" Cadence walked in through the door. "If we're going to be back in time for the ceremonies we have to go now!"

"Oh right. C'mon Adam, It's cider time!" Shining announced.

"Where are we going again?" Adam asked.

"A quick trip to the market outside the city. It's a bit of a walk but you'll enjoy it." Shining reminded.

"Cool, let's go!" Adam said enthusiastically and the three went outside.

11:00

"Great we're still going to be late." Cadence warned.

"Shining, can't you go any faster?" Adam asked. Shining was pulling Cadence's carriage, Adam was following behind.

"Hey Adam I'm the only one pulling, were going up hill, I feel a little drunk and.." Shining stopped talking.

"AAAH!" Cadence's cart fell over.

"Cadence! You okay honey?" Shining asked worried.

"I'm okay." She responded. Adam looked at the two, then to the carriage. A wheel fell into a pit and the and axel broke.

"Damn, this isn't going anywhere." Adam said and got up. "I'll go ahead an get help, you two catch up when you can." Adam said.

"Alright, see you in a few Adam." Shining said as he lifted his wife off the ground.

11:03

"HELP!" A guard yelled as he ran down the road. Adam ran up to him.

"What is it soldier?" Adam asked.

"It's happening Commander! We don't know what to do!" The soldier cried out.

"Talk slowly, what happened?"

"Th-the Lupine Armies. They're attacking. The Birds!" The guard yelled out. "Our pegasus guards are having a hard enough time fighting them off."

"Sweet Alfred Hitchcock!" Adam exclaimed annoyed. "Why today?" Adam asked himself. "Look, Captain Armor and Princess Cadence are ahead and need help."

"I'll do what I can sir." The guard said and ran ahead. Adam continued heading toward Canterlot.

The avians were attacking all the civilians and most building had been broken into via the windows.

"BOMBS AWAY!" A crow yelled. Out of their talons fell several canisters, each either was an explosive or sprayed gas. Several guards either fell unconscious to the gas or blown away by the bombs.

"We're doing a damn good job." Hawk said perched above the gate to Celestia's palace. He looked to the entrance of the city and saw Adam. "The human!" Hawk said to himself. "Lord

Niju, I see the human, I'm going to pursue him."

"No! Pay no attention to him. Avoid him as best as you can." Niju commanded.

"Aw but c'mon I can take him. He's just standing there."

"NO! If he gets involved and he ends up defeating you, the equines will have full confidence in him and as long as he's around we won't appear to be of any threat to them. Is that clear?! DO NOT ENGAGE!" Niju scolded.

"Pft. Fine." Hawk responded. Niju ended the conversation. "He doesn't know what he's saying. I can beat him. If I do then the equines will have no one to defend them!" Hawk took off and dove toward the human.

"The heck?" Adam saw Hawk diving toward him. "Hmm this looks oddly familiar." Adam didn't hesitate in ducking to dodge Hawk's dive.

"Looks like you haven't slowed a bit Adam. But it looks like you gotta blow off some steam." Hawk yelled to the human. Hawk began flapping his wings at a faster pace creating a large draft of wind.

"Wait! Avian Alpha's have the ability to create mini cyclones!" Adam warned himself.

"Suck on this human scum!" Hawk yelled as he formed a column of air and flung it at Adam.

"Oh this blows. Your mine feather duster!" Adam said dogging any cyclone thrown at him along with the projectiles they carried with them. Right when Adam was about to punch the lights out of Hawk, the suction of the cyclone pulled Adam back and swung him into a building. Adam laid on his back and looked up at Hawk as he was about to dive back at Adam. He look around and saw a pair of shear clippers. "AHA! I remember now! Hey Hawk! Don't mind if I give your feathers a close shave ?" Adam yelled as he threw the clippers at the evil avian.

"Gah! No get those away!" To late, his primary feathers were no more. His wings were clipped. Hawk fell to the ground. "NO! Now I can't fly! don't look at me!" Hawk said in shame. The wind died down and everything in the city seemed to have calm down as well. Adam walked up to Hawk and picked him up.

"Looks like you didn't make the cut Hawk." Adam joked holding Hawk by his talons.

"Oh shut if with puns." Hawk snapped.

"I'm taking you in and...AAHH!" A raven came down upon Adam's neck and stuck its talons into his neck. "DAMN!" Adam dropped Hawk.

"Retreat! He who fights and flies away gets to fight another day!" Hawk said as he hopped away desperately trying to fly.

Adam knelt on the ground holding his hand upon his neck.

"ADAM! Are you okay!?" Shining Armor ran up to the human.

"I'm cool, just a flesh wound." Adam said.

"Worst graduation ceremony ever huh?" Shining asked.

"Certainly the most interesting one I've had." Adam responded. Shining helped Adam up and walked over to the Academy entrance.

12:00

The ceremony was kept short and afterwards was a reception. The class of 10XX was a rather small one with only four graduates, including Adam. The class took a picture with General Marsh and Shining Armor in front, the three other graduates behind them and Adam in the back.

Rambling Rock Ridge-

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU!?" Niju yelled furiously at Hawk.

"Please forgive me Niju... I-I was.." Hawk tried to explain himself. Niju grabbed Hawk by the neck.

"Your useless without your wings... but you still need to take part in our next operation." Niju said and dropped Hawk.

"So we're still going through with phase 2?" Cheetah asked.

"Yes but we'll wait till tomorrow. You all have your orders and you know where your territories are, right?" Niju asked the Second generation Alphas.

"Yes lord." They all responded.

"Hey! What about us?" Rover asked.

"Yeah. What do we do?" Fido added.

"If the human somehow manages to find us, you and your guards will protect this place." Niju explained.

"Okay. We will be ready." Rover answered.

"Good. And Cheetah," Niju called to cheetah.

"Yeah Lord Niju?"

"Tomorrow you and I are going to pay the capital city a visit."

The next day..3:00pm..Adam's suite

"To Adam! For his hard work and service toward pony kind. My his future endeavors be successful!" Celestia cheered.

"Huzzah! To Adam!" Luna cheered.

"Congratulations, and a wish of luck." Shining Armor cheered.

"To Adam!" Cadence cheered as well.

"Thanks everypony!" Adam yelled to them. (He didn't cheer unlike everyone else yeah that would be redundant). The five then clanked their glasses of cider together as a toast to Adam's induction and graduation as well as a victory party for having beaten the Avians the day before.

The four ponies used their magic to lift their glasses, Adam being the only one without magic obviously used his hand and arm to lift it to the others. He walked to the couch in his room and Luna followed and leaned on the couch from behind.

"Thank you Adam, you fought bravely and strong and now we all will be able to spend more time together now that you've grduated." Luna said to Adam fluttering her eyelashes.

"I'm sorry, Luna, but as we saw yesterday I think Adam might be a bit busier from now on." Celestia explained.

"Yeah, those birds were just the beginning, I wouldn't be surprised if they attacked tomorrow even." Shining said.

Canterlot Gardens

"I know what I gotta do." Cheetah said as he ran to the entrance of the palace.

"Is everyone in their territories?" Niju asked through a head set.

"Yes sir." They said simultaneously.

"Good, I'm going to run an 'errand' here in the garden, then I'll stop by each of your territories to give you a little gift." Niju announced to them. He walked around the labyrinth looking for something. "Where's that damn statue? Ah there it is." Niju walked up to a statue of a draconequus. "So this is the creature of chaos I was told about. Now to get some of his chaos energy and put into these little accessories." Niju said to himself as he hooked up a device to the statue.

Adam's Suite-

Adam was talking to Shining Armor and Cadence when Celestia called him over.

"It's time Adam." She said.

"Time for what?" Adam asked as he walked up to her.

"Your accolade. For having helped fight the buzzards off and your determination to help protect us. I shall give you a special blessing." Celestia announced.

"R-really. Me? A knight?" Adam asked enthusiastically. Celestia giggled and the other ponies gathered around.

"Please kneel." Celestia requested. Adam did so. "For your hard work and help in the defense against the Lupine armies, I dub you as an honorary knight." Celestia lowered her horn on both side of Adam's head.

"Awwww I'm not interrupting something am I?" A voice mocked the scene. Adam walked to the middle of the room away from the royals. Then a gust of wind blew from behind Adam. Something was behind him. "To think you could stop the Lupine armies entirely!" He said.

"WHAT! A cheetah!" Adam said. Cheetah extended his claws and slashed Adam's face then he pushed him in to the wall. He then proceeded to bolt Adam to the wall with his retractable claws.

"Hey! Halt!" Shining yelled to Cheetah.

"Shut it little pony!" Cheetah rushed over to Cadence and smacked her causing her to fly back to the wall. Shining ran toward his wife. "Ah, Princesses Celestia and Luna! The pleasure is all yours!" Cheetah ran to Luna, clawed at her and tripped her. Cheetah ran back to the center of the room and stopped. Shining Armor helped Cadence up off the floor, Celestia was checking Luna's face and Adam was still stuck sitting against the wall. "Now that I have your attention... I'm here to announce that my leader... Niju has come in the name of Lord Anio to reclaim what was his. You and this city, to say nothing of this kingdom, will pay for his defeat and banishment." Cheetah walked over to Adam and stared him in the eye. "My fellow Alphas stand ready to turn the civilizations of Equestria into rubble within the next day. Unless this bwave wittle man can stop us." He said pinching Adam's cheek like if he was a child. He walked away toward the exit. "And JUST Splice. Send any of your guards, or try any evacuations, and we start early." Cheetah stopped near the door. "I'll give you an hour to find me in Ponyville. That should be plenty of time, even for you." Cheetah said running out the door back to the gardens where Niju waited.

"Good, just enough chaos energy." Niju said as held up a glowing red bracelet above him."

"Hey Lord Niju. I did it. They got their message." Cheetah confirmed.

"Good. Wear this." Niju said handing him a bracelet.

"Why?" Cheetah asked confused.

"In time you'll find out. It's actually a surprise gift for Adam." Niju said as he and Cheetah hurried out of the gardens.

3:06

"You okay Cadence?" Shining asked his wife.

"I'm fine, but it looks like your prediction was off a day." Cadence said.

"This is terrible, they're actually going to destroy the populated areas of Equestria. There's no way this could be done in a day." Celestia said as she paced back and forth.

"I'm not gonna let him get away with this." Adam declared.

"You're right Adam, this is what you've been training for." Celestia agreed. "Follow me."

All the ponies and Adam walked to a room underneath Celestia's palace. "Adam, if you're going to fight the Lupines, you're going to need these." Celestia levitated a chest to Adam. He opened it and saw three items inside. "These are the Equine relics." The relics consisted of a pair of gloves, a cape and boots.

Pegasus cape- Allows the wearer to fly and walk on clouds like a pegasus.

Unicorn Gloves- Allows the wearer to levitate large objects, and cast spells.

Earth boots- Allows the wearer to run at incredible speeds and gives the wearer incredible lower body strength.

"So I wear these in battles and stuff?" Adam asked.

"Yes but first." Celestia walked to a wall with a metallic make up. A part of it was crystalline and extended across the floor. "Adam please take off your clothes." Celestia requested.

"Wh-what princess?" 'What is with these princesses? Always making it sound sexual or something.

"Please. We need to apply a spell on you so you're further protected." Celestia elaborated.

"Oh okay." Adam took off his thermal and pants and socks, leaving him in his boxer briefs. "Now what?"

"Wear the Unicorn gloves and stand on that crystalline panel." Celestia requested. Adam did so. "Shining Armor, apply the defense spell." Shining moved next to Adam, lowered his head and pointed his horn at Adam. His began glowing and an aura appeared around Adam. After a few moments Shining stopped.

"So what happened?" Adam asked.

"Whenever you wear those gloves, your defense increases greatly, you'll be better protected with them on." Celestia explained.

"I see." Adam responded. He put his clothes back on and stood before the Celestia again.

"There's also a spell in the gloves that allows you to copy an ability from your enemies. It may become rather useful." Celestia explained.

3:10- Canterlot outskirts.

"Adam I thank you for your efforts and I hope you return safely." Celestia thanked. "It's seems like a large responsibility, but I know you can handle it. Use the relics wisely and don't wear all three of them at the same time." She warned.

"Don't worry Princess Celestia. I shall return to you victorious." Adam said confidently.

"You're running out of time. Good luck." Celestia said.

"Yes! Please be safe." Luna cried out.

"So long guys, I'll be back by tomorrow." Adam said. He opened his cape and levitated away. He flew off in the direction of Ponyville.

"I forget, why shouldn't he wear all the relics together sister?" Luna asked.

"It's not that he shouldn't, I just hope he doesn't have to." Celestia said with concern.

GAH! This chapter is long and confusing and there are so many references to other media and there's a plethora of bad puns and uhhhh.

This is the chapter where stuff actually happened. I think I should've shortened this chapter into two. I don't know why, it just seems longer. And this little text blurb is just making it worse.

For the year and date, 10XX. Time to explain what it means. Well first XX stands for 20. 'Roman numerals' don'tcha know? And also Mega Man, get over it.

Anyways, what challenges will our Angel run into? What is with those bracelets the Alpha's have? And exactly how prepared is Niju when it comes to Adam invading his territory? And why was he so interested in Discord's statue?

Find out next time on Fallen Angel... Chaos out of Control.


	9. Chapter 8: Chaos out of Control

Angel 7: Chaos out of Control

3:55PM

Adam flew through the air at an incredible speed. His first destination was Ponyville.

"So this is what it feels like to fly. It almost feels like I have actual wings." How ironic to the fact that Adam was an angel. "Oh yeah, it does make some sense." He saw Ponyville below him. "There it is. Time to pay a visit." Adam dove down and landed in the town square. "Hello! It's me. The angel. I'm back." Adam walked through the town. It seemed almost deserted. "The heck is going on here? There's no pony here." Then a voice called out to Adam.

"Adam! Help!" It was Applejack, she was being followed by her siblings. "It's just horrible." Applejack said worried.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked.

"Our farm. Some varmint ran us out 'nd now we cant go back in." She explained.

"Yeah. He was all spiky and was really mean." Applebloom added.

"'nd to make matters worse, Granny Smith is still in the farm house." Big Mac said.

"Spiky? That doesn't sound like it was Cheetah." Adam said and thought about what the apple siblings said. "Don't worry, I'll find this guy, teach him a lesson and get your granny out of there." Adam declared.

"Thanks sugar cube. Want some juice?" Applejack offered a can of applejuice to Adam.

"heh, Thanks." Adam took the can and ran to Sweet Apple acres.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII III

Adam ran down the trail to the Sweet Apple Acres entrance. More foliage had grown in the entrance and now it covered even more of the entrance and was thicker. "Crud, what is with this foliage?" Adam tried ripping it apart. It was too thick to rip up. "It grew back and now it's even worse. Well I should probably clear it if Applejack and her family are going to get back in. But how?"

_"Now I'm hearing things."_ Adam said to himself.

"Hello? Adam Can you hear me?" A female voice called out.

_"Adam it's me. Celestia. I'm talking to you through a communication spell."_ Celestia answered.

"Oh hello your majesty. What's up?" Adam asked.

_"The unicorn gloves can also be used as weapons. Point your finger at a target and flick your hand back to shoot."_ She explained.

"Hmm, I'll try it out." Adam replied. He pointed his finger at the foliage and shot a magical bullet at it. It caused a small amount of the foliage break off. "Cool."

_"You can also charge it to send a larger shot at the target."_ Celestia added. Adam again pointed at the entrance and built up magical power in his hand. After a few seconds he launched a large orb of energy at the vegetation and blasted it all away. It was open once again.

"Alright! Thanks princess, I'll remember that." Adam thanked. He ventured farther into the orchard.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So he finally made it. I'll admit, 45 minutes isn't so bad." Cheetah said watching Adam enter the orchard from a tree. "Oh, I could strike you down right..." Cheetah's thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Cheetah! What are you doing?" Niju's voice rang in his ear.

"GAH! I..." Cheetah screamed in pain.

"I told you to lead the human to Porcupine's territory..." Niju explained.

"I did." Cheetah responded as he continued following Adam.

"..Then go to Piranha's territory and wait there" Niju added.

"Okay! Okay! I'm going." Cheetah obeyed and ran out of the orchard.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Wow. So many trees. I don't think I'll be able to find that guy in here." Adam said to himself.

"No. But I'll find you." A menacing voice said. Something flew by Adams head and hit the tree in front of him. It looked to be a large spike. Adam turned and saw a spiky animal behind him. "Name's Porcupine. And I'm here to stab some sense into you." He threatened.

"You're not Cheetah. But I guess that doesn't matter. I heard you were causing the Apple family a lot of trouble. I'm going to settle this score with you Porcupine." Adam said.

"I don't think you get the POINT Splice." Porcupine said as he flung another quill at Adam. Adam jumped over the quill and ran toward Porcupine. Adam began shooting magic bullets (not the appliance). Porcupine curled up into a ball protecting himself against the shots. He then rolled at a fast speed toward Adam and he ran out of the way.

"Hey! You're no hedgehog!" Adam yelled.

"Porcupine, hedgehog. Is there really a difference?" The spiky animal said as he lauched more quills in Adam's direction. Adam hid behind a tree to dodge the fire.

"H-hey princess? I-uh...forgot how to fight this guy. Either I can't shoot him or he repels my shots." Adam asked.

_"His shell of spines doesn't look too tough. Try getting close to him and fire a charged shot at him." _Celestia suggested.

"That'll probably kill him!" Adam exclaimed.

_"I know Adam. I'm not exactly fond of killing any form of life either, but it has to be done."_ Celestia explained.

"Surprise, Surprise." Adam said to himself. "Well, I've killed many animals in my day. Besides my friends are in danger and I'm on a time limit." Adam came out from behind the tree and charged at Porcupine. He began charging the power in his gloves.

"Ooo. Was there a SPIKE in your adrenaline Splice?" Porcupine mocked and fired another quill at Adam. This time it hit Adam in the arm but he continued running at Porcupine as fast as he could. A few more spines were shot at Adam but they skimmed him. Adam finally got to being an inch away from Porcupine then fired the stored magical energy in the animal's side. Porcupine flew back and landed on a patch of dirt and all his spines were gone. Now he looked like a large rat with burn marks.

"Whoa. I was expecting a harder hit than that, but I guess it's better this way." Adam said trying to pull out the quill in his arm while walking toward the farm house to find Granny Smith. Then he saw a red light shining from behind him. He turned around and saw that Porcupine was wearing a bracelet of some kind. "What's that?" Adam asked himself.

_"What is it Adam?"_ Celestia asked questioning what he saw.

"Porcupine was wearing some weird glowing bracelet. I think it's emitting some sort of magical field." Adam described the object. "Hey! Could I use that copy spell you told me about? I bet I could get something cool out of this." Adam suggested.

_"I don't know. It seems alright, but be cautious."_ Celestia warned.

"I'll be fine princess." Adam extended his index finger and touched the bracelet. The red light flowed into Adam's gloves. Suddenly he felt a pain in his head. He gritted his teeth and pounded the ground in frustration.

_"Adam are you alright? Did you get hurt?"_ Celestia asked concerned.

"N-no. Just a head ache. I haven't fought an Alpha in years." Adam replied. "I'm good. I need to find Granny Smith though." Adam said and went to the farm house.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIII

4:00

Applejack and her siblings were standing outside the entrance and watched Adam walk Granny Smith off the property.

"Well ain't you a nice youngin. Just goes to show ye how ya can't go 'round stealin ar apples." Granny Smith thanked.

"I think he was after a lot more than just apples Ms. Smith." Adam said.

"Ya did it! Is he gone now?" Applebloom asked.

"Eyup. It's okay to go in. I checked the area and there aren't any ruffians around here." Adam confirmed.

"Thank y'all so much Adam. Here, have another apple juice can." Applejack offered. Adam was about to reach for it when he heard something.

'dOn'T tAkE iT.' A deep voice said.

"Actually I think I'll be fine with the one you gave me earlier." Adam declined. He shook his head. "Wait. Did you hear something?" Adam asked.

"Nnope." Big Mac said.

"Huh. Wierd." Adam said and began walking away. Thinking about the voice in his head.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Adam was in the town square again. He sat on a bench wondering what was going on. Then he felt a tug on his leg. Adam looked down and saw a bunny pulling his pant leg.

"Whoa! Hey there little guy. What's with you?" Adam asked. The bunny pointed down one of the streets leading out of the town. "Something happening over there?" Adam asked. The bunny nodded. "Lead the way then." Adam said as the bunny quickly hopped down the street.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

4:15

The two ended up outside Fluttershy's residence. Adam could hear crying coming from nearby. "Some pony made Fluttershy cry huh?" Adam asked the bunny. The bunny nodded. "Thanks little guy, I'll take care of who ever did this." Adam ran toward the source of the crying.

"Wah ha!" Fluttershy cried as she kneeled near a drained lake.

"Fluttershy! What happened?" Adam asked. Fluttershy got up and tackled Adam.

"Oh Adam, you're okay. Thank goodness." Fluttershy cried as she got off him. "This lake, the water's all gone. (Sniff) The fish and other animals that lived in here have nowhere to go.(Sniff) I took some of them back to my cottage and I'm keeping them in a couple containers of water. (Sniff) B-but some of them... GOT SUCKED DOWN wi-with the water!" She explained crying still.

Adam looked down and saw a cave at the bottom of the dried lake. "I think I know where the water went. Stay up here Fluttershy. You'll be safer up here." Adam said as he jumped down to the bottom.

"P-please be safe." She said as she watched him walk into the drain.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIII

After a minute of walking down the cave, Adam noticed something strange about the interior. He looked as far down as he could shinning light from his gloves onto the floor. "Is the ground here... metallic?" Adam walked forward more and saw that the rocky gravel was now a metallic floor. "What's this here for? It's like who ever put this here was actually trying to put a drain in the lake." Adam said and continued.

Later on he finally made it to the end of the strange entrance and saw something he never expected. "Whoa!" There was a whole structure in the large cave and some blue lighting shined from the ceiling. There was also some water falling from it as well. On the ground were several pools of water. Some with aquatic life in them. "I'll bet all the water in Equestria is going to be flowing down here." Adam said to himself.

"Ya got that right matey." A pirate-accented voice rang out. Adam looked around.

"H-hello? Anypony down here?" Adam asked and proceeded cautiously to the largest basin of water. "Somepony in there?" Adam called. 'Don't get too close, I doubt Luna can save me from drowing this time.' Adam thought to himself.

"Ar! I best make ya walk the plank fer cominin in ta my territory ya skinned ape." The voice called again, this time Adam heard it coming from behind him. He turned and saw a large fish behind. "Ever ate a fish head?" The fish asked.

"No." Adam replied getting ready for an unexpected attack.

"Well then ever see a fish bite a head off?" He asked.

"No, and I don't have any attention in watching that happen either." Adam replied.

"Well ya don't have to watch the action. Ya gotta be part of the action!" The fish then showed Splice his teeth.

"Piranha! Not surprised." Adam said while ducking to dodge Piranha jumping out at him. "Oh is that your startegy? This'll be easy." Adam mocked.

"I'll send ya to Davy Jones Locker ya land lubber!" Piranha jumped out again at Adam only to be caught in Adam's leviatating ability and thrown against a far wall. "GAH! Water p-please! NO!"

"Yeah right. I'm not stupid, I know fish need water." Adam said as he walked toward Piranha. Adam noticed something glowing in Piranha's gill. Adam cautiously pulled it out. "You have one of these too?" Adam asked.

"Yeah so what? Don't like it. You can go and get sunk for all I care." Piranha said still trying to get to at least a little puddle of water.

"Last time I absorbed energy from this I got a really huge boost from it. I think I'll try it again." Adam said to himself as his gloves absorbed the red light. Again Adam felt a pain in his head as he absorbed the energy.

_"Adam! That's the second time! Are you sure you're okay?"_ Celestia's voice asked.

"IsN't ThAt QuEsTiOn AnNoYiNg YoU?" That mysterious voice asked.

"Celestia I'm alright!" Adam said in annoyance. "I'm trying to find what ever it is that brought all the water down here." Adam explained then shook his head. "Wait, princess? Did I just yell at you?" He asked.

_"You did."_ Celestia said sternly yet with a hint of concern. _"What has gotten into you?"_ She asked.

"I don't know, and I'm sorry. I..." And was about to continue his apology when he saw something at the bottom of the pool that Piranha was originally in. It looked to be a large plug of some kind. "I think I found something." Adam looked down into the water and gulped nervously. "I gotta go in the water and I can't swim. But I have to do this." Adam jumped into the water and headed toward the plug. He tried his best pulling it out but it wouldn't budge.

"AlLoW mE tO hElP." The voice said to Adam. Suddenly Adam's gloves turned from their purple color to a new gray color and he felt a surge of strength flow through his arms. In no time at all, Adam pulled the cork out. Expecting to be sucked down the drain Adam began treading away. Amazingly the water seemed to be pushing him out ward.

"That makes no sense." Adam said reaching the surface.

"WhAt FuN iS tHeRe In MaKiNg SeNsE?" The voice asked.

"Guess you're right... Wait what?" Adam asked himself and the voice he had heard. The water rose even more eventually overflowing the pools and raged into the caverns through which they had been drained. Adam was dragged through the tunnel back to the lake near Fluttershy's cottage. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Adam gurgled as he was carried away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

4:25

The lake began to fill up again and Fluttershy was relieved to see it. She then saw a body floating on the other side. "OH MY! Adam!" Fluttershy flew over the water to get to the other side faster. "Are-are you okay!?" She asked pulling him out. A bunch of Fluttershy's animals started approaching them.

"Guh! ye-yeah, thanks a lot." Adam responded coughing up water. Then Fluttershy hugged him tightly. Now Adam couldn't breath because of the tight hug. "Flu-Fluttershy ple...!"

"WhAt ArE yOu DoInG? TeLl HeR tO lEt Go! Be AsSeRtIvE!" The voice suggested.

"G-get off." Adam said softly. Fluttershy continued to hug him. "GET THE HELL OFF!" He yelled out. Fluttershy jumped off and gasped. She looked confused and afraid. The nearby animals ran off in fear. "THE last thing I need is A HUG...!" He said shaking his head to dry off like a dog. He looked at Fluttershy after waving his hair back and forth. Then he snapped back to reality. "Wa-wait Fluttershy..What happened?" He asked.

"Y-you...(sniff)...y-yelled at me..." She tried saying.

"I- what? Dammit! It happened again!" Adam said.

"Wh-what?" Fluttershy asked acting more confident.

"I'm really sorry Fluttershy, but something weird is happening Fluttershy. Be careful, and go find the rest of your friends, I think Applejack is still at Sweet Apple Acres." Adam told her.

"O-okay, J-just please don't do that again. P-please?" Fluttershy begged before running away still sniffling. Adam watched as she ran off.

"Why am I doing this?" Adam asked. "Well, I wonder where the next Alpha is."

"I'm right here." A voice said.

"Wha?" Adam asked and looked behind him. "Cheetah!" Cheetah pounced on Adam and nailed him down on the ground.

"Don't be such a drag Adam." Cheetah said and clamped Adam's shirt in his jaw. He ran at his super speed and dragged Adam with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

4:33

"LET GO OF ME!" Adam demanded.

"What ever you say!" Cheetah said and let go of Adam. Adam went off rolling on the grassy fields. He came to a stop and tried to stand up.

"Ow... geez, first I get flushed, then I dragged through a forest and a dirt road at super sonic speeds and now... my clothes." Adam looked himself over. His clothes were torn, worn and dirty. "Don't care." Adam looked around and saw a city of clouds above him. "That must be Cloudsdale! I wonder why Cheetah dropped me off here though..." Adam said to himself.

_"Adam? Are you alright?"_ Celestia asked.

"Yeah. I'm under Cloudsdale right now." Adam replied.

_"Good, in fact I think the next Alpha may be up there."_ Celestia announced.

"Great. I'll just fly up there with the cape." Adam said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Make sure you wear the cape the whole time you're up there. We don't want you falling through the clouds." Celestia reminded.

"Sister... is he okay?" Luna asked.

"I don't know. Physically he's been wounded a lot. And those bracelets seem very suspicious. Every time he absorbs energy from them he seems to act more and more aggressive." Celestia responded.

"Well what are we going to do? We need to tell him to stop absorbing energy from them." Shining Armor suggested.

"You're right. Adam?" Celestia called.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam had gone to the edge of Cloudsdale. "Looks kinda peaceful... and quiet. But I don't understand. Where are the Avains?" Adam asked.

"Whoa!" A voice yelled out.

"Hello?" Adam asked.

"Cool. I guess Minus was right." It was gryphon speaking. She had normal colored feathers and fur, but the feathers around her eyes were purplish.

"What?" Adam asked her.

"Sup, I'm Gilda." She introduced herself.

"Um. Sup, so do you know where everypony else is?" He asked.

"Yeah I do. But that's not important, you wanna find that freaky hawk guy right?" Gilda asked.

"Indeed. How'd you know?"

"I know... people." She responded. "Follow me." Gilda lead Adam through the deserted streets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why isn't he responding?" Celestia asked.

"Maybe it's that strange energy he has absorbed. It's stopping us from communicating with him." Luna suggested.

"We have to keep trying! We have to warn him." Celestia said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

4:40

"Thanks Gilda." Adam said to her.

"No prob dude." She said walking away. Adam looked upon a large metallic structure surrounded by clouds.

"Hey wait!" Adam called to Gilda. "You said something about a guy named Minus. Do you..?" He tried asking.

"Um...no." She responded nervously. She obviously was hiding something. She walked away faster.

Adam shook his head and forgot about it. He looked at the structure. "So Hawk's here? Does he never learn? Okay this time I'm definitely cutting his wings off." Adam said and flew to the structure.

0000000000000000000000000000 

_"Ad-Adam? CAN YOU -HERE ME!?"_ Celestia called.

"Oh, princess how are you? Anything weird going on with you guys over there?" Adam asked.

_"It's with you Adam. We noticed something happening to you whenever you absorb energy from those bracelets. And we've been trying to contact you for a few minutes."_ Celestia said.

"ThErE's NoThInG wRoNg WiTh YoU." That voice said again.

"What're you talking about? I didn't notice anything weird. What're you talking about?" Adam asked obviously lying.

_"Adam don't; there's something wrong with you. Come back to Canterlot!"_ Celestia said.

"WHAT!? Are you saying I'm retarded or something? And why should I? I have less than a day to stop these guys." Adam said angrily.

_"Adam look, just don't absorb energy from the bracelets anymore."_ Celestia said.

"YoU nEeD tHiS eNeRgY! gEt As MuCh As YoU cAn." The voice demanded.

"If I'm going to stop the Lupines then I need as much energy as I can. I'm not going to let them hurt you or anypony else anymore." Adam said as he continued up the structure.

_"Oh Adam."_ Celestia said before ending the conversation.

000000000000000000000000000

4:50

"Whoa!" Adam yelled almost stumbling over a small platform. "Don't want to fall." Adam warned himself as he looked down to the ground. "I can see Cloudsdale from here. Wow I must be high...up." Adam continued climbing when he found a metallic floor at the top of the cloud wall he was on.

"There you are!" Hawk's voice rang out.

"Well look who it is." Adam said mockingly finally able to stand again.

"I guess the other Alphas gave you some trouble? After all, look at you. Your clothes are barely holding together." Hawk said sounding board.

"And look at you, your feathers grew back rather quickly." Adam said. Hawk just continued staring at the human. "Do you even remember what happened yesterday? I kicked your feathery ass." Adam said frustrated.

"Pft. I remember yesterday Splice. It's what's gonna happen today that matters. And do you know what's gonna happen today?" Hawk asked.

"Uhhh, you're gonna be beaten a second time?" Adam answered cleverly.

"No. Yesterday I saw what it was like to not have primary feathers. Today you're gonna see what it's like not to have a pair of arms!" Hawk said furiously and dove down at Adam, he seemed a lot faster and more aggressive than he was the day before.

"WHOA! Chill cry baby!" Adam said ducking. Hawk began flapping his wings creating a draft of wind. "What're you trying to do? Blow me off the side of the platform?" Adam asked starting to feel worried. He slow began sliding on the floor.

"Uh, duh! And don't think you can just fly away after falling off. I got avians hanging around here ready to peck you up!" Hawk yelled over the loud wind. Adam only had a few inches before he would fall off.

"HeY! wItH yOuR bOoTs, RuN! cHaOs Is On YoU'rE sIdE!" The voice spoke up.

"Thanks. I'm gonna run you down Hawk!" Adam said feeling confident again. He began trying his hardest to get closer to Hawk and constantly fighting against the force of the wind.

"What?" Hawk said as he noticed Adam getting closer to him. "Oh no! Not now. Yesterday you got me from far away and now you wanna get all close and personal?" He asked annoyed. Adam reached out toward Hawk trying to grab him. Hawk tried pushing himself back trying to avoid Adam, but to no avail. Adam caught Hawk in his palms. The wind stopped and the sky seemed to brighten up. "Le-let go of me!" Hawk yelled struggling.

"How bout this? Give me that bracelet of yours and I won't hurt you too badly." Adam said.

"It's not a bracelet! It's a talon ring!" Hawk yelled out.

"Don't care." Adam said slipping the 'ring' off.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000

"ADAM! NO!" Celestia cried out. It was too late. More energy began to flow through his fingers. "Why won't he listen?" Celestia asked.

"Sister! I thought I heard something." Luna said.

"Like what?" Celestia asked.

"A rather ominous voice, it spoke to Adam." Luna described.

"I didn't hear anything. Do you know what it said?" Celestia asked curiously.

"No. It was muffled." Luna said.

Cadence walked up to her aunts. "Maybe every time he absorbs energy, whoever is speaking inside Adam becomes stronger. Adam heard them before but we couldn't and now that he absorbed more energy we can." Cadence suggested.

"We need to find out about that energy he keeps absorbing, strange thing is that this energy seems familiar to me for some reason." Celestia said to her self thinking about what, or whom it could be.

0000000000000000000000000000 00

"I FEEL GREAT!" Adam said standing over an unconscious Hawk. A voice called for Adam.

"Adam! Get me outta here!" It was Rainbow Dash. She was trapped in a glass container.

"Dash! What's up?" Adam asked casually.

"Why are you so calm? Look at you! And look at me! Please help me!" Dash pleaded.

"Alight, I will." Adam said walking up to the container. "Stand back!" Adam yelled. Dash did so. Adam shot at the container with his magic and the glass shattered. Rainbow was now free.

"Ah yea! Thanks dude." Dash thanked landing in front of Adam. She looked behind him. "Wait. Is that the Pegasus cape?" She asked curiously.

"Huh? Yeah. Why?" Adam asked.

"That thing is legendary! And you're wearing it! Awesome. Hey wanna get a bite to eat? After all that fighting and stuff you must be hungry or something, just watching it made me hungry." Dash offered.

"DoN't BoThEr. YoU rEaLlY wAnT tO wAsTe YoUr TiMe?" The voice asked.

"No way Dash. In case you haven't noticed, a lot of stuff has been goin down around Equestria. I don't have time to do anything now, especially socialize." Adam refused annoyed.

"Well geez sorry. Just wanted to know." Dash said somewhat offended. "Well. See ya round I guess." She said flying away.

_"Adam?"_ Celestia called.

"Oh hey princess. 3 down, 3 to go. And I feel great!" Adam said.

_"You've made excellent progress, but it's time to come back. You need to healed and... examined."_ Celestia said.

"WhAt Do YoU tHiNk AdAm? Go BaCk? Or ShOw ThEsE lUpInEs WhAt YoU'rE mAdE oF?" The voice asked.

"What is with you guys and wanting me to go back to Canterlot? Don't you know we're running out of time?" Adam asked. He jumped out of the fighting area and glided to an urban looking area.

_"We're worried for you!"_ Celestia responded.

"I'm worried for you too! And everypony else! WHY DON'T YOU GET THAT!?" Adam yelled.

_"Adam calm down, look; fly over to the city in front of you. There should be a cave in the outskirts. Just remember, if you find an Alpha and defeat him, don't absorb energy form their bracelet."_ Celestia reminded.

"ShE's JuSt jEaLoUs."

"You're just upset I'm becoming more powerful." Adam retorted.

_"Wh-what? No. You THINK you're getting more powerful Adam. You're just feeling a sense of being more powerful. It isn't helping you at all."_ Celestia warned.

"Yeah right. Talk to ya later Celestia." Adam rather rudely.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000

"He's lucky he's being controlled. If he was doing that on his own accord he'd be in the dungeon right now." Shining Armor said.

"We have to remember he doesn't realize what he's doing." Celestia announced.

"I heard the voice again!" Luna exclaimed.

"I think I heard something too. This isn't good." Celestia said becoming more worried. "And that voice, sounds familiar."

0000000000000000000000000000 000

5:15

Adam landed at the mouth of cave that led below the cities of Las Pegasus and Applewood. Inside it was warm and dusty. Adam of course forgot about all that and went in anyway.

"Guh. Alright. Where's this Alpha hiding out?" Adam asked himself.

"Hey! Over here!" A voice called out.

"Anypony in here?" Adam responded.

"Yeah, over here!" Adam followed the mysterious voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After going through a few rather warm caves, Adam got to large cavern surrounded by quick sand.

"You in here?" Adam called for the speaker.

"Stop, and look up!" The voice yelled. Adam did so and found a snake slithering down the crevasses of the cavern walls. "About time you ssssshowed. Ssssso before we do thisss you mussst tell me sssomething." Cobra said before finally stopping a few feet from Adam. "Did the other Alphasss have to wait this long to fight you? Ssseriously I was down here for hours waiting for sssomething interessting to happen." CObra said showing of his fangs.

"Well I'm here now! But what kinda of trouble have you been causing?" Adam asked.

"The plan wasss to hollow out the foundationsss of thosse nearby citiess so they would collapsse in on themsselves. You ssee thesses cavess? They were no where near this deep before. If you hadn't come by my Scalene troops would've gotten to the city by the day'sss end." Cobra explained. "But waiting for you hasss really bored me out. I feel like taking a nap or ssomething."

"Well that certainly makes my job easier. So how bout this, go ahead and take your nap and I'll take you back to Canterlot where you'll be properly prosecuted." Adam said.

"Heh, nah. Thanksss for the offer anyway. But you know what. Maybe a nap isn't what I need, maybe it's a matter of sinking my teeth into something. I'M SSSSTARVING!" Cobra yelled pouncing out at Adam at lighting speed. Adam shrank back and jumped out of the way.

"GEEZ! You're fast!" Adam exclaimed.

"Yep, from now on your dealing with the fasstesst Alphasss you'll ever sssee! Now come over here and let me finish you!" Cobra demanded. He saw Adam was trying to avoid him as best as he could. "Come on. I don't bite! Oh wait, yeah I do. But if you really wanna ssstay over there than try this!" Cobra spit out a line of venom at Adam.

"Poisonous spit?" Adam asked himself a he dodged the shot. The venom landed on the ground melted through the ground. "That's more like acid!" Adam looked to see Cobra pouncing at him again. Adam was up against the wall.

"FiRsT a GaMe Of DoDgE bAlL, tHeN sTaRt PrAcTiCiNg YoUr KnOtS." The voice in Adams head hinted.

"I always did like dodge ball." Adam said and devoiusly smiled. He ducked and Cobra ended up getting his teeth stuck in the rocks.

"NAW. nneaAW! GAHT Meh uoff!" Cobra said. Adam got from under the snake and proceeded to tie the rest of body into a series of knots. Adam found the energy bracelet around Cobras neck.

"Another one, well, I got stronger and faster, and I learned how to tie knots I never knew existed, that last one was kinda weird but still. I'm gonna try it anyway maybe I'll get some new ability out of it." Adam said to himself absorbing the energy ignoring Celestia's pleads.

"Well Cobra, looks like you took in more than you could chew." Adam said mockingly as he walked out of the caves.

00000000000000000000000000

"He did it again!" Cadence yelled out.

"Cadence relax. Something is controlling him. He didn't have to go do that to that snake and I doubt he would try it if he was in control of his actions." Celestia reassuringly said.

Suddenly the ground began to shake.

"Whoa! Was that an earthquake?" Shining asked.

"This is very strange." Celestia spoke. The ground shook again but more furiously this time. "Why is this happening? Adam!"

0000000000000000000000000000 0000

5:25

"Almost done Princess. Got two more and Equestria will be Lupine free." Adam said confidently. Then he heard yells in the background. "Princess is that you? What's going on?" Adam asked.

"Something terrible is happening here in Canterlot. I think an earthquake is occurring!" Celestia spoke out.

"This isn't a trick to make go back there is it? Because I told you, I'm not going back until I'm done." Adam corrected.

"I'm serious! We're in danger!" Celestia yelled out.

"Okay, okay I'm going!" Adam said applying the cape again. He flew off toward the Mountain of Canterlot.

0000000000000000000000000000 000

"Adam's heading over here now. This is a good opportunity to speak with him. Shining Armor get a few of the few of the guards to meet with Adam." Celestia told Shining.

"B-but princess. You heard what Cheetah said. We can't get involved with the fighting and Canterlot is in danger! We can heal him or anything at the time." Shining reminded. The ground began shaking furiously.

"You're not going to fight alongside Adam, we just need you to talk to him for a bit. Let him know we still believe in him and that we still support him. And try to bring that strange voice to his attention." Celestia elaborated.

"We'll do our best your majesty." Shining said bowing the running to recruit some volunteers for the rendezvous.

"Sister, may I go with them? I wish to see Adam as well." Luna requested.

"Are you sure Luna? It's dangerous and Adam as you know_ isn't himself." Celestia warned.

"I don't care, I want to see how he is." Luna restated. Celestia gave her little sister a small smile and nodded.

"Very well. Find Shining Armor first and tell him." Celestia said to Luna. Luna nodded and ran to catch up with Shining.

000000000000000000000000000

5:30

Adam suddenly stopped in the air and fell. "What the? Why did I just stop flying?" Adam asked picking himself up. "Okay let's take a look around and find out what exactly is going on." Adam walked up the trail to Canterlot when he heard what sounded to be clopping hooves. Adam looked up the road to see Shining Armor and other guards running up to him. "Greetings sirs. What are you doing here?" Adam asked.

"Good! You made it. So Adam you look pretty beat up, you okay?" Shining asked.

"I'm fine. And remember captain that's Commander Adam Splice." Adam joked.

"This isn't funny Adam. Look I just wanted to see if you're alright." Shining explained.

"Commander Adam!" Adam repeated.

"Fine. Commander sir." Shining weakly saluted. "Look you know that voice in your head?" He asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Adam asked raising an eyebrow.

"Has it been telling you to do rather chaotic things?" Shining inquired.

"Maybe." Adam said innocently.

"Dammit Adam STOP! Answer the question." Shining scolded.

"Yeah so? What're ya gonna do arrest me? I'm the only hope you have." Adam reminded.

"I know that. But we're concerned about you. You're starting to become just as big a threat as the Lupines. You're-you're becoming corrupt." Shining explained. Then they heard some pony running up to them.

"Adam!" Luna cried out to the human. "Oh thank my sister you're alright! I missed you." Luna said hugging him.

"Yes of course Luna. can I go now?" Adam asked. "I have two more Alphas and I think this is waste of time." Adam admitted.

Luna let go of Adam and stepped back looking at him confused. "Please Adam we wish to help you." Luna said.

"For the hundredth time! I''m fine. Now what's this I hear about earthquakes?" Adam asked.

"Hey yeah! They stopped." Shining said realizing that. All they noticed was a lot of blast and crashing noises coming from a cave. "That looks suspicious."

"And now I know where to go. Excuse me." Adam said walking toward the cave. Then Luna stepped in front of him.

"NO! Stop!" Luna yelled in her traditional voice.

"Out of the way Princess. I need to get in there." Adam responded.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL WE DISCOVER THE FORCE CORRUPTING YOU!" Luna yelled.

"If you don't move I swear I will..." Adam threatened before Luna yelled at him.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE SO POWERFUL? YOU AREN'T! YOU THINK YOU'RE POWERFUL AND I STILL HAVE MORE AUTHORITY THAN YOU!" Luna clarified yelling. "NOW St-" Luna was about to scold when all of a sudden. SLAP. Adam slapped Luna. She put her hoof up to her face, it felt warm. The soldiers all gasped at the sight. Tears began to form in her eyes. "I-I thought you-you were better than this." Luna sniffled.

"Get out of here! I could care less what you think!" Adam commanded. Luna began crying and ran past Adam and the group of guards. "Same for you guys! I don't want to see any of you until I've finished." The guards looked back Adam. Shining walked up to him.

"Y-you, what is wrong with you! You can't do that!" Shining scolded. Adam just starred at him with a blank expression. "You know what, fine! We just came here to help and this is how you greet us? YOU SLAPPED THE PRINCESS, YOU BASTARD!" He yelled. Adam just turned and walked to the cave. "Yeah go ahead! DON'T BOTHER COMING BACK! I don't care if you're being controlled or not." Shining said turning and walking back up the road. The other guards hesitated to follow Shining.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

5:45

Adam was now deep within the caves. The cave was closing in on it self.

_"It doesn't matter, you didn't need them anyway."_ The voice in Adam's head said. It was now totally clear and distinguishable.

"Okay before I move on, who are you? Why are you making me do this?" Adam asked.

_"All I can tell you is that I love Chaos, that's it. But you've done well, you wouldn't mind helping me out even further would you?"_ The voice asked.

"Why? Haven't you done enough?" Adam asked.

_"Remember. Power? Authority over reality? Your deepest desires and wishes coming true? Stick with me and you can have it all!"_ The voice cheered. Adam pondered the offer.

"Sounds good. Just let me defeat these last two Alphas and I'll be all set." Adam said.

_"WE'LL be all set. And if you need any help then just ask."_ The voice said.

"Alright then, mind giving me some cover? The cave is collapsing and the last thing I need is a concussion." Adam requested.

_"Very well. Just hurry."_ The unicorn gloves turned and even darker shade of gray. And now Adam could produce a large shield around him. He continued through the caves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So here you are!" Adam yelled watching over an antelope smashing into the walls of the cave creating vibrations.

"You're here! Bout time!" The antelope said looking at Adam. "Welcome to the heart of Equestria Splice." Adam tensed up and walked forward toward Antelope. He noticed Adam was shaking. "What's up Splice? You all shaken up?" He asked.

"Can't I talk to an Alpha without hearing any puns? You all think you're so cool. Well now I'm gonna put you in you're place." Adam said confidently.

"Yeah take all the fun out." Antelope said charging at Adam. Adam just walked out of his trajectory and Antelope smashed into the wall.

"HAHAHA! Is that all you do? Run into stuff? Just rage around and try to crush your enemies like a-" Adam mocked then noticed dirt fall upon him. Adam looked up to see a boulder fall down above him. Adam ran away to avoid getting crushed. The boulder was rather wide and thick. It was amazing how antelope could pull off making it fall. Adam coughed and looked around. If he didn't do something soon the whole mountain could cave in on them. "H-hold on..I didn't..mean to.." Adam tried saying when Antelope ran him over.

"Don't dare to take it back!" Antelope yelled. Adam tried to avoid Antelope again this time jumping over him. Antelope ran into the wall again causing more boulders to fall.

"Cut it out! You'll bring this whole place down!" Adam pleaded.

"WHAT'S IT TO YA!? Is it gonna CRUSH your spirits?" Antelope furiously said running toward Adam.

"Oh man! Hey voice in my head! Help me please?" Adam pleaded.

_"Fine, fine. Use the psychokinesis spell to grab a piece of rock and stop it from hitting you." _The voice suggested.

At first Adam struggled to do so but was able to catch a boulder and stop it from falling on him. Antelope was still charging at him. Then Adam had an idea. "Hey Antelope! You want a pun? Then I'll give you a pun!" Adam yelled still holding the boulder. Antelope stopped a few feet from Adam.

"Really?" Antelope asked sarcastically. "What is it? I'm dying to know."

"I'm going to Rock you! Like a hurricane!" Adam yelled throwing the boulder at Antelope. Antelope being so close had no time to react and was crushed under the rock. The boulder itself shattered and revealed Antelope's remains. "Well now you know, and now you've died." And again a bracelet was on Antelope's leg.

_"You know what to do and hurry up and get out of here. I don't want you being killed when you're one piece away."_ The voice said. Adam absorbed the energy again and felt the biggest pain in his head.

"OW! Did a rock just hit me or something?" Adam asked. "I need...to get out of here." Adam told himself evading the dusty cave.

0000000000000000000000000000 00

One evasion from a collapsing cave later.

6:10

Adam was now outside the mouth of the cave. He was covered in dirt, his uniform was in shreds and he still had a pain in his head. "M-maybe, I should... go to Canterlot and..." Adam tried speaking before fainting.

0000000000000000000000000000 00

"Oh no! He fainted. He's in serious trouble this time. I didn't think it would happen so quickly!" Celestia yelled, her eyes becoming watery.

"Well serves him right! After blowing us off like that. Like I said, I don't care." Shining said frustrated. cadence walked up to him.

"SHINING ARMOR! I can't believe you! He's our friend! I know what he did to Aunt Luna was beyond bad but still. He doesn't know what's going on." Cadence scolded her husband.

"B-but honey."

"NO BUTS! And you certainly won't be seeing mine if you're intending to act like this." cadence threatened.

"What? No! Please not that! I wouldn't last that long without.." Shining tried not to be too revealing remembering that Celestia was in the room. "Our.. special husband/wife time." Shining pleaded while bliushing.

"HELP HIM! He could be dying." Cadence commanded looking down on him.

"Okay, okay I will. I'm sorry." Shining said walking toward the palace exit. Cadence looked at her aunt.

"Pft. Stallions,." The two said in unison jokingly. Celestia walked out of the room to her quarters.

"Aunt Celestia? Where are you going?" Cadence asked.

"I need to write some letters, there are some rather special mares must speak to." Celestia said somewhat cheerfully. She walked out of the room to leave Cadence to watch over Adam.

0000000000000000000000000

6:30

"He's still there!" Shining yelled.

"But sir, what about what the Alpha said about helping Commander Splice?" An earth pony guard inquired.

"There's only one Alpha left, I doubt there's that much of a threat anymore." Shining answered. They made it to the bottom of the trail when they saw something standing near Adam's body.

"Puh-thetic. You could barely handle the other five and you actually needed to get help from your little friends." It was Cheetah. "I even developed a deep respect for you over the last few hours. Going across most of the kingdom within less than a day, fighting the last five Alphas without help, coming up with stupid yet clever puns." Cheetah listed. "But then you just.. ruined the ride. I mean Adam Splice, commander of the Atomics squadron requesting for help? How LAME! You stupid weak human!" Cheetah mocked with a roaring voice.

"HEY! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Shining cried out.

"Oh look if it isn't the littlest pony rescue party. How cute. What're you gonna do? I'm faster, stronger and unlike you I can sink my teeth in to your hide." Cheetah threatened. "Get over here and heal him so he and I can have a legitimate battle." Cheetah demanded. Shining walked forward cautiously. He lowered his horn to Adam's body and let a stream a magic flow over his body. After the spell finished, Shining walked away quickly still facing the human. Adam began to wake up. Cheetah was balancing something on his back. He took off with his paw. It was a bottle shaped container.

"Wakey wakey wittle baby, and don't forget to have your formula!" Cheetah said placing the opening of the bottle into Adam's mouth. Adam gagged at unexpectedly feeling liquid go down his throat. Cheetah didn't remove the bottle until all the liquid was gone. "That's right. Drink up. You're gonna need all your strength for this."

Adam finished swallowing the liquid and sat up coughing. "wh-What happened?" Adam was fully awake. "CHEETAH!" Adam yelled out noticing the animal next to him.

"That'll have to do. You ready to do this Splice?" Cheetah asked. Adam turned around to see Shining Armor and the guards standing behind him. "Or do you wanna go play with your little ponies? You still got 6 hour left." Cheetah offered.

"Go with Cheetah, He has my last remain! Forget the ponies!" The voice said to Adam. Adam looked away from Shining and the others and walked toward Cheetah.

"Adam no!" Shining cried out.

"Keep up if you can. First one to Canterlot square is the one that gets to rule it!" Cheetah said. He began running up the trail to the capital city. Adam for the first time used the Earth boots to try to catch up with Cheetah.

"Adam why?" Shining asked as he and the guards were left alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

6:32

The two racers made it to the city square.

"Well how bout that! You actually caught up. I didn't think the speed of those boots was enough to match me." Cheetah falsely congratulated.

"Watch it Cheetah. Take it from me. You shouldn't be so over confident with all those special abilities of yours." Adam looked down in shame realizing all the stiff he did. "It-it can ruin you." Adam said sadly.

_"WHAT!? DON'T Tell me your not going to listen to me anymore! If it wasn't for me you'd be at the bottom of a lake or in pieces falling from the sky or crushed under a bunch or rocks!"_ The voice screamed.

"I'm not going to let it control me from now on! My friends need me and you and Niju are going down!" Adam said in a proud voice.

_"But I can help! Here I'll show you that you need me! Use a time stopping spell to pause the little game you two are going to be playing!"_ The voice suggested.

"We'll see about that." Adam said pointing his finger at Cheetah.

"You think you can still beat me Splice? Well FINE!" Cheetah suddenly appeared to Adam's side. "Lets" Now behind him, "See" to his right "You" every time he spoke he was in a different place, "hit" he ran again, "ME!" Adam suddenly landed fell and landed on his back. "What ya gonna do when I come for you Splice? You can never move as fast as me!" Cheetah bragged.

"Well then looks like I have no choice." Adam prepared to snap his fingers. "Guess I'll have to stop you from moving at all!" SNAP. Then all of life seemed to stay still. Cheetah was frozen in the air. "Wow! That worked." Adam said charging the magic in his gloves. "Even though you can't hear me, I have a question for you Cheetah. What's the opposite of Christopher Walken?" Adam asked pretending to listen to Cheetah. "CHRISTPOHER REEVE!" Adam yelled out firing the shot at Cheetah. The shot hit him and time resumed. A large bruise was seen covering all of Cheetah's torso. "Great now for that last bit of energy."

_"Well done! I'll admit your a great fighter my friend. What's your name again?" _The voice in Adam's head asked.

"Commander Adam Splice. Now can I learn your name?" Adam requested.

_"Very well. I think you've earned. My name is Dis..."_

000000000000000000000000000

"Discord!" Celestia said angrily as she walked in the room. "Those lupines are clever, but I never suspected them to stoop this low." She said.

"Why didn't we see it before?" Shining asked.

_"HEY! GUYS!"_ Adam said happily.

"Hello Adam, are you alright?" Celestia asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I am, and check it out! I'm in control of my actions again!" Adam cheered. "And also all the Alphas have been defeated!"

_"That's great Adam. Does that mean you'll be coming back to the palace now?" _Celestia asked.

"I will. But first I need to get this last bit of magic for my ally Discord." Adam said reaching for the bracelet.

_"ADAM! Wait! It's a trap!"_ Celestia warned in loud voice. Adam had already absorbed the energy, and now something strange was happening.

The pain in Adam's head intensified greatly and dark thoughts flowed through his head. Most of them were Niju's wishes. For some reason it felt good to Adam. "WAHAHAHA!" He laughed menacingly. Adam fell to knees still laughing then suddenly vanished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He-he's gone!" Cadence screamed.

"No ADAM!" Shining cried out.

"We're too late, he's... one of them now." Celestia admitted.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000

Rambling Rock Ridge

A dark cave in the rocky fields. Niju was waiting for his "delivery". Suddenly Adam landed in the center of the room. "And There he is! The princess's little pet. I'm so happy to see." Niju greeted. "Why I'll be. Adam Splice! Why am I not surprised. I remember you. You gave our armies so much trouble on Tierra. To think now you'll be serving us. Well congratulations, you are the second human to join the Lupine armies." Niju congratulated coldly. Adam stood their like a statue listening to his new master. "You see that energy you were absorbing was chaos energy from the draconequus statue in the Canterlot Gardens. I used it to control your mind as you defeated each Alpha. You still had your free will, but I always managed to push more toward what I wanted you to do rather than what you wanted. When you absorbed ALL of the chaos energy from the bracelets you pretty much submitted yourself to me. Now you have NO free will. I control you." Niju said chuckling. "NOW INSTEAD OF 6 SUPER ANIMALS, I HAVE ONE PWERFUL CREATURE FROM THE TOP OF THE FOOD CHAIN! Well, used to be the top of the food chain. But first, let's get you ready for the invasion shall we?" Niju asked laughing loudly.

"Yes Lord Niju." Adam responded dimly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luna was crying even more and Celestia could no longer see or hear Adam. "Hush now Luna. It'll work out." Celestia comforted her little sister.

"Princess Celestia!" Shining Armor called. "The mares you requested are here." He said proudly and confidently. The royal family looked to find none other than the six mares them selves standing in the door way.

"Princess Celestia, were here to fight and win!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Them Lupine varmints 'ill never see us comin." Applejack spoke.

"Those meanies are gonna see what happens when you mess with one of Pinkie Pie's friends!" Pinkie Pie said furiously.

"That's right! Princess, we the Mane six at your command! What's the situation?" Twilight spoke out ready for what ever the Princess told them.

**ENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDE NEDENDENDEND**

So it was Discord all along? No surprise.

The Mane Six have come to help? What'd you expect?

Are those Dragon Ball Z Abridged references I see? Yes they are.

Well there you go, it's been a while but another chapter is up. So there's been a lot of action occurring here. In future chapters if there's ever any scenes like the ones above (all the battles and stuff) They'll all be taking place in the same chapter. Also I made some artwork for this fiction. Go to my Deviant Art page to see some of them. I have a lot and hope to post them up soon. Even though you won't be seeing them again. (Spoiler) Here are this chapter's Alpha's bios.

=OOOOOOO=

Porcupine- A rather unskilled Alpha capable of flinging his spines at enemies and curling into a ball to roll into said enemies. He's the second smallest of the 2nd Gen Alphas making him rather easy to dodge.

Piranha- An exotic acting fish and primary leader of the Aquatics. His attack involves dragging his enemies into the water where he has full advantage over them. He can be psychopathic at times and is the envies his fellow Alphas for their ability to walk on land.

Hawk- Being rebellious and cocky are his flaws. Being a fast and powerful flyer, Hawk can carry prey of almost 300 pounds and fly at close 200 miles an hour. He can also generate strong winds with his wings.

Cobra- Though he doesn't have any appendages he's actually one of the most skilled fighting Alphas ever. He has the ability to fire acidic venom at enemies and is very stealthy. He can be absent minded and is usually very lazy.

Antelope- An Alpha that almost never takes anything seriously unless crud really goes down. His fast speed and powerful antlers allow him to create large vibrations by ramming into structures. He dislikes Cheetah for always overshadowing him.

Cheetah- The Dominant Alpha of the 2nd gen Alphas. Cheetah is by far the fastest Alpha to serve. He's always over confident and will easily accept any invitation to fight. He has the additional ability to grow out his claws, but rarely does he use them.

=OOOOOOO=

Well there ya go.

Now to ask you these questions.

What are the Mane Six going to do?

What is Princess Celestia's plan to rescue Adam?

Can Adam be saved from this spell? Or does Niju really have full control of Adam?

This and more shall be explained. Next chapter of Fallen Angel. "Harmony on the Hunt"


End file.
